Reap What Is Sown
by Karibou
Summary: COMPLETE! When General O’Neill and SG-1 go offworld for a diplomatic mission, an unexpected encounter with alien customs leads to a crisis that could shake the foundations of SGC leadership. Mature but not graphic content, language suitable for primetime
1. Famous Last Words

Title: Reap What is Sown

By Karibou

Disclaimer: Not my characters. SG-1 belongs to Gecko and MGM. Don't sue me, etc.

Summary – When General O'Neill and SG-1 go offworld for a diplomatic mission, an unexpected encounter with alien customs leads to a crisis that could shake the foundations of SGC leadership. Sam/Jack angst/romance. Language is suitable for primetime, content matter is mature but not graphic.

Rating: PG-13

................................................................................

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so be gentle with me! I do, however, appreciate any and all reviews.

................................................................................

Chapter One

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Jack is actually giddy to be getting out of SGC headquarters." Daniel gestured toward the door to the gate room, where General Jack O'Neill was entering at a brisk pace.

Sam followed Daniel's gaze and smiled. "You know, I think you're right. There's almost a bounce in his step."

Standing beside Sam and Daniel in front of the embarkation platform, Teal'c nodded and smiled sagely. "Indeed. When I spoke to him earlier, General O'Neill seemed most eager to be stepping through the stargate again."

Daniel chuckled. "I get the feeling that going on any mission would seem like a vacation to Jack these days. The fact that this is a friendly, diplomatic assignment is just icing on the cake."

As the object of their conversation approached, Sam pulled herself up and smartly saluted. "General. We were just saying how nice it must be for you to get away for awhile."

Jack took a long, sweeping look around the gate room. "What? You think I won't miss all this?" Flashing his trademark sarcastic smile, he nodded towards the command center. "Just today, I had to approve new floor wax for the facility. Seems people were sliding around the operations room every time maintenance did the floors." Blinking, he shook his head. "It's going to be really heartbreaking, tearing myself away for a few days."

Daniel cleared his throat. "So, would you like me to fill you in on the mission? I know we didn't get much of a chance to talk about it before –"

Jack waved dismissively. "Nah. How hard can this be? We're heading to P6Y-441 for their harvest party. After that, we'll chat with the natives about swapping technology. You really think I can't handle this?"

"Well, being that you're the least diplomatic person on Earth, I thought a few pointers couldn't hurt." Daniel smiled cheerfully, taking the sting out of his less-than-flattering words.

Jack shrugged. "Why do you think I'm bringing you along?"

"Oh. Well." Daniel nodded, accepting the logic of Jack's statement. "I guess we're ready, then."

O'Neill gestured to the operations crew through the large observatory window, and immediately, the familiar cacophony of stargate activation filled the room. In moments, the event horizon splashed over the platform before receding into the confines of the gate. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack swiftly strode up the platform and into the shimmering surface.

Sam turned to Daniel and smiled. "Yes, he's definitely bouncing. This should be an interesting trip."

Daniel just laughed. "Aren't they all?"

................................................................................

"General O'Neill, it is our great pleasure to have you and your colleagues here for our annual Harvest Celebration. This event is the highlight of our social calendar, and is observed by all members of our world in one way or another. Here, in the Founding Colony, the festivities are sure to be among the grandest on the planet. We sincerely hope you enjoy yourselves while you are with us." High Councilor Shinsall was a tall, elegantly-dressed woman with silver hair and a distinguished face. She smiled warmly at the delegation before her.

"Well, thanks for having us. We're looking forward to the party." Jack cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Daniel.

Sensing Jack's discomfort at speaking in any official diplomatic capacity, Daniel smoothly stepped in. "High Councilor, my name is Daniel Jackson, and I wanted to thank you personally for allowing us to attend your festival."

"Doctor Jackson," Shinsall formally bowed her head in Daniel's direction. "Your reputation as a scholar and a diplomat precede you. Some of my advisors were very excited when they discovered you would be attending The Harvest. I'm afraid your visit with us will be more work than festivity. My advisors were told to allow you time to absorb the festival, but I fear their enthusiasm may keep you quite busy."

Daniel nodded happily. "In truth, I very much look forward to speaking with them, as well. I think our people will have much to learn from each other. I'm sure I'll enjoy working with your advisors nearly as much as I would enjoy your celebration."

"He doesn't get out much." Jack smiled and shrugged.

High Councilor Shinsall chuckled. "Then it will be a pleasant visit for you, after all." Gesturing toward the rest of the party, she once again bowed her head. "I assume, then, that you must be Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c. I have also heard much about both of you. Colonel Carter, your knowledge of stargate technology is legendary among your people. The members of your SG-10 team spoke very highly of you. And you, Teal'c," she smiled warmly at him. "You have become a source of great curiosity among my people. I'm afraid my advisors may command as much of your time as Doctor Jackson's."

Teal'c merely inclined his head. "If my knowledge can help your people defend themselves against the Goa'uld, then it is my pleasure to share it."

Jack shrugged again. "He doesn't get out much, either." Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't," Jack insisted quietly.

Shinsall turned and gestured toward a pair of liveried young men standing a few feet from her. They immediately approached and bowed deeply. "Calthor and Catall will show you to your quarters. If you have need of anything while you are here, please don't hesitate to ask. Both will assist you in any way they are able. If you would like to get settled and refresh yourselves, we will meet back here in an hour for the festivities. It is my understanding that the Advisory Council would like to speak with Doctor Jackson and Teal'c at that time, but I can certainly hold them off for a few hours, if you would prefer to enjoy the celebration first."

Glancing at Jack with a raised eyebrow, Daniel spoke quickly. "If it's acceptable to General O'Neill, Teal'c and I will gladly forgo the festival and get right down to business."

Jack shrugged yet again. "If Daniel and Teal'c want to talk shop with your advisors, then I'm all for it. Colonel Carter and I will just have to take in your party without them."

Shinsall nodded, looking very pleased. "Then it's settled. We shall meet back here in an hour. I've taken the liberty of providing local clothing for you and your party, General. I thought you might feel more comfortable if you were dressed like everyone else."

Glancing around at the kimono-like robes and loose, silk pants worn by men and women alike, Jack suppressed a wince. Smiling a little too brightly, he tried to sound enthusiastic. "Great! We'll all feel like part of the family."

Sam, who had also made a quick study of the local dress, had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. She caught Jack's eye and nearly laughed out loud. His discomfort was clearly etched upon his face, at least to those who knew him well. He shot her a dark, "don't smirk at me," look before returning his attention to the High Councilor.

"Wonderful," she said. "Then I shall see you in an hour." Shinsall bowed briefly as Calthor and Catall led the group away.

................................................................................

"I feel like I should have a cigar and a pair of tasseled loafers." Jack stood in the common room of the SGC's guest suite in the Council Palace, looking down at the vivid purple robe and matching silk pants provided by the High Councilor.

Sam just laughed. "Come on, Sir. You look very… distinguished."

O'Neill glared at her. "Easy for you to say. Yours looks nice."

Glancing at the powder-blue ensemble that she wore, Sam quickly adjusted the plunging neckline of her robe. "Thanks, Sir. But I do feel a bit like I forgot to take off my pajamas this morning."

From across the room, Teal'c chimed in. "I do not believe General O'Neill owns a pair of satin pajamas. Perhaps that adds to his discomfort." Standing tall and proud as ever, he looked quite regal in robes of midnight blue silk.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jack, I feel like an idiot, too." Daniel's robes were a rich, chocolate brown.

"Yeah, but why'd they make _me_ wear the purple ones?" Jack wrinkled his nose as he looked down at himself again.

"In medieval Europe, purple clothing was reserved for royalty, because purple dye was so expensive that only rulers could afford it. Maybe it's their way of acknowledging your leadership." Daniel shrugged. "Besides, we couldn't turn really them down. It's my understanding that the High Council is pretty hung up on custom."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, well, I still don't like purple."

Reaching up to adjust his glasses, Daniel began to speak hesitantly. "Not to, ah, question your competence, Jack, but are you going to be all right tonight? I'd hate for you to say something…" Daniel paused, searching for the right word, "_insensitive_ and start an interplanetary incident."

Jack raised his eyebrows, taking offense. "Would I do that?"

All three members of SG-1 stared pointedly at him.

"Yeah, okay, I would do that." He smiled. "But that's why I have Carter with me. Right Carter?"

Sam smiled. "Of course, sir." Turning to Daniel, she quirked an eyebrow. "Is there anything in particular I should be careful of?"

Daniel paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, from what we've seen of the Council, they put a lot of energy into upholding tradition. The diplomatic relations we've had with them so far have been very formal, almost to the point of coldness. High Councilor Shinsall seems relaxed enough, but I'd still be cautious." He glanced from Sam to Jack for a moment. "I know that it might be difficult, but I'd eat and drink whatever is offered to you without asking too many questions. Declining their hospitality could be seen as a sign of distrust. Although," he continued, "you may want to be careful of drinking _too_ much of anything. This is, after all, their planet's biggest annual party. There's sure to be some sort of alcoholic beverage served."

Jack shook his head. "So, let me get this straight. Eat and drink everything they serve, but don't drink too much."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"But Daniel, what if they _serve_ us too much?" O'Neill tapped his foot – a sure sign of frustration.

"Ah… Drink slowly?" Daniel's sheepish grin didn't seem to put Jack at ease. Leaning forward, he gently clapped Sam on the back. "Good luck, Carter. He's in your capable hands now."

Sam chuckled and exchanged a knowing glance with Daniel. "I'm sure I can keep him out of trouble for one night."

Teal'c raised one distinguished eyebrow. "I have heard a popular Earth saying that might fit this situation. I believe the phrase is, 'famous last words.' For your sake, Colonel Carter, I hope those are not yours."

................................................................................

Sam and Jack followed Calthor into the large central hall of the Council Palace. The huge room was decorated with stalks of grain and dried branches. Long tables heavily laden with food were crowded into every corner. The loud din of conversation filled the space and added to the festive atmosphere. Calthor turned to them, speaking loudly enough to be heard over the noise. "High Councilor Shinsall would like you to dine with her this evening." He gestured to a large platform at the front of the room, upon which sat a finely decorated table.

Following Calthor's signal, the pair slowly made their way through the throng of people toward the dais. Once there, Shinsall greeted them warmly. "General O'Neill, Captain Carter! I am glad to see you looking so comfortable in our local dress."

In truth, Sam felt anything but comfortable. She kept tugging at the front of her robe and wishing she hadn't worn a black bra under her clothes for this mission. The filmy material of her gown kept threatening to drift open, and she was paranoid that she'd soon be showing off her lacy undergarment to the whole planet. Glancing at Jack, she stifled another smile. At least she looked more comfortable than him. Teal'c had pretty much summed it up. Jack O'Neill wasn't exactly a "satin pajamas" kind-of-guy. Sensing Jack's uneasiness, Sam decided to take control of the situation.

"High Councilor, we're very excited about the festival this evening. Could you tell us more about it?"

"Please, Colonel Carter, tonight you may simply call me Shinsall. Two thousand years ago, when our colony was under imperial rule, the Harvest Celebration was the one day of the year when commoners and royalty were treated exactly alike. Since the peasants were responsible for reaping the harvest, thus providing for the empire, they were honored with one day of rest and celebration. The local lord would have granted pardons for minor crimes, and provided a huge feast for all his tenants. In time, our colony gained its independence from the Empire and evolved from an agricultural society into a technological one. But the tradition of our Harvest Celebration has never died. I believe that my people simply like having one day a year when their station in life does not matter." She paused, tapping her lips. "In the Founding Colony, much attention is paid to formal customs and rituals. Observing them defines us as a society, but it also can become tiresome. Harvest is our chance to relax and ignore those rules. And so, for today, I am not 'High Councilor," but merely 'Shinsall.'" She smiled warmly at them and gestured for them to be seated at the table.

Carter did a quick mental appraisal of the situation as she took her seat. Daniel said that these people put a lot of stock in tradition. And if their tradition decreed that tonight was to be casual, then she supposed she'd better go along with it. "Please, Shinsall, call me Samantha." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack raise an eyebrow. Sam continued, directing her words to O'Neill as much as Shinsall. "We're here to enjoy your culture. Following your customs seems like a good way to do that."

If it was possible, O'Neill looked even more uncomfortable. With a smile that was almost a grimace, he followed Sam's lead. "And please, call me Jack." The quick glare he tossed at Sam suggested that _she_ had better not try doing any such thing.

Sam couldn't quite suppress a smile. In as much as Jack was the last person on Earth to put stock in fancy rituals and customs, he was first and foremost a military man – Jack O'Neill _was_ the Air Force. Taking away those formalities, even for a night, was like taking away his security blanket. She felt a strong mix of affection and protectiveness when she looked at him, sitting in his purple robes and looking like he'd just swallowed a lemon. In many ways, he was the strongest, most capable man she'd ever known. And in other ways, he was completely clueless – a trait that always managed to endear him to her.

Shinsall gestured to the dozens of men and women circulating through the room with huge platters heaped with meats, breads and cheeses. "As you can see, there will be people bringing trays of food. Please be patient with them. Since the usual serving staff has the day off, the food will be served by Council members, who will bring in the trays before enjoying the meal themselves. In truth, I would be there with them, were it not for your presence here this evening. I suppose I should thank you for that!" She chuckled warmly.

Sam swallowed. It was very likely that the person serving their supper would also be sitting across from them at the negotiating table tomorrow. Looking at Jack, she could tell he was having the same thought. She exchanged a concerned look with him, but then shrugged. There wasn't much to be done about the situation.

Just then, a somewhat portly, middle-aged man set two goblets of a brownish liquid in front of them. Sam glanced nervously at Shinsall, who was also being served a goblet. The High Councilor took the goblet and raised it in a toast to Sam and Jack. "This beverage is called Ka'Shakk. Its recipe is as ancient as the Harvest Celebration, and is only served during these festivities. It is a blend of fermented fruit juice and a secret mix of herbs and spices that are said to fortify health, lengthen life, and promote fruitfulness." She smiled. "It is also probably the reason that nobody gets much done on the day _after_ Harvest." She tipped her glass to Carter and O'Neill. "Be well and be fruitful. May the Harvest be rich and the winter short."

Sam picked up her goblet and joined Shinsall and Jack in the toast. Taking a careful sip, she was pleasantly surprised by the mild, sweet flavor of the drink. Judging by the taste, the beverage had little more alcohol content than a wine-cooler. Sam guessed that either the Colonists drank a _lot_ of Ka'Shakk during Harvest, or else they didn't do much drinking during the rest of the year. She was actually quite relieved. She and Jack could certainly stay clear-headed during the celebration if this was the only alcohol being served. Smiling, she echoed Shinsall's wishes for a good Harvest, and settled in for a relaxing evening.

................................................................................

"So, tell me, Advisor Noath, how long has High Councilor Shinsall been leading your Council?" Daniel sat in a dusty library, crowded with ancient texts and artifacts. Seated around a large wooden table with him were Teal'c and four members of Shinsall's advisory panel. They had been discussing the Colony's history for hours, comparing the cultures and technologies of their two worlds.

"Shinsall was named High Councilor on my forty-fifth nameday. That would mean today is the eighteenth anniversary of her installation." Noath adjusted the wire-rimmed spectacles on his nose. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he tilted his head to inquire if Daniel would also like a cup.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, please. The tea is quite good." As Noath filled both cups, Daniel collected his thoughts. "So, your nameday – is that a celebration of the day you were born?"

Noath bobbed his head. "Indeed. Unlike your society, we celebrate our namedays all at once. By Harvest Fest, almost all of us are about three months past our actual date of birth. Not accounting for latecomers and the odd exception, that is. It is therefore customary that we celebrate them all at once."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to say that most of your people are born at the same time each year?"

Again, Noath nodded. "Yes. In ancient times, it was planned that way so babes would be born during the plenty of summer. But, as you have noted, tradition is very strong in the Colonies, and so this type of family planning has continued to the present." Clearing his throat, Noath smiled in a somewhat embarrassed manner. "It is customarily the week following Harvest when babes are conceived. As a technologically advanced society, we now have ways of, ah, ensuring this tradition. It is very rare now, that a child is born in winter."

Daniel had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. This certainly _was_ a society bound by tradition. Trying not to sound shocked, he shifted slightly in his seat. "Wow. I guess your Harvest really must be a big party, if all your citizens are celebrating their birthdays at once."

Noath smiled. "Indeed. For the Colony's families, there is no bigger celebration. It reflects the joy of reaping our crops, the thanks for another year of life, and the hope for future generations. The Harvest is, in many ways, the cornerstone upon which all our society rests."

"I'm almost sorry to be missing it," Daniel mused.

Looking quickly at the other advisors around the table, Noath appeared concerned. "If we are keeping you, please tell us, and we will gladly release you to the festivities."

Daniel swiftly shook his head. "No, no. I'm much more interested in speaking with you. It's simple curiosity, nothing more."

Noath still looked slightly anxious. "If you are certain…? We would not want to keep you from your wife and family, though we were not told you brought anyone with you." He trailed off, a question in his voice.

Suppressing a brief flash of pain, Daniel smiled sadly. "No, my wife was killed years ago. The SGC is about the only family I have left." Teal'c sent him a solemn look of understanding from across the table.

Noath sighed. "I can empathize. I, too, am a widower. Though, thankfully, I am blessed with three grown sons, one of whom was married not three weeks ago. I expect that I shall be bouncing a grandchild on my knee by next year's Harvest." His bright smile told of his joy at that prospect. Then his smile faded and he sighed again. "I'm afraid that Harvest also makes me a bit melancholy. Of course I miss Balina every day, but even more so during Harvest." His eyes grew wistful. "Ah, to be a young man again, drinking Ka'Shakk with my lovely wife, watching our sons chase each other through the Great Hall."

"Ka'Shakk?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

Noath chuckled. "Ka'Shakk is the traditional drink of Harvest. It is brewed for many months and served only during the celebration. Not only is it a fine-tasting beverage, but it is a powerful aphrodisiac and a mild sedative. Since it is only consumed during Harvest, any who want to enjoy its effects must do so today, or miss out for another year. This is why I wanted to be sure we were not keeping you. There are no obligations on Harvest day. If there is a special young lady you would like to spend time with… Perhaps your Colonel Carter?"

Daniel abruptly began choking on the sip of tea he'd just taken. Coughing violently, he wiped his eyes and tried to keep himself from spitting on any of the advisors. "Ah, no." he gasped.

"I thought not." Noath gently patted Daniel on the back until his coughing fit subsided, though he appeared oblivious to its cause. "We naturally supposed that Since Colonel Carter and General O'Neill were attending the festival together, that she must belong with him. But, since you are from another culture, we did not want to make any incorrect assumptions."

This time, it was Teal'c who began choking on his tea.

Noath looked concerned. "Is there perhaps something in the tea that is irritating to your throats?" He appeared genuinely puzzled. "It tasted fine to me, but then, I am used to drinking it."

Teal'c merely shook his head and cleared his throat. "I assure you, Advisor Noath, you tea is excellent." He looked over to Daniel, and it was obvious by the startled look on his face that they'd both had the same thought.

Jack and Sam were in _big_ trouble.

"So, Doctor Jackson, can you tell me more about the history of your stargate…?" Noath was clearly eager to resume their discussion. And since Daniel had just reassured everyone that he had no intention of going to the festival, he supposed he'd simply have to keep his fingers crossed and hope for the best.

................................................................................

Sam stretched languidly, enjoying the soft feel of fine cotton sheets on her bare skin. She lay on her side, one arm draped over the side of her bed. Lazily, she opened her eyes. Bright, early morning sunlight filtered in through the shutters of her bedchamber's windows. Smiling, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to gently drift into wakefulness.

It was then that she heard a soft, muted snore from beside her.

Sam froze. Eyes flying open, she took mental stock of herself. Trying to tamp down an overwhelming feeling of panic, she realized she was naked as the day she was born. And judging by the large, warm, snoring mass beside her, she was not alone. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and prepared to roll over.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something that made her mouth go dry and her heart leap into her throat. Lying in a puddle on the floor beside her bed was her powder-blue outfit from the night before. And, tangled amongst her clothes, with obvious disarray, were satin robes of bright, vivid purple.


	2. Unexpected Side Effects

Chapter Two  
  
Clutching the sheet to her bare chest, Sam sat bolt upright and forced herself to look at the bed beside her.  
  
Oh God. She wasn't dreaming. This was really happening. Lying comfortably on the mattress next to her was the bare, well-muscled form of General Jack O'Neill. The same sheet she clutched to her breast was draped over his hips. Sam abruptly stopped moving when she realized that every tug on it threatened to dislodge the fabric from his body. As her eyes took in the chiseled plains of his face, Sam was suddenly bombarded by images of the night before. Everything came back in a rush. If she'd somehow prayed that their presence here together was somehow less incriminating than it appeared, her fuzzy but unmistakable memories quickly squashed those hopes into nothingness. This was _exactly_ what it looked like. And she had to get up and dressed before Jack woke up.  
  
As if receiving some telepathic signal, Jack's eyelids gently fluttered open. His deep brown eyes skimmed Sam's face before softly drifting shut. A fraction of a second later, they flew back open as O'Neill sat up in bed with a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Carter? What the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"Well, actually, sir," Sam cleared her throat delicately, "I think _you're_ in _my_ bed."  
  
Jack started to scramble out of bed, when he abruptly stopped. "Carter, where are my clothes?"  
  
Certain she was blushing a deep crimson, Sam pointed to the floor beside the bed. "Right there, sir. With mine."  
  
Jack blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The reality of the situation seemed to be sinking in. Looking at Sam, he opened his mouth as if to speak, and then shut it. He paused, swallowed, and tried again. "How much of last night do you remember?"  
  
She averted her eyes. "It's all a little fuzzy, sir."  
  
"Yeah." Jack ran a hand through his thick, steel-grey hair. "Me too." Trying to appear casual, but failing miserably, he glanced at Sam again. "Carter, did we... ah..."  
  
Suppressing a wince, Sam nodded. "Yes, sir. _That_, I remember."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Jack nodded. "I thought so, but I just wanted to be sure." Taking a deep breath, he flopped back down on the mattress. "Oh boy." Suddenly, he sat upright in bed again. "Carter, if we were addled enough to let this happen, I'm pretty sure we weren't clearheaded enough to... you know... _use_ anything."  
  
Sam took a deep breath. "Not a problem, sir. I've, ah, got that covered." She'd been using birth control pills regularly since she and Pete had started dating.  
  
Pete.  
  
Oh God. Pete. How was she ever going to explain this to him?  
  
Jack, oblivious to the new expression of horror on Sam's face, lowered himself back onto the mattress. "Well, at least that's one thing we can cross off the list." He glanced over at Sam and noticed her obvious distress. "Hey, are you all right?" Despite his general cluelessness, he did sound genuinely concerned about her.  
  
Sam just nodded, feeling a little dizzy. "Yes, sir." She tried to work some moisture back into her mouth.  
  
"Carter, would you quit calling me 'Sir?' Given the present circumstances, it's a little creepy." Seeing her look of surprise, he couldn't suppress a small smile. "At least until I'm not naked anymore."  
  
Sam smiled back at him. "Yes, sir. Uh, I mean Jack." Blinking, she shook her head. "Okay, that felt really weird."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "We're lying in the same bed without a stitch of clothing to be found on either of us, and calling me 'Jack' feels weird?" He paused. "What's the matter with us, Carter?"  
  
She shot him a wry look. "I don't hear you calling me 'Samantha,' either."  
  
"Good point." He acceded. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Samantha." Meeting her gaze, he shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. That _does_ feel weird."  
  
She chuckled. Then, looking into his eyes, she grew serious and took a deep breath. "I'm guessing there was something besides alcohol in that drink last night. Obviously, no one is going to hold you responsible for anything that happened."  
  
Seeing her eyes darken with anxiety, Jack sat up and reached out to brush a lock of hair from her face. "Don't be ridiculous, Sam." He swallowed, but didn't back down. "Whatever we had to drink last night, I take full responsibility for my actions. Carter –" He blinked and corrected himself. "_Samantha_, we're both adults here. Obviously this is something that's been brewing between us for a long time. Our judgment may have been clouded by that concoction, but we weren't so out-of-it that we had no idea what we were doing. It's not like I ended up back here with High Councilor Shinsall." He made a face at the mental picture that conjured up. Sam couldn't help chuckling. Looking more relaxed, Jack smiled at her, affection evident in his tone. Then he grew serious. "This thing between us, Sam... it can't be. We know that. But part of me is glad it happened just this once."  
  
Feeling herself choke up a bit, Sam looked away. Just this once. Sighing, she knew he was right. Regulations were what they were. Unless she somehow removed herself from Jack's chain of command, any continuation of this was completely off-limits. In truth, they could be court-martialed for what had already occurred. She and Jack had worked very hard to leave their personal feelings for each other out of their professional relationship. She believed they had been mostly successful. Certainly, there was obvious affection between them, but no more than that shared by all the members of SG-1. They were family to each other.  
  
This, however, changed things. She knew it. Leaving those feelings at the door was suddenly going to be a lot more difficult. "Jack," she said hesitantly, "when we get back, I think I'm going to need some space from you for a while. It shouldn't draw too much attention, since you're no longer an active member of SG-1."  
  
Jack nodded. His expression was uncharacteristically solemn. "I understand, Sam." He took a deep breath, looking intently into her eyes. "I suppose I should say I'm sorry this happened. Thing is, I'm really not." A half-smile twitched across his lips. "Mostly, I'm just sorry I don't remember it." Then he paused, looking serious again. "I suppose that should make it a little easier on us – not remembering, that is."  
  
Sam swallowed hard and forced herself to nod. If it made him feel better to think she had no memories of last night, she'd do her best to let him believe it. But it was a lie, plain and simple. Though her recollections were a bit fuzzy and dream-like, she could still recall every detail of their time together. He'd kissed her tenderly and called her by her first name. He'd made her feel cherished and special. Most importantly, he'd said he didn't understand how they could have ignored their feelings for each other for so long. He'd claimed that being with her was more important than anything else in his life, and that he needed her to be there with him in the future.  
  
Obviously, with the effects of the Ka'Shakk wearing off, Jack was beginning to feel the pressures of his obligation to the Air Force and the SGC. Sam could understand that. She felt the same obligation. Nothing she could do outside the SGC would be as important as the things she could do within it. Still, part of her longed to be free of those restrictions. She suddenly recalled a past mission in which she'd come face-to-face with the Samantha Carter who existed in a universe parallel to her own. That Sam had never joined the Air Force, but had instead worked with the SGC as a civilian, much like Daniel. And, not surprisingly, that Sam had been married to Jack O'Neill. Sadly, in that universe, Jack had not survived. It seemed that no matter what reality she lived in, Sam and Jack were destined to be apart, despite the undeniably strong feelings between them.  
  
Seeing the pain in Sam's features, Jack gently reached over and cupped her face. Leaning forward, he brushed a single, soft kiss on her lips before releasing her. "I'm gonna get dressed now, and see if I can't sneak back to my bedroom without alerting Daniel and Teal'c."  
  
Eyes widening, Sam darted a glance at the closed door that led from her bedroom to the common living area which connected the SG-1 suite. Closing her eyes, she dropped back onto the bed, silently praying that neither of the others were awake. "I hadn't thought of that," she muttered.  
  
Jack smiled and started to roll out of bed. "I wouldn't worry too much. Daniel usually sleeps late, and Teal'c is probably meditating." Suddenly stopping, he looked down at Sam. "Uh, Carter...?"  
  
She gazed at him expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
"Could you, uh... not look?"  
  
Laughing, Sam obediently closed her eyes. "Yes, sir." As Jack dropped the sheet and walked over to her side of the bed where his clothing lay, Sam was proud of herself for only sneaking a quick peek.

................................................................................

Quietly shutting the door to Sam's bedroom, Jack let out a deep breath and leaned heavily against the doorframe. So much for a few carefree days away from base. Last night had quite possibly been the biggest professional mistake of his whole career – and he'd made quite a few. Unfortunately, he really couldn't muster up much guilt over it. Even more unfortunately, memories of the previous night were beginning to creep back into his head. At first, he'd had little or no recollection of anything past his first glass of Ka'Shakk. But the more he'd looked at Carter, the more things had begun to pull together in his head. At the very end of their conversation, when she'd fallen back onto the mattress, it was as if a switch had been flicked in his brain. Memories of her laying beside him in the soft glow of the room's single Harvest candle had struck him with a near-physical force. He'd barely been able to escape her room without appearing too distraught. He didn't want to upset her any more than he already had, and he knew she'd feel terrible if he seemed unhappy. At least he could take comfort in knowing she had little memory of anything. He just prayed that he could deal with his own recollections once they returned to Earth. Emotional analysis had never been one of Jack's strengths. Self-examination wasn't real high up on the list, either. Somehow, though, he'd have to get it together and pretend as though nothing had changed.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Jack straightened and stepped into the common room. He immediately stopped. Seated on a cushioned bench in the middle of the room was Teal'c, looking directly at Jack with a carefully neutral expression.  
  
Scrambling for an explanation, Jack pointed to Sam's door. "Carter had too much to drink last night, and I was afraid she might need a nurse. You know women," Jack smiled cheerfully. "Can't hold their liquor worth a damn. Didn't want her puking in her sleep."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "And is Colonel Carter feeling better this morning?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "She's gonna have one hell of a hangover, I'm afraid."  
  
Teal'c nodded. Jack had again begun to cross the room toward his own chamber. Clearing his throat, the large Jaffa spoke quietly. "It was brought to Doctor Jackson's attention last night that the traditional Celebration beverage may have had some unexpected side-effects. I just want you to know, O'Neill, that neither I nor Daniel will be reporting those effects in our mission briefs." Jack had turned and was looking rather startled. Teal'c continued. "You also have my word that news of Colonel Carter's... indiscretion will also not be reported."  
  
Blinking, Jack tried to digest this new information. "Side effects?"  
  
Teal'c nodded. "Once we became aware of the dangers of the beverage, Doctor Jackson was able to ascertain some of the chemical properties of the drink. According to the Advisors, it contains some very potent mood-altering drugs, as well as some compounds that seemed to cause the release of human hormones. The recipe for the drink is indeed ancient, but it is also very powerful. It is for this reason that the Colonists only partake in it once per year." He paused. "Doctor Jackson and I did try to find you after we were finished with the Advisors. But you were no longer at the party, and your room was quite empty. We thought it prudent to withhold our information until this morning. It seems a good thing we did. I would not want to have embarrassed Colonel Carter by interrupting her while she was indisposed."  
  
O'Neill numbly made his way to a chair and heavily sank into it. "Indisposed. Right." Taking a deep breath, he met Teal'c's unblinking stare. "Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate your discretion." He swallowed. "I know I do." Then, realizing what he'd just said, he hurriedly continued. "For her sake, that is."  
  
Teal'c smiled. "I quite understand. And O'Neill," he looked at Jack with deep concern in his eyes. "Should you ever want to speak of... anything, know that I am always willing to listen, as is Daniel."  
  
Jack winced. Daniel. The brother-like bond he felt with Teal'c was not at all like the relationship he had with Daniel. Jack knew Daniel and Sam were very close, and he dreaded facing him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Ah, Teal'c? I don't suppose we could keep this information from Sam – uh, I mean Carter?"  
  
Dark eyes flashed understanding. Teal'c simply inclined his head. "Of course, O'Neill. I would not wish to make Colonel Carter uncomfortable. I just thought you should know."  
  
Jack nodded. "Glad you told me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap before the negotiations start." O'Neill stood, suddenly feeling even more somber than he had when emerging from Sam's room. 


	3. Hijacked

Chapter 3  
  
"O'Neill." Jack barked his name into the telephone on his desk. The damn thing had been ringing non-stop all morning, and his nerves were just about shot.  
  
Sergeant Harriman's voice was timid. Jack's mood had been sliding steadily downhill for weeks, and pretty much everyone stepped softly around him these days. "General, SG-1 has just returned from P3X-812, and they think you'll want to have a look at their findings."  
  
"Have them meet me in the briefing room," Jack snapped. Slamming down the phone, he gritted his teeth. Great. SG-1. Just what he needed to complete an already perfect morning. Half the members of SG-6 and 10 were stuck in the infirmary with some food-borne illness picked up on P2X-653. One of his best scientists was in a civilian hospital after falling off a ladder while cleaning his gutters over the weekend. The mess hall was temporarily serving only canned and freeze-dried foods after a power failure wiped out three refrigeration units. And now he was going to have to face _her_.  
  
The four weeks since his return from P6Y-441 and the Founding Colony's Harvest Celebration had been a nightmare for Jack. Trying to pretend that things were perfectly normal had begun to take its toll on him within days. It would have been bad enough to muddle through this ordeal with just Carter, but after Teal'c and Daniel had all but admitted their knowledge of the situation, life for Jack had become very uncomfortable. SG-1 was his flagship team, and their work was the most important in the SGC. He couldn't very well ignore them. And he couldn't lose his professional cool. Which left him only one option: grin and bear it.  
  
Only he wasn't grinning much these days.  
  
Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and stood. Eventually this had to get less uncomfortable. It _had_ to. Of course, since that wasn't likely to happen today, he'd just have to suck it up. He only hoped this was marginally easier for everyone else. Maybe they'd discovered something really important on P3X-812. He'd give anything for a distraction from the rest of his worries right now.  
  
Making his way to the briefing room, Jack concentrated on being in "business mode." As an Air Force general, he'd been in tougher situations. He could do this. Opening the door, he looked into the room. Seated at the conference table were Teal'c, Daniel and, of course, Sam.  
  
Sam.  
  
She looked like hell. But, damn, she looked good, looking like hell. The dark circles under her eyes didn't detract at all from their startling blue intensity. After one quick look at him, Jack noticed that she carefully avoided making eye contact. With a mental sigh, Jack crossed the room and sat at the head of the table.  
  
"So, what have we got?"  
  
Daniel, ever the diplomat, immediately began speaking. "We found this," he said, gesturing to a large, metallic object on the table, "in the ruins of what appears to be a human civilization. We found some references to what is apparently Ancient technology in diagrams carved into the walls of ruined buildings. This device was hidden in a stone vault found in one of those buildings. We have no real idea what it does."  
  
Jack walked over to the piece of equipment and examined it. It was shaped like a long cylinder, with a crystalline structure sticking out of the top. The crystal glowed faintly with a blue light. Leaning forward, he reached out to touch it.  
  
"Wait, Jack–" Daniel's warning came too late. As soon as Jack's fingers made contact with the crystal, a jolt of energy shot into his fingers, making him leap backward with a painful cry.  
  
"I thought you said you had no idea what it does!" Jack glared at Daniel.  
  
"Okay, maybe I should have said we have no idea _why_ it does what it does." Daniel looked sheepish. "We know it hurts when you touch that crystal. Sam figured that out the hard way."  
  
Jack's eyes darted over to her. "Oh. Well. Sorry to hear that." Rubbing his arm, he returned his attention to Daniel. "Might there be any clues to this contraption somewhere in those ruins you were exploring?"  
  
"Hopefully so. I'd like to take another jaunt over there and take some time examining the rest of the buildings at the site. In the meantime, Sam hopes to be able to examine it in the lab." If Daniel had any perception of the tension in the room, he gave no indication. Jack felt a flash of envy at his friend's ability to stick to business.  
  
Jerking his mind back to the task at hand, Jack focused on Daniel. "All right. Why don't you return to the planet with SG 10 and SG-5. Wait." Jack swore under his breath. "SG-10 is out of commission right now. Some damn alien germ. You'll have to wait for SG-4 to return. They're offworld, but scheduled to be back at 16:00 tomorrow. We'll give them a day to rest before you head out again. That should give Carter a chance to look at the do-hickey, anyway."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
Jack rose from the table. "All right then. Dismissed." Seeing that Sam and Teal'c were already heading for the door, he made a pointed study of the device on the table, giving Sam a chance to get out of the room without having to make small talk with him.  
  
Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. One more meeting with her out of the way. It was damn irritating. Every time he ran into her in the hallway or met with her over official business, he felt like someone was going to notice his immense discomfort and demand an explanation. How could nobody else see the distance between them? Or did they see it, but just not question it? Or did everyone know exactly what had happened? That thought nearly made him ill. He was starting to get paranoid. Every time one of his staff looked at him, he half-expected them to jump up and yell, "You slept with Colonel Carter!" Talk about a guilty conscience.  
  
Suddenly, Daniel burst into the briefing room. "Get a medical team up here now. Sam just collapsed in the hallway."

................................................................................

"Really, I feel fine." Sam, looking a bit pale but otherwise unharmed, lay back on a gurney in the infirmary. "I'm sure it was just something I ate."  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Daniel all stood in the room, waiting on Dr. Brightman's lab results. Some of Jack's discomfort had been washed away in the torrent of adrenaline which had coursed through his system at the sight of Sam lying in a heap on the floor. Whatever else had sprung up between them, she was his friend, first and foremost. His concern was genuine, and it made other matters seem a bit trivial.  
  
"I don't care how you feel. I want to make sure that zapper-thing didn't do any serious damage to you." He paused, cocking his head. "Or to me, for that matter."  
  
Sam smiled. "I suppose. I just feel a little stupid for fainting right in the middle of the hallway."  
  
Daniel stepped up next to her and patted her arm. "Hey, don't feel too bad. I ascended right in the middle of the infirmary, so I think I've got you beat."  
  
As everyone chuckled at Daniel's remark, Dr. Brightman stepped into the room. "Colonel Carter, I have some news for you."  
  
Looking anxiously at the doctor, Sam sat up a little straighter. "Yes?"  
  
Dr. Brightman glanced at the three men standing at Sam's bedside. "Perhaps you'd like some privacy?"  
  
Sam waved her hand. "No, no. Anything you have to tell me can be said in front of them. I'd have to explain it again anyway, and it would just be easier for them to hear it from you."  
  
Dr. Brightman looked uncomfortable. "I really think it might be better–"  
  
Sam cut her off, looking concerned. "Just tell me what's wrong." Anything that the doctor wanted to discuss in private couldn't be good.  
  
With a resigned look, Dr. Brightman tucked Sam's chart under her arm and approached the bed. Looking Sam in the eye, she took a deep breath. "Colonel, you're pregnant."  
  
Sam looked at the doctor blankly. "I'm sorry? I thought you just said I was pregnant."  
  
Dr. Brightman nodded. "That's what I said. You're pregnant. By the hormone levels in your blood, I'd estimate you're around 6 weeks along."  
  
Suddenly even more pale than she had been, Sam gave one sweeping glance to the three dumbstruck men beside her bed and pointed toward the door. "_Out_."  
  
Teal'c immediately turned and headed for the exit, Daniel hot on his heels. Jack, however, opened his mouth. "Carter –"  
  
"Later. _OUT_." The tone of her voice left no room for discussion.  
  
Jack probably would have tried arguing anyway, but Daniel's hand forcefully grabbed his sleeve and began tugging him to the door. With one last flabbergasted look in Sam's direction, Jack allowed himself to be pulled out of the infirmary.  
  
Once in the hallway, Jack stopped and heavily leaned against the wall. He appeared completely staggered. Looking at Daniel and Teal'c, he spoke softly. "This is _not_ happening. Please tell me this isn't happening."  
  
Taking in Jack's numb expression, Teal'c glanced at Daniel. "Perhaps this discussion should occur in a more private location?"  
  
Daniel nodded, examining O'Neill's white features. "Your office, Jack?" When he nodded mutely, the three of them quickly set off.  
  
As soon as they had entered his office, Jack crossed the room and literally collapsed into his chair. Teal'c and Daniel took seats opposite him, both darting anxious glances at O'Neill and each other.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Daniel decided to broach the topic first. "Jack, I've gotta ask. Is Sam's baby yours?"  
  
O'Neill ran a hand through his hair. "Hell, Daniel. I don't know." Then he paused. "Wait, the doctor said she was 6 weeks pregnant. We only returned from P6Y-441 four weeks ago, so by that estimate –"  
  
Daniel interrupted. "Because ovulation can't be predicted with any real certainty, gestational calendars are generally calculated by the date of the mother's last menstrual cycle. Which means conception actually occurs two weeks into the calendar."  
  
Jack stared at him blankly. "English, Daniel. And small words. I'm a bit overloaded right now."  
  
"Sam's baby was conceived 4 weeks ago, Jack. During the first two weeks of a woman's pregnancy, she's not actually pregnant."  
  
Jack threw up his hands. "Well that's just stupid. Who thinks of these things?" Then he paused and looked oddly at Daniel. "And how do you know all this?" Daniel opened his mouth to explain, but Jack cut him off. "Never mind. Not important." As the words sank in, however, O'Neill started to look undeniably panicked. "Oh, God. How can this be happening? She said she was... you know, _protected_."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat, looking to Teal'c for support. "Well, considering what we know of the Founding Colonist's reproductive habits, I'd say that something in the Ka'Shakk literally hijacked Sam's body and _made_ her fertile." He paused, considering. "Any healthy couple only has about a twenty-five percent chance of achieving pregnancy in any given month. The fact that nearly all colonists conceive during the same week suggests that some artificial method is used to induce fertility. I'd say the Ka'Shakk is the most likely candidate."  
  
Jack laughed humorlessly. "Shouldn't they put that on the label or something?" Growing serious, he looked at Teal'c and Daniel. "This is bad, guys. _Really_, _really_ bad."  
  
Teal'c examined Jack closely. "I do not mean to lessen the gravity of the situation, O'Neill. But where I come from, the birth of a baby is a much-celebrated event, regardless of the circumstances surrounding its conception."  
  
Something seemed to click on in Jack's brain. A baby. Not just a pregnancy, but a child. _His_ child. His and Sam's. A mix of joy and sheer, unadulterated terror filled him. "Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Just then, his phone rang. "O'Neill," he croaked. He paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Thanks. I'll be right there."  
  
Looking at his friends across the desk, Jack blinked. "Sam says she'll see me now."

................................................................................

The first thing Jack noticed was how small Sam looked against the white sheets of the gurney. The second thing he noticed was the absolute terror in her eyes. Immediately, his protective instincts kicked into gear. Stepping to the side of the bed, he took her hand in his and smiled. "Hi." He was impressed by how calm he sounded.  
  
Sam didn't waste any time. "I didn't tell Dr. Brightman anything about the baby's father. She doesn't suspect a thing, sir."  
  
Jack looked into her eyes and sighed. "Sam, I think this is another one of those occasions that warrants the use of first names.'" Seeing her relax slightly, he pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. Once seated, he took her hand again. "I'm not worried about Doc Brightman. I am, however, worried about you. Are you okay?"  
  
Sam closed her eyes. "Physically? Yes. The doctor said that nausea and lightheadedness are very common during the first trimester. She advised me to stand up slowly and avoid stress." She winced. "As if that was possible at this point."  
  
Jack squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Sam. I don't know how, but we'll figure something out. We just need a plan." Looking into her blue eyes, he tried showing a confidence he didn't feel. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Carter stiffened. "Well, sir, I'm not sure what _you're_ planning to do, but I'm keeping my baby. That's not negotiable."  
  
Seeing the defensiveness in her eyes, Jack squeezed her hand again. "Of course you are, Sam. That was never in question." She looked at him uncertainly. "Carter, I think I know you well enough to predict your feelings about this baby." He mustered a half-smile. "I was just wondering what we were going to do when junior gets here."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "We, sir?"  
  
O'Neill glared at her in exasperation. "Sam, if you don't stop calling me 'sir,' I'm gonna kick your pregnant ass."  
  
She couldn't suppress a smile at that. Examining him closely, she took a breath and asked her question again. "You keep saying 'we,' Jack. But as far as I can tell, this is really _my_ problem to deal with. Nobody here has any idea what happened on P6Y-441–"  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c know." Jack winced at the shock in her eyes. "Teal'c was waiting for me when I left your room in the morning. He told me that he and Daniel had discovered some 'unexpected side effects' of the Ka-whatever-the-heck-you-call-it. They looked for me, but I wasn't in my room. Their collective powers of reasoning filled in the rest of the blanks."  
  
Sam gaped at him. "You knew this? All this time you knew _they_ knew? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
Jack sighed. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around them. God knows you were going to be feeling uncomfortable enough around me. I just wanted to make this easier on you, Sam."  
  
The anger in her eyes gradually seeped away. "Well, in any event, I think we can count on Daniel and Teal'c not to say anything." She looked pointedly at him. "I am _not_ going to let a simple mistake ruin your career, _General_."  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to be angry. "Carter, do you really think I'd let you do this alone? I mean, even if it _had_ been High Councilor Shinsall I woke up next to that morning, and _she_ was carrying my baby, I still wouldn't walk away." His eyes flashed with restrained fury. "Sam, I was an absolute failure at being a father the last time around. I let my son down, and as a result I lost him. Forever." He swallowed, looking visibly pained. "I never would have willingly chosen to be a father again, because, frankly, it scares the hell out of me. But now that the choice has been made, I'm _not_ walking away. I will be there for that baby. And I will be there for you."  
  
Seeing the grief and terror on Jack's face, Sam felt her throat tighten with emotion. "Oh, God, Jack. I hadn't even thought about –"  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important. You just need to know that I'm with you on this one-hundred percent. And when the time comes to announce it to the world, I'll be right beside you."  
  
Sam paled. "But what about your career? Jack, you can't just throw it out the window."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I know that. And you can't throw yours out, either." He looked intently at her. "Sam, if there was an easy answer to this, I think we would have found it a long time ago. We both decided to sacrifice our feelings for each other out of consideration for our careers and the good of the SGC. If anything less crucial had been on the line, I think we might have gone a different road, don't you?"  
  
Sam swallowed back a lump of emotion. She nodded mutely at Jack, touched by his admission of her importance to him.  
  
Jack reached up and ran a finger down her cheek. "This baby changes all of that. I could sacrifice a relationship with you for the SGC, and you could sacrifice one with me for the same reasons. We're both adults, and that decision was a good one. But Sam, neither of us is willing to sacrifice a relationship with our child for _anything_. Not even the SGC. It's as simple as that. We just need to decide exactly how we're going to proceed."  
  
Sam sighed. "You're right." Reaching up, she gently grasped the hand that was touching her cheek. "But we don't have to decide today. It will be months before I have to explain anything, and I think we'd better take this slowly."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I can live with that."  
  
Pulling her eyes away from him, Sam blinked. "I just don't understand. I was taking birth control pills."  
  
Jack smiled grimly. "Yeah, Daniel thinks the Ka-whatever hijacked your ovaries or something."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"  
  
Jack waved his hand. "I'm paraphrasing. And did you know that you weren't actually pregnant during the first two weeks of your pregnancy?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Sure, because nobody knows when ovulation occurs, doctors chart a pregnancy based on the first day of –"  
  
"Of course you knew," Jack interrupted. "Carter, I really hope this baby gets your gene for brains and not mine."  
  
Smiling, Sam felt something warm and tender bloom in her chest. This was not how she would have chosen to have a family, but maybe – just maybe – it would be all right after all.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Hearts and flowers

A/N: I was so happy to see that people are actually reading! Thanks for the reviews. I love getting suggestions – keeps me motivated!

................................................................................

Chapter 4

Sam stumbled through the front door of her house, exhaustion overwhelming her. Dropping her keys and purse on a small table, she made a beeline for the sofa. As she fell heavily into its wonderful softness, she sighed. Life simply did _not_ get more hectic than it was today.

Ever since her return from P6Y-441, her world had been in turmoil. She'd thought she had been doing a good job of pretending otherwise, since neither Daniel nor Teal'c had questioned her. Of course, now she understood their silence. They had been pretending every bit as much as she had been.

Not everyone in her life had accepted her performance. On the one occasion she'd seen her father, Jacob had repeatedly expressed his concern. Luckily, he hadn't stuck around long enough to do much digging.

And then there was Pete.

Sam had wrestled with whether or not to tell him about the incident, but eventually decided it was in his best interest to keep it quiet. After all, she never would have slept with Jack, were it not for that horrible concoction. And she knew it could never happen again. Telling Pete just seemed like the coward's way out. It would ease her guilt at the expense of his feelings, which hardly seemed fair. She tried to rationalize her lie by thinking of the whole trip to P6Y-441 as "classified." Unfortunately, it didn't help.

Lying to Pete might have been just a smidge easier had he _once_ gotten upset about her ever-shortening fuse. But he hadn't. He could sense there was something dreadfully wrong in Sam's life, and no matter how she had lashed out, he'd withstood it and tried to comfort her in any way she'd let him. She just couldn't allow herself to be close to him, emotionally or physically, after her return from the Colony.

And now she was going to break his heart.

Sam choked back hot tears. Never in her life had she met someone so willing to accept her, faults and all. Pete didn't expect her to be superwoman. He let her relax and be herself. It was a relationship unlike any other she'd ever had. All of her close friends, even those she thought of as family, were part of her work with the SGC. No matter how much they shared, there was always a certain level of professionalism expected, especially amongst those in the military. Especially with Jack.

She could not have had two more different relationships than the ones she had with Pete and Jack. With Pete, everything was open and demonstrated. Sometimes she was even a little uncomfortable with how expressive he was toward her. Compared to the totally unspoken bond she shared with Jack, Pete's intensity was a little overwhelming.

How could she possibly feel so strongly about two men who were so completely different? Sighing, she realized it really didn't matter. Today's revelation was guaranteed to be a deal-breaker with Pete. And, in spite of everything that was going on, Jack had made no mention of any kind of romantic future for the two of them.

Sam wasn't going to lie to herself. The last four weeks had been a combination of bitter, hellish guilt, and dreamy, sweet remembrance. It seemed as each day had passed, she'd recall some small detail of her night with Jack, which had previously been buried in drug-induced amnesia. Usually, these tidbits of memory would hit her when she saw him walking down the hallway or sitting in the mess hall. One minute, she'd be perfectly fine, and the next minute, she'd be overwhelmed by images of Jack tenderly caressing her face, or reverently speaking her name. The outcome of those incidents wasn't pretty. The most recent, of course, had resulted in her fainting in the hallway.

Daniel had just explained her painful encounter with the energy crystal, when Jack had turned to look at her. The concerned intensity in his eyes seemed to complete a circuit in her brain, and all at once, she saw that same look in eyes glazed with passion. He'd been so gentle with her. He had treated her as though she was made of glass. Gone was the gruff, heavy-handed General O'Neill, and in his place was her tender, sweet Jack. Sitting there, in the briefing room, remembering all she had lost, she'd actually begun to feel ill. Now, of course, she understood the physical reaction.

And here she was. Back to the one thing she'd been skirting since she'd gotten home. She was pregnant. With Jack's baby. He had stated his intentions toward the child with no room for uncertainty. He would be part of his child's life. And, as such, he would be part of hers. But not once had Jack made any indication that he wanted more from her than a mother for his baby.

Sam had no idea what she was going to do about any of it. She was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to dwell on it tonight. She knew she should get to bed, but she allowed herself the luxury of just resting her eyes for a moment…

................................................................................

An incessant pounding woke Sam from a deep slumber. Forcing her eyes open, she realized she was asleep on her living room sofa and that someone was knocking on her front door. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she was surprised to see that it was only 9 pm. It felt like she had been asleep for days, but had actually only been a few hours.

Rising painfully from her awkward position, she shuffled to the door. Glancing out the front window onto her porch, Sam froze. It was Pete. And he was carrying a huge, colorful bouquet of flowers.

Steeling herself, Sam opened the door. Seeing his bright, cheerful smile just about did her in. She wanted to sit down on the steps and weep. Mostly, though, she wanted to avoid the conversation that was about to take place. And she knew without a doubt that it _had_ to take place.

Seeing the grim look on her face, Pete's expression slowly changed from cheer to concern. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" He took a step toward her and placed a light kiss on her lips. Handing her the flowers, he said, "I was in the neighborhood, when I saw this lovely bouquet. It reminded me of you, so I thought you should have it."

Sam took the sweet-smelling blossoms and motioned for him to come inside. "Pete, they're beautiful. Why don't you have a seat while I put them in some water?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous." Pete winked at her. Looking supremely confident, he walked into her living room and plunked down on the sofa. Sam moved quickly into the kitchen, trying to gather her thoughts while she fetched a vase for the flowers.

"Were you sleeping? You look beat." Pete's voice drifted in from the other room.

"Yeah, just took a little nap. It was a long day," she replied. She arranged the blossoms carefully until she realized she was just stalling for time. Taking a deep breath, she turned and strode purposefully into the living room.

As she appeared in the doorway, Pete smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

She did walk over to him, but instead of curling up beside him, she pulled up a chair opposite him and sat down so they could be face-to-face. Seeing the utter seriousness on her face, Pete's grin faded away. "Sam?"

She inhaled deeply, looked him square in the eye and spoke slowly. "I'm pregnant, Pete."

At first, his eyes only registered shock. "Pregnant? Wow." Then, slowly, a bright light of something pure and happy began to glow within them. "Sam, that's–"

Hating herself for having to do this, Sam pushed on. "It's not yours, Pete."

He looked as though he'd been punched in the gut. "What?" The word came out in a strangled gasp.

Trying to remain calm and matter-of-fact, Sam gently placed a hand on his before continuing. "I went on a diplomacy mission about four weeks ago. While I was there, I accidentally drank the traditional fertility beverage of the local people. The drink contained some very powerful drugs. Sort of like ecstasy, but with hormonal side-effects as well. In my drug-induced state, I…" she paused, searching for words. Not finding a delicate way to phrase it, she forged ahead as best she could. "I slept with someone. The drug seems to have induced fertility as well, because in spite of my birth-control pills, I'm pregnant." The raw betrayal in his eyes completely tore her up inside. Swallowing tears, she continued. "Pete, I'm so sorry! I know I should have told you right away, but I didn't want to hurt you over something that was so completely…" she stopped. She had been about to say "meaningless," but the word wouldn't come. She'd lied enough to him already. Instead, she finished, "irrelevant to real life." She squeezed his hand. "It was a mistake. One I never, _ever_, would have made if I'd been clear-headed. I care far too much about you to do that."

Pete just continued to stare at her. Looking almost resigned, he spoke dully. "Who was it?"

She should have known he'd ask. Frankly, she'd never gotten past her terror of explaining the pregnancy to think that far ahead. She shook her head. "It's really not important. He was just as much a victim of circumstances as I was. In fact–"

He interrupted. "Was it O'Neill?" Seeing guilt flash clearly in her eyes, he swore. "Dammit, Sam!" Ripping his hand away, he stood up and put several yards of distance between them.

"Pete, it wasn't like that–"

Staring numbly out the front window, he laughed humorlessly. "Sam, just save it." Slowly, he turned to look at her, anger and hurt emblazoned on his features. "If you had slept with anyone else – _anyone_ – I could accept your explanation and forgive you. If it had been that Jackson guy, or that big, scary alien with the gold thing in his forehead, I could get past it. But, of course it wasn't either of them. It was _him_." Pete clenched his jaw so tightly that it cracked. "Sam, you and O'Neill have been sleeping with each other in the privacy of your own minds for years now. I never held it against you, because I knew it wasn't something you chose." He seemed to wilt a little. "You can't help who you love. And you had clearly accepted that he'd never love you back. At least not enough to give up his career. Sam, I thought you were over him. And maybe you were. But that's obviously not the case any longer." He began to pace. "I knew something was wrong. I could feel how distant you were. Never in a million years would I have guessed this…" He trailed off, looking defeated.

"You have to know, I didn't do this on purpose. I was literally out of my mind when it happened!" Sam felt anger bubble up inside her. The cosmic injustice of the situation was almost too much to bear. "I was committed to you one-hundred percent. I feel terrible about it, Pete, but I can't change what happened."

His head snapped up. "Don't even _try _to tell me you aren't responsible for this."

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Of course I'm responsible for it. I'm not trying to squirm out of accepting the blame. I just want you to know I would never have chosen this if I had been in any reasonable state of mind. Never."

Pete sank back down on the sofa, looking completely spent. "He doesn't love you like I do, Sam. I'd have given up my career for you in a heartbeat."

She sighed. "I wouldn't have let you, Pete. Any more than I'd have let him."

He looked away. Then, quietly, he asked, "Does he know about the baby?" Slowly, he turned back to her, awaiting a reply.

Sam just nodded.

"And is he going to stand by you through this?"

She nodded again.

He sighed. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say between us, Sam."

"Pete–"

"Samantha, don't. We all know who had your heart first. I just hope someday he deserves it." With that, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Take care, gorgeous."

And then he left.

................................................................................

Sam woke up the next morning feeling dry-mouthed, gritty-eyed, and… nauseous. Swallowing, she tried taking deep, even breaths as she slowly rose from the bed. Remembering Dr. Brightman's advice, she tried to recall if she had any soda crackers in the house. Since she was pretty sure she did not, she decided to settle for dry toast instead.

Grabbing a comfortable terrycloth robe from the hook on the back of her door, she shrugged it on and wandered down to the kitchen. Two steps into the room, she stopped.

The large, festive bouquet of wildflowers seemed to mock her from its place on her countertop. She had totally forgotten about it the night before. Now it seemed to mock her.

Blinking back tears, she gently moved the flowers onto the kitchen table and proceeded to make herself toast. Maybe, if she was feeling up to it later, she'd bring the flowers to Janet's grave. No sense in wasting a perfectly good bouquet. On the other hand, there was simply no way she could stare at it every day until it wilted.

She tried not thinking about the flowers. As she ate her toast and, later, got dressed, she kept shoving the image of those flowers from her mind. Something about them really made her want to cry. The issue kept nagging at her, until she finally gave in and faced it.

It wasn't just the loss of Pete, she decided as she drove into the Cheyenne Mountain complex which housed the SGC. It was the loss of everything he represented. From now on, Sam pretty much guessed that her life was going to be free of flowers. It wasn't as though she got out enough to meet anyone, much less a man who would be willing to accept her with another man's child.

Feeling utterly depressed, Sam made her way to her office, situated deep in the underground complex. On her workbench was the metallic cylinder with the glowing crystal that they had retrieved from P3X-812. Glad that she at least had work to lose herself in, Sam walked to her desk to get a notebook and a pad of paper.

It was there she noticed something unusual. On the corner of her small filing cabinet, in a Styrofoam cup, was a single, small daisy. It was placed back far enough that the casual observer would never have even noticed its existence. Tucked under the cup was a small piece of white paper, folded in half.

Carefully picking up the slip of paper, she opened it and read the note inside.

_Sam, _

_Smile. That's an order._

_Jack_

As she folded up the note and tucked it in her purse, Sam sincerely hoped nobody came into her office for a few minutes. She had no idea how she would have explained the tears running down her cheeks.


	5. Good Advice

A/N: Spent a lot of time researching pregnant women in the military for this chapter. Had a surprisingly hard time finding official documents specific to the Air Force, so a lot of what I used comes from the Navy (OPNAV instructions, section 6000.1b) If anyone who is Air Force savvy catches any errors, please let me know. I like to be as factually correct as possible, and I'm kind-of a dunderhead when it comes to things military! I also fudged a bit with the medical stuff at the end. But, in truth, anyone who knows how first-trimester ultrasounds are _actually _performed will forgive my creative license.

Enjoy!

................................................................................

Chapter 5

Jack was sweating.

Sitting in a rented car outside a large, two-story colonial in Maryland, O'Neill tried taking deep, steadying breaths. It wasn't helping. He still felt like a teenage kid getting ready to call his dad for bail money. He did his best to swallow his nerves and climbed slowly out of the vehicle.

Hammond's home outside of DC was set in a neat, suburban neighborhood. Jack was actually a little surprised by the size of the place. General Hammond was a fairly Spartan man, and this place oozed charm. Walking up the cobblestone path to the front door, Jack had to admit he was impressed.

O'Neill took another deep breath and depressed the doorbell button. Within moments, he heard motion from inside. Almost immediately, the front door swung open, revealing a stern-faced, bald man wearing khaki slacks and a polo shirt.

"O'Neill!" The stern features softened into an expression of pleasant surprise. "What the hell brings you to my door?"

Sidestepping the issue for a moment, Jack followed the General's motion to come inside. "And what a nice door it is, sir. Never would have taken you for the better-homes-and-gardens type."

George Hammond grimaced. "Yeah. Seems I have a political obligation to look respectable while I'm working at the Pentagon. I was all but commanded to pick a nice house in the suburbs and look settled." He shrugged. "Tessa and Kayla like it, so I really can't complain," Hammond said, referring to his two granddaughters. Sensing O'Neill's discomfort, he ushered the younger man into a cheerful, spacious kitchen. "Care for some coffee? I just finished brewing a pot."

Jack nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."

Silence enveloped the room as Hammond pulled out two mugs and filled them. He set one on the table in front of O'Neill, and then took a seat opposite him. "So, why don't you tell me what's going on, son. It must be something important, to bring you across the country without so much as a phone call."

Taking a sip of the strong, steaming brew, Jack organized his thoughts. "General, what I'd like to tell you is so far off-the-record, it should have a category all its own. This is potentially career-ending stuff. So, if you'd rather not hear it, I'll finish this great cup of coffee and head back to the SGC."

George waved his hand. "O'Neill, my whole job is based on keeping secrets. I'm sure I can handle whatever you want to tell me."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "All right General, but I still think this needs to be kept completely unofficial."

Hammond nodded. "Then why don't you start by calling me George?"

"Seem to be doing a lot of that, lately," Jack muttered. Seeing the puzzled look on Hammond's face, he continued. "All right, George," he wrinkled his nose. Carter was right. This first-name business felt weird. "Suppose – hypothetically, of course – that a female member of the SGC became pregnant. What would you do?"

Hammond took a sip of his coffee, considering. "Well, on its own, pregnancy is not a reason to discharge someone from service. In fact, during the first 27 weeks of pregnancy, a woman cannot ask for separation from duties unless she has an exceptional medical condition that qualifies her for such. However," he continued, "the woman also has the right to an occupational medical evaluation of her work conditions, if she believes they may be hazardous to her fetus. Now, given the exceptionally unpredictable nature of life in the SGC, I'd imagine such an evaluation would provide ample cause for the woman to be removed to lighter duties."

Jack nodded. "Sure. But this all supposes the woman _wants_ to move to light duty. What if she doesn't?"

Hammond exhaled. "Well, there's no proven fetal hazard to stargate travel." He blinked. "In truth, I'm not entirely sure we have documented cases of _any_ pregnant woman using the gate." Rubbing his chin, he looked thoughtfully at Jack. "We could get into a load of trouble if it looked like we were discriminating against a pregnant woman. Not that anything related to the SGC would make it into the mainstream media, but a woman would certainly be within her rights to file a grievance with the Air Force if she thought she was being done a disservice. As her CO, your best bet would be to counsel her in the best interests of her child. Would this hypothetical woman be part of a scientific team?"

O'Neill shook his head. "No sir, she'd be part of an exploration team."

The older man tapped his finger on the handle of his mug. "That does make it tricky. As such, exploration teams aren't designated combat units. You, however, know better than anyone just how often those teams come under fire. I still think you'd be best advised to try to work with this woman on doing the right thing."

Jack suppressed a wince. "Well, this gets a little trickier, sir." He made a face. "I mean, George." Taking a breath, he continued. "What if, hypothetically, this woman was discovered to be carrying the child of someone in her direct line of command? And what if she had become pregnant as a direct result of an SGC mission?"

Hammond blinked. "Can't say I've ever heard of someone getting pregnant in the line of duty before." His gaze narrowed. "Are we talking sexual assault?"

O'Neill quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It was a case of alien chemical exposure."

"All right, Jack," Hammond said, sounding exasperated. "Let's cut the crap. What the hell is going on?"

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Carter is pregnant." Seeing George's eyes widen in shock, he plowed ahead. "With my baby." There. He'd said it.

Instead of the explosion he'd expected, Hammond merely leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "And how does 'alien chemical exposure' factor into this?"

Jack sighed. "We were on a diplomatic mission. While trying to fit into local customs, we drank some evil potion that completely robbed us of any sense of judgment and supercharged our hormones. Not only that, it seemed to result in hyper-fertility. At the time, it was embarrassing, but I imagine we would have gotten past it eventually. Now, however…" he trailed off. "I have absolutely no idea where to go from here. As her CO, I'm expected to counsel Sam in her best course of action during her pregnancy. However, as the father of that baby, I can hardly be expected to remain impartial." Jack snorted. "Hell, if I had it my way, I'd find a whole _other_ mountain to bury her under until she and that baby were safe and sound. Hardly the right attitude for an Air Force officer."

George smiled. "Perfectly understandable, though." Then he cocked his head as a thought occurred to him. "I don't suppose any reference to the… _incident_ or the 'evil potion' was made in your briefing report?"

Jack leaned forward, resting his forehead on the table. "No, sir. Nor was it in Daniel's or Teal'c's." Looking up, he appeared defeated. "We were all trying to protect Sam."

Now it was Hammond's turn to sigh. "Well, that does present a problem. If this had been reported immediately, you might have been able to work with the military on a solution that doesn't involve a court-martial." He leaned forward and looked O'Neill in the eyes. "Son, you and Sam have some tough choices to make. If you plan on going public with the paternity of that baby, one or both of you are facing very serious career and legal issues. If you're very lucky, the president will believe your story about the alien drug, and he'll only insist on reassigning of one of you." Hammond shook his head. "I really don't see any way that the two of you can both be in the same Air Force chain of command with such a personal relationship to each other. There's no way that the mother of your child could report to you in a professional capacity. It's not ethical, and it's not safe."

Jack nodded with resignation. "Yeah, I know all that. But it just seems inherently _wrong_ to be punished for something that never would have happened were we not doing our American duty."

George's face took on an expression of understanding. "You're right, of course. But nobody besides myself and SG-1 are going to believe that. You know as well as I do that there are political figures who've been looking to crucify you and Sam for years. This will be the perfect opportunity." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hate to ask this, but has Sam thought of resigning her commission and working with the SGC as a civilian?"

O'Neill exhaled sharply. "I haven't asked her. In truth, I don't even want to bring it up. It's completely unfair to expect that of her. Sure, she's a scientist. But she's also a damn good military officer. It seems downright medieval to make her resign just because she's pregnant."

Hammond nodded sadly. "You're absolutely right. But, of the two of you, she has the greater career potential as a civilian in the SGC. I don't mean to belittle your service, Jack, but your value to the stargate program is almost entirely based on your military credentials and experience. She, at least, has her science to fall back on."

"True enough, but my failure to be multi-talented should hardly cost her a distinguished military career." Jack sounded disgusted.

"Now listen here, son." Hammond glared sharply at O'Neill. "I understand you want to do what's best for Sam. But you also need to consider what's best for the SGC. It may not be your number one priority anymore, but it should at least be a factor in any decisions you reach." He paused, continuing to stare at Jack with his trademark commanding presence. "No matter what you may believe, that program _needs_ you. I shudder to think of the fiasco which would ensue if you resigned or retired. The president, no doubt, would be advised to replace you with any number of perfectly horrible people. The entire future of the SGC rests squarely on your shoulders. So, if there is any way you can be a father to your child and still execute your military duties, you should do everything possible to make it happen. Even if it's not fair to you or Sam."

Jack looked intently at General Hammond for a few moments before a small half-smile crossed his face. "Thank you, sir. I knew I could count on good advice from you."

Hammond visibly relaxed. "I hate to sound hard or uncaring, Jack. You know I have your best interests at heart. And you can count on my unending support in this matter, however it resolves itself." He returned Jack's smile with one of his own. "If I can help in any way, I will. I'd happily recommend either of you for civilian positions within the SGC. And, of course, I'll counsel the president against throwing your asses in jail."

Laughing, O'Neill leaned back in his chair. "Well, I guess that's something."

"And Jack," George's smile widened. "If I didn't say it before, let me say it now. Congratulations, son. I'm sure you must be out of your head with anxiety, but you'll do just fine."

Jack shook his head wryly. "I hope so, General. I sincerely hope so."

................................................................................

Sitting in her office, Sam went over her notes on the alien device. It was Sunday afternoon, and she knew she should probably be sitting in her living room with her feet up. But every time she had a moment alone, she began obsessing over the inevitable choices she was going to have to make soon. Diving into her work was about the only thing that kept her sane. It had therefore been a very productive two weeks since she'd found out about her pregnancy.

A soft knock at her office door drew her attention. Looking up, she saw Daniel standing in the entrance. "Hi," she said. "Shouldn't you be home today?"

Daniel smiled. "I could ask you the same thing. I was just tying up some loose ends when I noticed the light on in your office." Walking in, he took a seat on an empty stool beside her workbench. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, from what I can tell, the device is–"

He interrupted. "No, Sam, I mean anything… personal."

"Oh." Swallowing, she nodded. "I suppose that might not be a bad idea."

Daniel's eyes expressed concern. "How are you feeling?"

Sam sighed. "Sick. Exhausted." She met his gaze, looking small and vulnerable. "Terrified."

He nodded. "Understandable. Have you talked with the father yet?"

"It's okay. Daniel." She smiled reassuringly. "Jack filled me in. You don't have to pretend to be clueless anymore."

Chuckling, Daniel look relieved. "Thank goodness. You have no idea how hard that was."

"Actually, I probably have _some_ idea." Sam winced as she remembered weeks of pretending to be unaffected by what had happened on P6Y-441.

He nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you would." Pausing, he gathered his thoughts. "So, what exactly have you and Jack decided?"

Sam exhaled loudly. "Only that he wants to be there for us. We've decided to take a little time before deciding any of the specifics."

Daniel reached over and squeezed her hand. "Sam, you know I'll be there for you. Whatever you need."

She smiled gratefully. "I never doubted it, Daniel."

Taking a deep breath, he looked a little uncomfortable. "I also wanted to tell you that if there's any reason that Jack can't – or won't – be around, I'm willing to fill in. I know how impossibly difficult this is going to get, and I wanted you to know that if it would make things any easier, I'd even marry you, Sam."

Carter rocked back in her seat, completely taken aback. "Wow. Daniel, that's really…" She trailed off. "Wow," she repeated.

Daniel held up a hand. "Please don't get the wrong idea. You know how much I care about you, Sam. As a _friend_. My offer is simply an extension of that friendship, so please don't read anything deeper into it." He adjusted his glasses. "Besides the fact that Jack would kick my ass if I made the moves on his girl, I'd never endanger our friendship in that way."

Sam suppressed a laugh. "Okay, Daniel. Point taken. Though," she explained, "I'm _not_ Jack's 'girl.'"

He didn't look convinced. "You're having his baby, Sam. How much more of a claim can a guy stake?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You men must have a secret code, or something–" All at once, she broke off, eyes widening. All afternoon, she'd been feeling a dull ache in her abdomen. She had been ignoring it, figured her body was just reacting to the mountain of nachos she'd had for lunch. Suddenly, though, Sam's brain made a connection. The pain in her belly was _not_ gastrointestinal. She was having cramps. Clutching her hand to her stomach, she looked at Daniel imploringly. "My baby!" she gasped.

Daniel didn't need further prompting. Instantly, he was on the phone with the medical staff. Within minutes, he and Sam were on their way down to the infirmary.

Doctor Brightman came into the room and looked reassuringly at Sam. "Colonel, I understand you're having some pain. Any bleeding?"

Sam shook her head, looking pale and scared. "I don't think so."

The doctor patted her hand. "Even if you were, there's no reason to panic. Bleeding and pain in the first trimester are not uncommon. Though, of course, it is scary. Why don't you pull up your shirt and we'll perform an ultrasound, just to see what's going on in there." Glancing at Daniel, she asked, "Would you like Dr. Jackson to stay?"

Sam nodded. "Please." She looked at Daniel. "I mean, if it's all right with you."

Daniel took her hand and smiled. "Of course, Sam. Whatever you want."

Without further delay, Dr. Brightman wheeled over a portable ultrasound machine. Applying some cool, sticky gel to the paddle, she gently placed it on Sam's belly. Sam watched the doctor's face anxiously. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as Dr. Brightman carefully examined the grainy images on the screen in front of her.

Finally, Dr. Brightman looked at her patient. "Well, Colonel, I don't see a heartbeat." Sam's heart plummeted into her belly, and grief began clawing at her throat. Seeing the distress on Sam's face, the doctor quickly reached over and squeezed her hand. "Forgive me, Colonel. What I meant to say is that I don't see _a_ heartbeat – I see two." She smiled. "Congratulations, ma'am. You're having twins."

To be continued…


	6. Damn Hormones

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to give reviews. It's funny, but this story is not at all what I originally planned. Your suggestions, questions, and comments must have had an impact on me, because I've chucked my original outline, and am now just going where the characters in my head are directing me. LOL! I have no idea how long I'll be able to push out chapters this fast, but as long as I'm still inspired, I'll keep at it! Enjoy!

................................................................................

Chapter 6

Sam paced the short length of her living room. She'd been walking the same circuit for the better part of an hour, but felt no better now than she had when she'd started. She was a hopeless wreck and a bundle of restless energy.

Where _was_ he?

If nothing else, Jack O'Neill was generally predictable – at least he was to her. Sure, there were lots of people who might throw up their hands in exasperation trying to figure out what made Jack tick. But after all they'd been through together, Sam could generally read Jack like a book.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be having an off day.

After being struck dumb in the infirmary by the latest of Dr. Brightman's test results, Sam had allowed Daniel to drive her home. She sincerely hoped he hadn't been offended by her lack of conversation. She simply had not been able to string more than two words together. It was clear that Daniel hadn't wanted to leave, but she'd finally been able to convince him that all she really needed was time alone.

It had taken all of five minutes sitting alone in her kitchen, staring at Pete's bouquet before she'd decided she needed to call Jack. Unfortunately, there had been no answer at his home. So, she'd dialed his cell phone. And she'd gotten his voicemail on the first ring, which meant his phone was either shut off or outside the service area.

Quick calls to Daniel and Teal'c had not shed any light on the situation. Nobody seemed to have any idea where he'd gone. Sam reasoned that he'd have to be back tonight, because he was due at work tomorrow morning. So, she'd broken down and left him a voicemail message, asking him to call her at his first opportunity.

Since then, Sam had been oscillating between worry and annoyance. Had he gone fishing? Visited a friend? Tied up some loose ends for the SGC? Whatever the case, he really should have told someone. It was dangerous to go off alone.

Of course, the absurdity of those worries was not lost on Sam. Jack was a man who had faced his own death and the end of all life on Earth with calm, capable action. It seemed ridiculous to fear for his safety on a fishing trip. But given the absolute irony of her life at present, Sam would put _nothing_ past the fates.

_Brrrrrrring__!_

When the phone did ring, she was caught so off-guard, that she actually jumped. Quickly collecting herself, she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" _Please let it be him_.

"Carter? What's up?" Jack's voice washed over her like a soothing tide. One set of anxieties rushed out of her, leaving her feeling a bit ragged.

Sam took a deep, steadying breath. "I hate to bother you on the weekend, sir. But I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." She started pacing again. She couldn't help it. While no longer concerned for his safety, she still had a rather impressive set of _other_ worries to deal with. And they were all crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"In person?" He didn't sound very surprised by the request.

"Well, if it's not too much hassle, sir." Sam held her breath, awaiting his reply. She could have lit Vegas for a week with the nervous energy coursing through her at that moment.

"Actually, it's no hassle at all, Carter. I'm on your front porch."

Sam was so startled, she almost dropped the phone. "_What?_ You're _where?_" She poked her head through the curtains. Sure enough, there was Jack, standing right in the middle of the porch.

Seeing her face through the window, Jack smiled and waved. "Well, I got your message. Turns out, your house was on my way back from the airport. Figured I'd just come by. Then I thought I'd better make sure you were here and awake before I dropped in unannounced." He cocked his head to the side. "Uh, Carter, are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh! Yes, sir!" Abruptly, Sam realized she'd been staring out the window in mute disbelief. Without further delay, she slammed down the phone and rushed to open her door.

"Hi," she said, sounding a bit breathless. "Please, come in."

As she ushered him to a seat on her sofa, Sam desperately tried collecting her thoughts. She'd planned on having a few minutes notice before talking to him. Since that was no longer an option, she sincerely hoped she didn't end up sounding too stupid.

"So," Jack said a little too brightly, "what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, sir." She paused, looking at him. "Can I call you Jack? I think this is going to be one of _those_ conversations, sir."

To his credit, O'Neill hardly flinched. "Go for it."

Nodding, Sam continued. "Okay, Jack, there are actually a few things I think I should fill you in on. " Unable to sit still, Sam stood up and resumed pacing again. "First of all, you really shouldn't go running off without telling anyone where you are." Whoa. That was _not_ what she'd been planning on saying.

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"I mean…" she trailed off. "I have no idea what I mean, sir. Just disregard that."

Jack shook his head. "No, you're absolutely right. Considering what you're going through, you should be able to get in touch with me if you need to. I'm sorry for leaving with no explanation, Sam. I said I'd be here for you, and I meant it."

"Oh. Well. Thank you, Jack." Sam wasn't sure if she could possibly feel any more off-kilter than she did at that moment. None of the conversation was going according to plan. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try again. "This has been a rather eventful weekend for me."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, me too. I visited General Hammond in DC. Got some good advice on our situation."

Looking totally astounded, Sam sank into a chair. "You did _what_?"

O'Neill had the grace to look embarrassed. "I suppose I should have asked you before going to see him, but I'm pretty used to acting on my own." He cringed. "I'm really sorry, Carter. If it helps, he promised me that our conversation was totally off the record."

Sam blinked. "Oh. Okay." Her composure was now completely shot. "Daniel offered to marry me," she blurted.

"_What?_" Now it was Jack who looked astounded. "Daniel _proposed?_"

"I wouldn't call it a proposal, so much as an offer of assistance." Sam said faintly.

"Well what did you tell him?" Jack demanded.

She sighed in exasperation. "I told you. He didn't really ask, so I didn't really have to answer. He just left the option open for future reference. And he made it very clear that he was only offering as a friend. Nothing more." Trying to collect herself, she focused on Jack's face. Seeing no small amount of anger mixed in with his shock, she was unable to stifle a giggle. "He said you'd kick his butt if he tried putting the moves on your girl." Oh, dear. There went her mouth again.

Much to her amazement, her last comment actually made Jack smile. "Danny said that? I always knew he was a smart boy." Seeing the surprise on Sam's face, he winked. Sam supposed that meant he was just kidding. He wasn't _really_ feeling possessive.

"So, anyway," she continued, "I thought you might like to know. I think he meant it as an out for both of us. He's not military, Jack. If I married him, there wouldn't be any damage to either of our careers. And, being that he's pretty much family to both of us, you know you'd still have a place in all our lives."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "It was very gallant of Daniel to offer. But, Sam, I already told you. I'm not going to be a favorite uncle to this baby. I'm going to be its father."

Sam licked her lips. "Ah, Jack, there's more."

O'Neill shook his head, looking a bit punch-drunk. "What? Did Teal'c propose, too?"

She couldn't help giggling. "No, thank goodness." _That_ would be a conversation she would not want to have any time soon. "Actually, Jack, I had some mild cramping today."

Immediately looking concerned, he leaned forward, studying her intently. "Are you both okay?"

Sam swallowed. "Ah… Yes. But, at Dr. Brightman's recommendation, I'm seeing a perinatologist in 6 weeks."

"A peri-na-who?" Jack still looked worried.

She explained. "A perinatologist is a high-risk obstetrician."

He interrupted. "High risk?" Alarm resounded clearly in his voice. "Carter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jack. Just a precautionary measure." She took a deep breath. "It's actually routine to refer all women with twin pregnancies to a perinatologist."

At first, she wasn't sure he'd heard her. His face was absolutely blank. Then, after a few moments, he sank back into the couch. "Twins." He laughed, sounding just a little bit unglued. "Of course. The alien fertility drug strikes again."

Sam smiled weakly. "Are you sure you don't want me to take Daniel up on his offer?"

Sighing deeply, Jack looked her in the eyes. "Don't be silly." Seeing the obvious anxiety on her face, he patted the seat next to him on the sofa. "Carter, come here."

Somewhat shyly, Sam rose from her chair and crossed to where he was sitting. She sat down beside him, still holding herself a bit stiffly.

Without a word, Jack put his arm around her and pulled her snugly against his side. As if by magic, Sam felt her troubles shrink just a bit. It felt so amazingly, undeniably good to just lean on someone. Especially when that someone was Jack. Unfortunately, much to her surprise and chagrin, she then proceeded to burst into tears.

Instead of running in fear, which was Jack's usual response to tears, he actually seemed to pull her closer. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay, Sam." Jack placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and held her securely as she cried.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccupped in between sobs. "Must be these damn hormones."

Jack smiled into her hair. "Sure. Some excuse. Just because you're having a couple of babies, you think you can get all emotional on me." His voice was light and humorous, leaving no doubt that he was just teasing her. Then, turning serious, he spoke softly. "Go ahead and lean on me, Sam. I'm not going anywhere."

................................................................................

The faint glow of predawn had begun to fill the room when Sam opened her eyes. A crick in her neck said she must have slept in an awkward position.

It was the soft snore rumbling beneath her ear that really clued her in to the situation.

With a distinct feeling of dé·jà vu, Carter lifter her head and examined the person sleeping beside her.

Her first feeling was relief. At least _this_ time they both had clothes on. Her second feeling was somewhat warmer and less definable. Sam remembered crying on Jack's shoulder for a good long while the night before. Once the tears had started, she just hadn't been able to shut them off. She must have exhausted herself – something that wasn't hard to do these days – because, according to the clock on the wall, it was now four in the morning, and Jack was still here. She was touched beyond measure that he'd stuck around.

Silently, she examined his face. There was no denying that he was an attractive man. But, beyond that, there was real character etched in his rugged features. Sam was fascinated. She rarely had the opportunity to examine him like this, so relaxed and unguarded. The boundaries they had placed around their relationship had generally prevented moments like this from occurring. And now, Sam found it difficult to look away.

Somewhere within her head, a voice whispered that this sort of study was dangerous. Despite the current situation, it was not prudent to let herself act on any of her feelings for this man. Sitting there, gazing at his face, Sam couldn't help realize how very precious he was to her. She knew that this road led only to heartache, but ever since their fateful night together, she'd been virtually unable to leash her thoughts concerning Jack O'Neill.

The utter unfairness of the situation struck her like a two-by-four. Frustration and anger clawed in her belly, making tears form in her eyes. Here was a man who was honorable, witty, and determined. He was someone who had proven himself trustworthy a thousand times, and had acknowledged strong feelings for her on more than one occasion. Not only that, he was the father to the two tiny lives growing inside her. And yet, despite all that – in truth, _because_ _of_ all that – she could not have him. While this was nothing new to her, it seemed that if the universe had any sense of balance and justice, the situation would change somehow.

Blinking rapidly, Sam wrestled her feelings under control. She didn't have the time or energy for self-pity anymore. Her own life might be a royal mess, but she was going to do everything in her power to give her children something much more hopeful. And that probably should start right now, by waking their father in time to get to work.

With one last look at his sleeping face, Sam leaned forward and spoke softly. "Jack, it's time to get up."

A quick intake of breath preceded the gentle flutter of his eyelids opening. There was one fuzzy, unfocused moment before he came completely awake that Sam swore she saw something deep and powerful in his gaze. But it was gone in an instant and replaced by the intense, sharp presence she was so used to.

"Morning," he said, trying to work the kinks out of his neck. "What time is it?"

Sam abruptly realized that she was still pretty much laying on top of him. Pulling away, she answered, "About four o'clock." Once there was a safe distance between them, she met his eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. You really didn't have to stay."

Jack just shrugged and continued to stretch. "It's no problem, Sam. These past few weeks have been one hell of a rollercoaster for us both. You were obviously exhausted, and in truth, so was I."

Sam nodded, and silence descended. She supposed she should feel awkward, but she really didn't. Meeting his gaze, she only felt a swell of tranquility. At times like this, when it was just the two of them, she could actually believe that things would be okay.

Sensing her mood, a half smile appeared on Jack's lips. In a gesture of affection, he reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Somehow, though, the innocence of the moment seemed to change. Instead of letting his hand fall away, Jack continued to run his fingers along her cheek. Tension flared, and Sam felt mesmerized. Unable to look away, she saw a host of emotions flicker through his gaze far too quickly to catalog any of them. But, undeniably, the gentle affection of a moment before had transformed into something much more intense. Without apparent thought or intention, both of them began leaning toward the other, until their faces were separated by mere inches.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened. Without explanation, she abruptly pulled away and bolted out of the room. Within seconds, Jack heard retching from the direction of the bathroom.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "I've never had _that_ effect on a girl before."


	7. Unravelling

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those who have read and reviewed thus far. You've all inspired me immensely. And thanks also to my buddy Jeff, who may be the only person on Earth more anal about Stargate details than I am.

................................................................................

Chapter 7

Staring intently at the crystal-topped metal cylinder on her workbench, Sam went over the information again in her mind. The purpose of the device was no clearer to her now than it had been three weeks ago. And, though they had admittedly been three rather hellish weeks, she'd spent every spare moment working on the puzzle. She was starting to worry that the pregnancy hormones were somehow interfering with her thought processes.

The device was designed with a simplicity that belied its sophisticated nature. The crystals were clearly generating power surges in a regular, repeating pattern. Sam had pored over the electromagnetic data for days with absolutely no clue what it could mean. If it was some kind of communication beacon, she would expect it to be generating more power. Though the device was painful if touched, it did not emit enough energy to be dangerous.

"Mind if we interrupt?"

Snapping to attention, Sam was surprised to see Daniel and Teal'c standing in her office. "Wow, I didn't even hear you guys come in." She blinked and shook her head, as if to clear it. "I've been pretty wrapped up in figuring this thing out."

Daniel sighed ruefully. "Wish I could shed some light on it, Sam. But even after spending days at the ruined city with SG-4, I haven't found a single clue."

Sam's face reflected her frustration. "It just doesn't make any sense. The crystals aren't powerful enough to be an energy source. It emits a repeated set of frequencies, but not strongly enough to be picked up at any useful distance. And yet, its designers were clearly very advanced. The craftsmanship is equivalent to that of devices built by the Ancients." She paused, looking puzzled. "Originally, I thought perhaps the crystals had just lost some of their strength over time, but from the electrochemical analysis I performed, it seems clear that these particular crystals were never very powerful to begin with."

Daniel leaned over the device. "Is it some sort of weapon? Clearly, it does hurt to touch it."

She shook her head. "It's not powerful enough to even stun someone, much less injure them. You'd get more of a shock if you touched an electric cattle fence." She tapped her fingers on the workbench. "No, the jolt must be a side effect of its true purpose." She made a face. "Whatever that might be."

Teal'c pointed to the metallic portion of the device. "Have you any idea what these lines may indicate?" There were long, irregularly sized grooves carved into the length of the cylinder.

Sam looked blank. "Not a clue. We wondered if they might be some sort of code, but if that's the case, it's completely over our heads." She shrugged. "And as far as we can tell, the cylinder is completely solid. There are no mechanisms or hollow sections inside the base. It's pretty much just a chunk of steel alloy with those crystals stuck to the top of it."

Daniel scratched his head. "Maybe it's just art?"

Sam laughed. "I hope not, because if so, it's pretty bad art. I'd have thought the Ancients had better aesthetic taste than that."

Teal'c smiled at her. "Colonel Carter, I am sure you will eventually unravel this mystery."

"I wish I was as confident." She grimaced. "I think being pregnant has scrambled my brains."

Daniel smiled. "And how are the little juniors doing in there?"

"Daniel," Sam said with a wince, "could you please _not_ call them 'juniors?'"

Daniel looked puzzled. "Okay… Mind if I ask why not?"

Teal'c replied before Sam had a chance. "If you recall, Daniel, 'Junior' is what O'Neill formerly called my symbiote. I imagine that using the same nickname on her unborn children would make Colonel Carter most uncomfortable."

"Oh!" Daniel chuckled. "Sorry, Sam. I didn't even think about it."

Sam just smiled. "Don't feel bad. Jack–" She broke off, blushing, and quickly corrected herself. "General O'Neill used the nickname in a previous conversation, and it didn't occur to me until later why I didn't like it." If either Daniel or Teal'c noticed Sam's use of O'Neill's first name, neither gave any indication of it. Sam once again said a silent prayer of thanks for having the best friends in the galaxy.

"We actually just stopped by because we're going to the mess hall to grab some lunch. We thought we'd see if you wanted to come with us." Daniel smiled. "Since they finally have those refrigeration units fixed, I think we can actually get real food again."

Sam swallowed. "Thanks, but I'll pass." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. When she reopened them, she smiled wryly. "Guess my little 'symbiotes' aren't fond of cafeteria food. I'm pretty nauseous these days. The doc says I can skip a few meals in the first trimester, as long as I keep pushing the fluids." She sighed. "I think I'll just stay here and work on this contraption some more. The nausea tends to ease up a bit around dinner, so hopefully I'll be able to eat then."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, but don't overdo it. And please, call if you need anything."

Teal'c chimed in. "Later on, if you would like, I can teach you some deep breathing exercises. They are useful in mentally conquering pain and discomfort."

Sam smiled, genuinely touched. "Thanks, guys." She waved as they turned and left the room. As they disappeared down the hallway, Sam propped her elbow on the bench and rested her chin in her hand. Since Daniel and Teal'c had discovered her condition, they had both been going out of their way to make her feel welcomed and comfortable. She supposed they didn't want her to feel left out, since she'd opted to suspend gate travel until her pregnancy was finished. Sam swallowed at the hollow feeling inside her. Honestly, she knew that her career could end much sooner than her pregnancy, and that she may never have the chance to resume gate travel. But, in light of the countless risks associated with her job, not to mention the unknown effects of gate travel on a developing fetus, Sam couldn't have made a different decision.

Sighing, she folded her arms and buried her head in the crook of her elbow. Everything about the situation was complicated. Despite the chaos surrounding their conception, Sam already felt an immensely powerful bond with the two little passengers in her body. She felt like she might finally have the chance to love something without reservation or conditions, and to feel that love returned wholeheartedly. More importantly, she was actually going to be _needed_ by someone. She supposed that the SGC and a host of innocent lives needed her in some capacity. But that was a pretty vague concept, and not one that made her feel warm and fuzzy. The need of a child for its mother, by contrast, was sharp and powerful. She was naturally still terrified of the consequences of her pregnancy, but at the same time, she felt a steady, underlying layer of joy in the situation.

Breathing evenly, Sam let her thoughts wander. There was so little joy in her life. Satisfaction? Sure. She even felt happy sometimes. But real, undiluted _joy_ was in short supply. There had been a few, fleeting moments with Pete. And, of course, there was Jack. Her heart fluttered. Before this whole mess, she had gotten very good at suppressing the small doses of pleasure she'd felt when in his presence. But even then, on the far too numerous occasions when he'd narrowly escaped death, Sam had to admit that pure joy had filled her heart when she'd learned he was safe. To the rest of the world, he was General O'Neill, her commanding officer and friend. But in the privacy of her own mind, she'd long since acknowledged that he meant much more to her than that. Much more, in fact, than he should.

Sighing, she tried pushing back a feeling of melancholy. Somewhere in her heart, she'd always assumed that Jack felt the same way about her. But if that was the case, then why hadn't he said something in the last few weeks? It wasn't as if they had anything left to lose. The damage to their careers would be irreparable when the scandal finally broke. In her mind, she thought they might as well take what little comfort they could find in each other. Silently, she feared that she may have made a terrible miscalculation. Perhaps it wasn't fear of professional repercussions which had kept Jack from expressing feelings toward her. Perhaps it was something deeper and more personal. If that was the case, there was nothing to be done about it. She knew she'd be devastated and emotionally bare, stripped of the lone excuse that she'd comforted herself with for years.

Exhaustion crept over her like a shadow. Her mind drifted, and numbness settled over her…

"Carter, I've got some news." Jack's voice sliced through the fog in her mind.

Sam's head shot up immediately. She must have drifted off. "Sir?" She blinked, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught napping at her desk.

"It's about the Ka'Shakk, Sam." His voice was distant, and slightly cold. "There's more to the story than you know. That drink didn't just relax you. It knocked you out." His eyes seemed to burn holes in her brain. "We never slept together, Carter. It was a memory planted by the Colonists. And that's not all they planted." He held up a piece of paper. The grainy, black and white image marked it clearly as a sonogram. "Take a look, Carter. Look at those twins you're carrying."

With growing horror, Sam examined the picture. She wasn't a doctor, but clearly, something was wrong. Her babies, who last week had appeared so perfect on the ultrasound, now looked distorted. Wrong… and yet, familiar. All at once it hit her. "My God!" she gasped. "They're Goa'uld!" Sam felt a wave of nausea crash over her.

Jack's eyes showed nothing but pity and contempt. "I'm afraid so. We're going to have to kill them, Carter." He reached over and grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you to the infirmary now."

Sam tried pulling away. "No!" She felt hot tears spring up in her eyes. "Jack, please, let me digest this for a second–"

"No time," he snapped. Again, he pulled on her arm. "We have to go now, Carter." When she resisted, he yanked again, shaking her. "Carter! _Carter!"_

_"Carter!"_

Sam's eyes sprang open. She was hunched over her workbench with her head in her arms. Jack stood beside her, gently grasping her elbow, shaking her slightly. Immediately, she gasped with relief. A dream. It had all been a dream. Sitting up, Sam looked wildly at Jack, trying to shake off the rest of the nightmare.

Something of her terror must have shown in her eyes, because Jack immediately looked concerned. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Bad dream," she mumbled. "I'll be fine." She blinked rapidly, still feeling unsteady.

He squeezed her arm gently. "I came to see if you'd figured anything out about the do-hickey. But maybe I should just make you go home and get some sleep, instead."

Sam tried to smile, but was pretty sure she failed miserably. Giving up, she settled for a grimace. Glancing around to be sure they were alone, Sam continued in a very quiet voice. "Sir, I think we have to come clean." She swallowed. "I can't live with all this secrecy anymore." She inclined her head thoughtfully. "Ironic, considering what we do for a living. But still true. Sir, I think our best bet is to just spill it all to our higher-ups and let them decide our fates."

Jack paused, considering her words. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes, and knowing there was an identical set on his own face, O'Neill leaned heavily on the workbench. He released her arm and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I've been thinking, too." He looked at her piercingly. "When do you want to do this?"

Sam straightened. "The sooner, the better, sir."

He nodded. "I'll set it up right way."

................................................................................

Less than six hours later, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam sat in the briefing room. They weren't alone. Across the table, three high-ranking Air Force officers, including General Hammond, sat looking stern and grim-faced. O'Neill stood at the head of the table, looking even less cheerful than the others assembled. Sam could sense Daniel and Teal'c's apprehension and puzzlement. They had no idea what was coming, though surely they must have their suspicions, given the circumstances.

Jack looked at the members of SG-1. There was no hint of warmth or friendliness in his eyes as he spoke. "I've called you here today so that we can correct a mistake." He inclined his head toward the three officers seated across from them. "These gentlemen will be overseeing the process, to ensure there are no further discrepancies. In a moment, you'll each be going with one of these men and revising your mission briefings for the diplomatic assignment to P6Y-441. There were several pertinent details left out of those reports. I'm sure I don't have to remind you exactly which details I'm referring to." O'Neill did not make eye contact with Sam at all. "Please be as thorough as you possibly can." Sam inwardly winced. No matter how dedicated she was to bringing out the truth, there were some things that she simply was not going to record officially.

Jack's face was hard as stone. "I've already submitted my revised report under the supervision of General Hammond. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the integrity of the SGC is at stake here." He took a breath, still avoiding Sam's eyes, and then nodded to General Hammond.

The General stood, and sent a hard look at the team members. In his trademark no-nonsense tone of voice, he picked up where Jack had left off. "Once your reports are complete, you may return home for the next several days, pending a review of the situation. General O'Neill has requested that any disciplinary actions be decided upon quickly, and has waived any right to a court-martial. Colonel Carter has also indicated this preference. Since Doctor Jackson and Teal'c are non-military personnel, there is no court-martial issue to discuss. However, we all feel it would be best for everyone involved to take paid leave until all actions and penalties resulting from the situation are decided." Then he turned and nodded to the officers. At once, each of them stood and motioned for an SG-1 team member to follow him. To Sam's combined relief and discomfort, it was General Hammond who gestured toward her.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stood and followed him. It was time to face the music.


	8. Morning Sickness

A/N : I wanted to thank one of my attentive reviewers for pointing out a bit of creative license I took in a previous chapter. I laughed when I read the review, because, as I was writing the section in question, I had a twinge of guilt for not staying true to science. But, then I figured, who would notice? Shame on me for underestimating my readers! LOL!

It is true that the levels of pregnancy hormone, hCG (human chorionic gonadotropin), vary significantly from woman to woman in early pregnancy – especially with twins – so Doctor Brightman's estimate of Sam's conception date would have been pretty much a guess. (The levels for a woman who is 6 weeks pregnant could be anywhere from 1,080 - 56,500 mIU/ml. Obviously quite a spread.) The "beta hCG" test (which quantifies the levels of hCG) is usually taken three times, each spaced several days apart, to ensure the numbers double, because this is a sign of a healthy pregnancy. However, I figured you would forgive me this small liberty. The ultrasound would have confirmed the conception date, anyway.

I hope it hasn't detracted from the believability of the story too much. As someone who has had WAAAAAAY too much firsthand experience with the particulars of human fertility, early pregnancy, and the distinct joy of carrying twins, I didn't want to bore you with the details. But thanks, Kris, for reading closely enough to notice! If the rest of the story is believable enough that the small details stick out, then I guess I'm not doing half-bad!

And now, back to the show….

................................................................................

Chapter 8

Sam wasn't the type to take solace in a bottle. And, given her present condition, she wasn't about to start tonight. However, had she not been pregnant, Sam was pretty sure she'd be drunk.

Settling instead for a cup of herbal tea, Sam sank onto her sofa, clicking on the television. A hot bath would have been nice, but the doctor had recommended avoiding anything that could raise her body temperature during the first trimester.

No baths, no alcohol and now, no work either. This pregnancy had effectively taken all her stress relief outlets and chucked them out the window. Depending on how long it took the military to decide her fate, she just might take Teal'c up on his offer to teach her deep breathing exercises.

She was flipping through the channels, disgusted with the total absence of quality programs, when a knock sounded at her door. Sam couldn't imagine who would be showing up at her door unannounced this late in the day. Unless… No, they wouldn't… Not after everything that had happened today.

She peeked through the front door window.

It appeared she was wrong. They most definitely would.

Smiling in spite of herself, Sam opened the door. There, on the front steps stood Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. The three were dressed casually, and had clearly been drinking. Well, Daniel and Jack had clearly been drinking. Teal'c, as usual, looked sober.

"Hi Sam!" Daniel waved. "We were out, just trying to relax, when we realized we were missing someone." He swayed slightly as he talked, though his speech was still remarkably crisp. "I mean, how often is it that we _all_ have a night off together?" Daniel paused and rubbed his forehead. Turning to Jack, he muttered, "Probably shouldn't mention that whole 'night off' thing, huh?"

Teal'c subtly rolled his eyes. "Samantha, we did not wish to exclude you. However, your business appeared to take longer than our own, so we decided to wait until you were finished. It was O'Neill's decision to wait at a bar." Teal'c sighed. "I opted to drink only non-alcoholic beverages, as someone had to drive the car."

Sam's eyes bulged. "_You_ drove? Teal'c, do you even have a driver's license?"

He looked at Sam without blinking. "I have flown shuttlecraft across skies filled with enemy weapons' fire. I am capable of driving a car." Looking at the two unsteady men standing beside him on the porch, he continued. "I am certainly more capable than either of them right now."

Sam couldn't argue. Seeing that either Daniel, or Jack – or both – were about to fall over, she quickly opened the door and gestured for them to come inside. Daniel nearly tripped as he entered, and Sam quickly grabbed him by the arm. Glancing at Teal'c, she noticed he was performing a similar routine with Jack. "He's awfully quiet," she noted, nodding her head at Teal'c's unsteady partner. "Is he upset, or just too drunk to talk?"

Teal'c opened his mouth to reply, but O'Neill interrupted. "Yes," he said forcefully.

Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing. She allowed Daniel to collapse on the sofa before turning to help Teal'c maneuver Jack to the love seat. Shaking her head, she looked at the large Jaffa with amusement. "You probably should have stopped them after the first five or six drinks. They're going to be hurting tomorrow."

Teal'c regarded her with a serious expression. "I have learned two valuable lessons since coming to your world, Colonel Carter. The first is, never underestimate the Tauri. The second is, never come between O'Neill and an alcoholic beverage. The results of ignoring either lesson are not pretty."

Carter laughed. "Fair enough," she replied. Then, looking at Jack to gauge his reaction, she grew alarmed at the pasty cast to his features. "Ah, Teal'c, I think maybe you'd better get him to the bathroom." Sam had thus far been successful in making it to the toilet with every bout of her morning sickness. She'd be damned if, after all that effort, she was going to end up cleaning _Jack's_ mess.

Immediately understanding Sam's concern, Teal'c practically picked Jack up and propelled him toward the restroom. Moments after hearing the bathroom door open, Sam heard retching coming from that direction. Turning her attention to Daniel, she was relieved to see him lying on the couch, snoring softly.

Sighing, Sam shook her head. So much for a quiet evening at home. Truthfully, however, she wasn't all that annoyed. Mostly, she was just glad to have some company on this grim, uncertain evening.

................................................................................

Morning light filtered through the mini-blinds on Sam's bedroom windows. She tried moving silently as she grabbed her deodorant and jewelry from the dressing table, but she evidently wasn't successful. A sharp intake of breath alerted her that the "patient" in her bed had finally woken up.

A low groan confirmed her predictions of a major hangover. "Somebody shoot me." Jack's voice was muffled, as he pulled a pillow over his head.

Sam smiled. "Sorry for waking you sir," she said softly. "Just needed a few things. I'll be out of your way in a second."

"Carter," he said, gingerly lifting the pillow and blinking the haze from his vision. "This is the second time I've woken up naked in your bed with no recollection of how I got there." He reached up and gently rubbed one of his temples. "I've gotta stop doing that."

Despite her desire to stay quiet, Sam couldn't suppress a giggle. "Well, sir, look on the bright side. You're not completely naked. We just had to take off your shirt because you threw up on it." She grinned. "And at least this time, you don't have company in there with you."

Jack examined her blearily. "That's the _bright_ side? The fact that I threw up on myself and I'm_ not_ naked in bed with a beautiful woman?" He raised an eyebrow. "Carter, you've really got a funny way of looking at things."

Sam felt herself begin to blush. Holding up her hands, she started backing out of the room. "I think I'll just go downstairs now." She was glad to see that Jack hadn't lost his sense of humor. "The shower up here is free. Teal'c and I have both used it, but if you hurry, you can get in there before Daniel. I'm guessing that whoever gets the last shower is going to run out of hot water halfway through." That seemed to be motivation enough, because as she left, closing the door behind her, she saw Jack starting to sit up.

Walking slowly down the hallway, Sam shook her head. Jack O'Neill professed himself to be a simple guy. Any casual observer would have agreed wholeheartedly. And, she supposed, in many ways they would be right. But, for some reason, she could _not_ get a handle on certain aspects of his personality – specifically, his feelings for her. It was obvious he cared strongly about her. It was also obvious that he was going to avoid acting on those feelings if at all humanly possible. However, what was _not_ obvious was why. Was it his career? Was it fear of destroying their perfect friendship? Or was it just a lack of desire for anything more than what they already had together? Sam had no idea. And, until she got more insight, she was reluctant to push the issue.

Heading downstairs, she smiled as she heard Teal'c trying to rouse Daniel from the sofa. Once again, she was profoundly glad to have such amazing friends. She had not wanted to face this first morning of her disciplinary leave alone. Hearing Daniel's muffled groan of pain, she hurried into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. In a few hours, with a few aspirin, her adopted family would be right as rain. Sam just hoped that after the hangovers wore off, there would be time to bond with each other again. Things had not been right since the trip to P6Y-441. She missed the easy, carefree camaraderie between them. Perhaps now that everything was out in the open, some of the awkwardness would recede.

As she finished preparing the coffee, Sam began humming a happy tune under her breath. She may be facing a tough road, but she was surrounded by people who cared about her. All in all, she felt like she was finally starting to get ahead in the game.

................................................................................

Jack stood beneath the pounding water, feeling like… well… like he'd had way too much to drink the night before. Go figure.

He was mostly mortified for behaving so poorly. His memories were _very_ sketchy, but he had no trouble believing Sam's report of him throwing up. It had been a long time since he'd gotten that drunk. He supposed, considering all that had been brewing over the last few months, he was about due for it. He just wished he hadn't ended up on Carter's doorstep at the conclusion of his binge.

Jack was pretty sure it had been Daniel's idea to visit Sam. He was also pretty sure he hadn't argued against the idea. She was becoming his favorite controlled substance these days. He knew he should be avoiding any personal contact with her that didn't concern the pregnancy. But knowing that and actually _doing_ that were two very different things. And he was apparently not very good at taking his own advice.

For a brief moment this morning, after he'd woken up surrounded by the light, breezy scent of her, Jack had imagined he'd find her in bed beside him. And, instead of the surprise and dread that he'd expected, all he'd felt was a warm, happy satisfaction. His subconscious mind hadn't even blinked at the thought. Once the moment passed, and he realized Sam had not spent the night with him, disappointment had sliced through him like a knife.

Those brief flashes of emotion had really knocked him for a loop. Evidently, somewhere deep inside himself, something had woken up and was not going to go away. It was as if the years of suppressed feelings had suddenly taken on a life of their own. They sensed the barriers being lifted, and they were clawing to get out.

Jack clenched his jaw. He _had_ to get a grip on things. This was absolutely _not_ the time to start acting on those feelings. First of all, he felt a mountain of guilt for what was inevitably going to happen to Sam's career. He had no doubt that the Air Force would require either a resignation or a reassignment for at least one of them. He knew Sam well enough to realize she'd resign her commission before leaving the SGC, and she'd do both before she'd let his career fail. As Hammond had pointed out, disaster would likely befall the SGC if Jack resigned. And so, much as it killed him to think of the sacrifices Sam would have to make, he knew it was all but decided. There was just no other way out.

Jack also knew he could easily use the situation to push himself closer to Sam. On the surface, it looked so simple. Two people who cared about each other were having twin babies. What could be more straightforward than that? Unfortunately, Jack knew otherwise. The night of passion that had conceived their babies was nothing less than a mistake. Neither he nor Sam would have ever acted so rashly in a clear-headed state. Unfortunately, that fact didn't change the consequences of their actions. Though they hadn't spoken of it, he knew Sam had lost a deeply important relationship with Pete as a result of their night together. And she was also facing the ruin of her career. All this, plus the shock of having two children suddenly thrust upon her, made Sam's current position in life rather hellish. Jack knew he could ride in and sweep her off her feet, because she'd be more than happy for any bright spot. But how long would the happiness last before she began feeling resentment toward the man who had gotten her into the whole mess? Jack knew he'd rather keep her at arm's length, no matter how painful it might be, rather than have her for a brief moment and lose her.

He wasn't very good at losing things that he loved.

Pushing that thought from his mind, O'Neill shut off the shower and toweled himself dry. He dressed himself in the jeans he'd been wearing the night before. They weren't exactly clean, but they beat walking around in a towel.

Jack left the bathroom and headed down the steps. "Hey, Daniel," he called out, "the shower's all yours."

"Thanks Jack." Daniel called back from the kitchen. "I'm just going to finish my coffee."

Coffee. Jack smelled the pleasing aroma drifting into the living room. He was just about to follow his nose into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He heard Sam curse softly through the doorway.

"Jack, could you get that? I'm in the middle of making omelets. If I leave them now, they'll burn." She paused, and Jack heard the scrape of a spatula on a frying pan. "Just tell whoever it is I'll be right there."

Shrugging, O'Neill walked over to the front door and opened it.

Jacob Carter, retired two-star general of the United States Air Force, and host to the Tok'ra symbiote, Selmak, stood on Sam's front porch. He looked at Jack, taking in the damp, fresh-from-the-shower hair, bare chest, and rumpled jeans, and proceeded to do what any father might do in the same situation.

Jack never saw the punch. He had a vague impression of the ground rushing up to meet him, as the rest of the world faded into blackness.


	9. Jackass

A/N: First of all, I'm having fun with this. Hope everyone else is too!

And a note to Kris - I hope your pregnancy turned out okay! My own twin miracles were a result of IVF, after years of heartaches and difficulties, so I understand what you're saying. I actually started this story while on eight weeks of hospitalized bedrest, trying to ward off preterm labor. I'm sure I could get WAY too graphic about fertility and pregnancy woes, if I wanted. LOL!

Enjoy, everyone!

................................................................................

Chapter 9

"_SAMANTHA!_" Jacob's roar practically shook the rafters of Sam's house.

Eyes wide with alarm, Sam exchanged startled glances with Teal'c and Daniel before dropping the spatula and running into the living room. Seeing Jack's crumpled form lying on the floor, and her livid father looming over him in the doorway, Sam gaped in total shock. "Dad? What the hell is going on here?"

Shaking with fury, Jacob speared her with the look that had made him a two-star general. "I could ask you the same thing, young lady!" He stepped over Jack, barely acknowledging the obstacle, and zeroed in on Sam. "I got word through the Tok'ra that you were having some trouble deciphering a piece of Ancient technology. I thought that perhaps Selmak and I could help out. Imagine my shock when, upon arrival, a security officer informed me that my daughter was absent from the base pending disciplinary action! When I burst into _General O'Neill's_ office–" Jacob's voice oozed contempt as he spoke Jack's name, "–I was given even more of a shock. He wasn't in. General Hammond, however, was. He and two other officers were in the middle of a rather headed discussion of someone's misconduct and pregnancy." He flushed in anger. "When I glanced down and saw _your name_ on the files in front of them, I thought I might fall over! I demanded an explanation. There was no way, I explained, that my daughter would find herself pregnant and_ not tell me. _General Hammond wouldn't give me any details, but his face said it all. He suggested I come speak with you. Of course," Jacob fumed, "it all made sense when _he_ opened the door, acting like he owned the place!"

For an instant, Sam was too shocked to move. Then, totally ignoring her father, she rushed over to Jack.

"Oh good God, is he all right?" Daniel rushed into the living room, passing Jacob without a second glance, and knelt beside Sam.

Clearly taken aback, Sam's father blinked at Daniel's appearance. When Teal'c also rushed into the room, he began to look genuinely stunned and puzzled.

Sam gingerly lifted Jack's head from the floor. There was an angry red welt on the left side of Jack's face, which was beginning to swell. She also felt a decent-sized lump on the back of his head, where he had struck the floor after being knocked out. Looking more furious than Jacob had a moment earlier, Sam skewered her father with a look of sheer disgust. "What the hell were you thinking?"

For his part, Jacob raised his hands defensively. "I thought that you–" he stopped, stammering. "I thought that he…" Clearly disgruntled, he made a face. "Well, Sam, what was I supposed to think?"

As Teal'c and Daniel gently lifted Jack and carried him to the sofa, Sam rose angrily and strode over to her father. "Dad, _whatever_ you thought, you do not have the right to come into my home and assault my guests! Jack answered the door because I asked him to."

Jacob's eyes darkened again. "Oh, so it's _Jack_ now, is it?"

Sam colored, but stood her ground. "It frankly doesn't matter if I'm calling him 'Smoochykins!' You had no right to punch him!"

"Smoochykins?" Jack's voice sounded drained, but lucid. "Gee, Carter, I thought we were going to keep that between us."

Turning quickly, Sam was relieved to see Jack sitting up on his own, cradling his head in his hands. Disregarding her father momentarily, she walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

He winced. "And here I thought my head couldn't hurt any worse than it did when I woke up this morning."

Immediately, Sam rounded on her father. "I should kick you out right now."

Jacob glowered right back at her. "I'm not leaving until you tell me _exactly_ what the hell is going on here!" His eyes glinted dangerously. "Are you really pregnant?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sam wanted to scream. This was _not_ how she had pictured discussing this with her father.

"Samantha, answer me!"

Eyes flashing with embarrassment and fury, she simply nodded.

Jacob muttered a graphic curse and clenched his fists. "And why do I get the feeling that _General O'Neill_ has something to do with this?"

"Dad, you don't understand–" Carter's voice was thick with shame and misery.

"All right, this is enough." Jack stood up and stepped between Sam and her father. Looking at Teal'c and Daniel, he spoke evenly. "Would you guys mind giving us a minute? I think Sam's eggs are burning." Apparently eager to leave the tension-filled room, both men quickly excused themselves and disappeared into the kitchen. Once they were gone, Jack turned his attention to Jacob.

"Listen here," he said, clearly angry. "Your daughter was the victim of a very unusual and unfortunate set of circumstances. She was drugged. We both were. And the result is that you're going to be a grandfather." Eyes narrowing, Jack issued his own Air-Force-General glare. "The past two months have been hell on your daughter, and instead of humiliating her in front of her friends and colleagues, I suggest you start treating her with some compassion and respect." Jack almost blinked. He couldn't remember _ever_ using the words 'compassion' and 'respect' together in the same sentence.

Standing behind him, Sam worked to keep herself from gaping. She hardly recognized the man who had so swiftly rushed to her defense. Maybe her father had hit him harder than she'd thought.

Evidently, Jacob was startled as well. "Drugged?" His eyes flew to his daughter. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

Sam almost rolled her eyes. If she lived to be a hundred, she'd never understand men. One minute, her father was growling at her like a rabid dog. The next minute, he was calling her 'sweetheart,' and asking about her well-being. "Well, aside from the fact that I'm _pregnant_, yes, I'm fine." She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Glancing uneasily between Sam and Jack, Jacob swallowed. "And he's the father?" He looked as though he'd just swallowed something distasteful.

This time, Sam _did_ roll her eyes. "Yes, Dad."

Jacob looked uncomfortable, but no longer furious. "And you say someone drugged you both and then impregnated you with his baby?"

Sam closed her eyes. "Something like that, but not as sinister as you've made it sound. It was a misunderstanding. We were accidentally made part of the fertility rituals on another planet."

Jack glanced sharply at her. Sam's explanation allowed Jacob to infer that the conception had occurred artificially, and not through good, old-fashioned sex. Sam returned his gaze with a dark glare. She seemed to be saying, _Don't__ you dare develop a conscience on me now, O'Neill._ Jack shrugged. If Sam wanted her father to believe she'd been the victim of an immaculate conception, he would gladly go along with it.

Jacob took a deep breath and walked over to a chair. Sitting down heavily, he looked at his daughter with concern. "Then why the disciplinary hearing? Clearly, this wasn't your fault."

Sam winced. "Well, we were all al little confused and embarrassed about what had actually happened. In an effort to keep things from getting awkward, we left some of the details out of our mission briefings. Once I discovered I was pregnant, it became apparent that those details were important. We were able to piece together what happened fairly quickly. Then it was just a matter of getting used to the ideas ourselves and coming forward with the rest of the information. We're not entirely sure if our story is going to be believed." She sighed deeply. "And regardless of what caused the pregnancy, there are lots of issues to resolve. Obviously, I can't report to Jack if I'm carrying his babies."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "_Babies?_ There's more than one?"

_Whoops_. "Yes, Dad. I'm having twins." She really had to watch her tongue these days.

"Wow." Her father looked completely stunned by all the information he'd just received. Then, looking at Jack's rapidly swelling cheek, he cringed. "It appears I owe you an apology, O'Neill."

Feeling oddly guilty for deceiving the man, Jack just waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He quickly glanced between Sam and Jacob. "Did you want some time with your daughter? I can go have some coffee or something."

Jacob rose and shook his head. "I'm afraid that conversation will have to wait. I only had a few hours here. Selmak and I are expected at a Tok'ra meeting very shortly. If I don't return to the base immediately, I'll be late."

Sam nodded, grateful for the respite. "And how is Selmak?" she asked politely.

At once, her father's voice changed, becoming deep and alien. "I am well, Samantha Carter. Please accept my congratulations on the upcoming arrival of your children."

No matter how many times she saw it, witnessing the transformation of her father into another being was always a little disconcerting. "Thanks. Well, good luck at your meeting," she added awkwardly.

And just like that, Jacob was back. Walking up to Sam, he wrapped his daughter in a warm embrace. "I'll be back soon. Please take care of yourself, okay?" Shaking his head in wonder, he smiled softly. "Twins… Who'd have guessed?" Underneath the shock, a note of pride had already crept into his voice. Then, directing his gaze to Jack, he continued briskly. "Don't let her work too hard."

Sam watched in mute fascination as some wordless message seemed to pass between Jack and her father. She could almost hear Jacob threatening dire consequences if his daughter was in any way hurt. And she could likewise almost make out Jack's vehement promise to keep her safe and happy. The whole exchange took less than two seconds, but Sam nevertheless knew it had occurred.

Jacob called out a brief goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c before swiftly leaving through the front door. After he had gone, Sam turned to Jack. "You let him off the hook pretty easily. He really had no right to punch you."

Jack shook his head. "Sam, he punched me because he thought I'd taken advantage of his little girl and gotten her pregnant." Starting to sound frustrated, Jack continued. "I don't think I have to remind you that he was right."

Sam's own voice started to rise. "You did _not_ take advantage of me, Jack. What happened was mutually stupid on both our parts."

He waved dismissively. "Maybe. But I was in charge of the mission, and it was my responsibility to see to your well-being."

"Oh my God!" Sam shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "How egotistical can you be? You had no more control over the situation than any of us! Unless you somehow knew ahead of time that drinking Ka'Shakk was going to turn us into raging hormonal beasts, you cannot claim responsibility for this. I won't let you!"

Jack spun and faced her angrily. "I don't care what you think, Carter! Every time I step out of that gate with a team, it's my responsibility to see everyone home safely. When things go wrong, the blame ultimately falls back to me. This is _especially_ true in our particular situation. I obviously wanted to sleep with you pretty badly, since it was my first impulse upon losing my better judgment!"

Sam clenched her jaws. "It's not like I didn't have the same thoughts, Jack. From what I recall, _I_ was the one who started things that night."

Jack glared. "I didn't exactly stop you. And anyway, I thought you didn't remember any of that night!" He was practically shouting, now.

She glared back at him. "Yeah, well, I thought you didn't either," she spat.

"I lied," he growled.

"Fine." Sam's eyes were narrowed with fury. "So did I."

"Eh-_em__!_" The sharp sound of a throat being cleared made both of them turn quickly toward the source of the noise. Daniel stood in the doorway to the kitchen, with Teal'c no more than two steps behind him. "Much as I'm sure you two would like to get your frustrations out in the open, would you mind waiting until Teal'c and I were no longer here to witness it?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Sam nodded. "Sorry, Daniel."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "No problem." Looking at Jack, who stood stone-faced beside her, he spoke diplomatically. "Jack, if you'd like, Teal'c and I can drop your car off here so you can finish your discussion and leave later."

A muscle in Jack's jaw twitched reflexively. "That won't be necessary, Daniel." Not looking at Sam, he turned and walked to the front door. "I'll be in the car when you're ready to leave." And, with that, he left the house.

Daniel turned to Sam, sighing apologetically. "Sam, I'm sorry. I think you two were long overdue to have that chat. But I didn't think you'd really want us listening in on it."

She smiled weakly at him. "You did the right thing, Daniel. Just get him home before he blows a gasket, okay?"

"You sure you'll be all right by yourself? I'm sure Teal'c will drive him home if you want some company." His concern for her was obvious.

With a grateful look to both Daniel and Teal'c, Sam just shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. Besides, I really should call my brother and give him the 'good news,' before Dad spills the beans."

Daniel nodded, and quickly wrapped Sam in a firm hug. "Just call if you need anything."

Sam returned the hug and then watched as he and Teal'c quickly left the house. Then, collapsing in a heap on the sofa, she immediately burst into tears.

................................................................................

The car was filled with tense silence. Despite several attempts at coaxing conversation from him, Daniel had not been able to get a word out of Jack. Finally, Daniel gave up on diplomacy.

"Jack, you're being a real ass, you know that?" He was clearly exasperated by the situation.

O'Neill's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah, that's me. Jack the ass." He paused. "Jackass," he muttered. "See? There's already a word which sums me up perfectly."

Daniel was not amused. "I'm serious. Don't you think Sam is under enough pressure without you adding to it?"

O'Neill exhaled sharply. "Yes, Daniel, I'm sure she is. It was not my intention to start arguing with her. But, you know, this whole situation isn't exactly a walk in the park for me, either."

Flipping on his turn signal with more force than was necessary, Daniel shook his head. "I just don't get it, Jack. Why aren't you _with_ her?" That particular emphasis left no question as to what he meant. "You can hardly cite your career as an excuse anymore."

Jack seemed to shut down. "Daniel, I'm not having this conversation with you." He coldly fixed his eyes on a point directly in front of him, refusing to look at either of his friends.

"Fine," Daniel snapped. "But you'd better have it with _her_, and you'd better do it soon. She's not going to wait around forever, Jack. What do you think is going to happen when Pete gets over his anger and comes back to her? You know how special she is Jack. You're a fool if you think that won't happen."

Jack felt cold fingers of dread wrap themselves around his heart. Could Daniel be right? He truly hadn't stopped to consider the fact that Pete might not really be out of the picture. Unable to put his feelings into words, however, Jack just continued to stare out the windshield.

He definitely had some thinking to do.


	10. Holy Crap

A/N: Hit a bit of a wall when brainstorming this chapter. So, I just sat down and started writing. The results were… unexpected. Hope it turned out all right!

................................................................................

Chapter 10

Jack paced the short length of his somewhat Spartan living room. His body may have been there, in his own home, but his mind was undoubtedly elsewhere. He just kept replaying his last conversation with Carter over and over in his head. Those mental images, combined with Daniel's words of warning, were having a rather unexpected effect on Jack. He was actually starting to doubt himself.

Ordinarily, O'Neill wasn't given to second-guessing. But then, he supposed, there was really nothing ordinary about his life at present. Frustration was starting to eat a hole in his gut, and his fuse was shortening by the second.

Finally, he snapped. With a growl of sheer irritation, he grabbed the phone and began punching Sam's phone number.

One ring.

He truly had no idea what he was going to say to her. Clearly, he needed to say _something_ to clear the air between them, but he didn't want to get too personal, either.

Two rings.

His intention had never been to hurt her feelings, and that's obviously what he'd done. He supposed he should apologize for that. Of course, 'I'm sorry,' weren't really words he was good at saying. Perhaps he could find a way to convey his regret without words.

Three rings.

Maybe he should make some sort of friendly gesture – something that would ease the tension between them. But what sort of olive branch could he extend? Wait! He could ask her to go fishing! It was something they had danced around often enough in the past. Yes, that was perfect.

Four rings.

Damn, she must be out. He was just about to hang up, when suddenly Sam's voice materialized on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

At least she sounded okay. Composed, even relaxed. "Carter," he said, "Hi. It's Jack." Well, duh. _That_ was a real conversation-starter. Mentally, he sighed. Talking was never really one of his talents.

"Oh." She hesitated. "Hi."

Silence. Jack took a deep breath. He supposed he should have expected some resistance to his call. Still, he had to try to smooth things over. "Sam, about before…" He trailed off. This was where those two little words of apology should go, but they seemed to be stuck in his throat. Instead, he blurted, "Daniel called me an ass. I think he might have been right." There, that wasn't so hard. "So I thought I'd make it up to you."

Another pause. Jack began to feel tension creep up his neck. Something was wrong. Sure, he might have been an ass earlier, but he hadn't done anything so unforgivable that she would be holding a grudge about it. Even factoring in the effect of pregnancy hormones, he knew Sam would normally jump at a chance to heal a rift between herself and someone she cared about. The silence on the phone spoke volumes. Why wasn't she rushing to accept his apology?

"Well, thanks." Her voice was strained. "Can I call you back?"

Then, in the background, Jack heard something that made his blood run cold. Suddenly, he understood the awkwardness to Sam's reactions.

"Sam, do you have any singles? The pizza's here, and I don't have anything to tip the guy with." Though he hadn't heard it often, he knew the muffled voice belonged to Pete Shanahan.

Sam and Pete were having pizza at her house. Woodenly, Jack sank into a chair, all his energy leaving him like a balloon deflating. All at once, he realized Sam was waiting for an answer to her question.

"Yeah, sure, Carter. Call me back whenever it's more _convenient_ for you." He winced at the venom in his voice. The point of this conversation was to make things better between them, not worse. He just couldn't help it. His worst fears seemed to be materializing before his very eyes.

"Jack," she said, regret clearly ringing in her voice, "I promise I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, all right." O'Neill had to restrain himself from slamming the phone down. Even as he gently replaced the receiver in the cradle, he felt the undeniable urge to throw something.

_Damn_ it! Clenching his jaw in sheer frustration, he grabbed the phone again and began punching numbers with enough force to make his fingers sting.

"Hello?" Daniel answered on the first ring.

"So, Danny, do you have some leftover psychic abilities from that whole ascending thing, or did you just talk to Sam?" Jack's voice was raw with anger. "It must get really boring, being _right_ all the damn time."

"Jack?" Daniel sounded puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Carter." He swallowed. "And Shanahan." Swearing under his breath, he shook his head. "I just called over there. Seems Sam is having dinner with her old flame tonight. Damn it all, I just left there five hours ago!"

Daniel absorbed Jack's statement for a moment. "Wow. Jack, really, I didn't know anything like this was going to happen." He paused. "Well, I mean, I figured it might happen _eventually_, but I had no idea it would be so quick. You don't think I knew about this and didn't tell you? Because, Jack, I'd never–"

O'Neill cut him off. "No, Daniel, I don't think that." He sounded defeated. "I'm just royally ticked off, and I needed someone to scream at."

"Well, I'm usually up for that," Jack could hear the smile in Daniel's voice. Then he grew serious. "Listen, Jack, just don't do anything stupid. Sam's in a tough place right now. She needs to know you're there for her, regardless of anything else. Just be her friend."

"That used to be a whole lot easier, Danny-boy." O'Neill began rubbing a hand across his face in an automatic gesture of resignation. However, he quickly winced and pulled his hand away when he reached the tender spot on his jaw. It really had been a lousy day.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." He sounded supremely sympathetic. "Do you want company? I'm sure I could round Teal'c up and come by with a few beers." Then he hesitated. "Well, maybe the beers aren't such a good idea."

Jack wholeheartedly agreed. "No beer for a while. My head is still pounding, though I'm not sure if I have myself or Jacob to thank for that." Then he sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd make lousy company tonight. I'll probably just watch some crappy TV and go to bed."

"Okay, but feel free to call back if you change your mind. Or if you just want to yell at someone again. I'm pretty good at listening to you yell."

Jack smiled. Daniel was a good friend. Not exactly a kindred spirit, but certainly someone he'd come to trust. "Thanks, Danny."

"And Jack?" He hesitated a moment. "Don't jump to conclusions. I may be totally wrong, but I get the feeling that Sam is far more interested in a future with Jack O'Neill than with Pete Shanahan."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He still wasn't comfortable _thinking_ about his feelings for Sam, much less talking about them. "Yeah, well…" he trailed off.

Understanding the awkwardness, Daniel quickly moved on. "Take it easy, Jack. Talk to ya later."

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse after speaking to Daniel. It seemed like every time he tried smothering his feelings for Sam, they shoved to the surface with a vengeance. And he didn't like showing that vulnerability to anyone. Still, somewhere deep inside, he couldn't help hoping that Daniel's winning record held up one more time.

................................................................................

"Jack," Sam said, regret clearly ringing in her voice, "I promise I'll call you later, okay?"

Oh, had this been a lousy day, she reflected. With the chaos surrounding Jacob's temper tantrum and the argument that had followed, Sam had been emotionally exhausted before lunch. Unfortunately, matters hadn't improved much since then. After crying herself out, she had tried to collect her thoughts and get on with her day. She'd decided to follow through on her intention to call her brother, Mark. After all, he was bound to find out about her pregnancy eventually. So, she'd called him. Admittedly, she had been feeling down about the whole situation, and she had clearly heard Marks 'big brother' desire to fix everything for her. She hadn't stopped to consider that he might actually try to do just that.

That's when things had steadily gone downhill. No more than two hours after her chat with Mark, there had been a knock on her door. As she's hurried to answer it, she'd fought down the gleeful hope that Jack had come to apologize. In truth, she hadn't been nearly as excited at the prospect of an apology as she had been by the thought of just seeing him and smoothing things over.

Imagine her shock and – guiltily she admitted to herself – dismay to see Pete standing there instead. Mark, in his desire to help, had called Pete and 'talked some sense into him.' Evidently, Pete had been working up the courage to come see her for a week now, and Mark's not-so-gentle push in Sam's direction was all he needed to follow through.

So here he was. In her living room. Without waiting for permission, he'd taken over in Pete-like fashion, ordering pizza and commanding her to stay off her feet. He kept repeating his desire to be back in her good graces, and apologizing for behaving so poorly.

Sam had been floored. She'd really thought her relationship with Pete was behind her. Sure, she still cared about him, and she felt awful for having hurt him, but she'd really accepted that he wasn't part of her future anymore. The future, in her mind, was reserved for two little unborn cherubs and their somewhat surly father. She'd been working up a way to explain this to Pete, when the phone had rung.

Sam wanted to scream. All day, she'd been praying for Jack to cool down and contact her. And, naturally, when he finally _did_ call, he had gotten an earful of uncomfortable silence followed by Pete talking about pizza in the background.

"Yeah, all right." Jack's voice radiated anger. Sam felt like crying. She opened her mouth to say something – _anything_ – that might make things better.

Click.

Damn. Staring at the receiver, she sighed and hung it back up.

Then she noticed Pete. A moment earlier, he had been a bundle of energy, ordering food and whisking her off to the sofa. Now, however, he stood with unnatural stillness, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"What?" she asked, staring blankly at him.

"Jack?" His face hadn't changed at all, but there was a clear note of hurt in his voice.

Suddenly, Sam was tired of tiptoeing around everyone else's feelings. Anger bubbled up from someplace deep within her. "Yes, Pete. That was Jack. You know, the father of my unborn children?" Once she started talking, it was as if a floodgate had opened. "I'm not exactly sure what you expected, but I _did_ tell you that he was going to be part of my pregnancy. He's not only the babies' father, but he's also _my friend. _One of my best friends, actually. So if you think you're going to come here, sweep me off my feet and make me forget about his existence, you're wrong!" Sam clamped her mouth shut. Seeing the look of raw pain in Pete's eyes made her regret her tone, if not her message. "Look, I never meant to hurt you, and I'm genuinely sorry things ended the way they did. But I can't change the situation. I'm not asking you to accept it, because I doubt anyone in the same situation could."

Pete flinched. He sank onto the sofa next to her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really wanted to come here and make things work." He looked at her intensely. "I guess it's not that easy, is it?"

Sam shook her head. "No, it's not." She gently placed a hand on his. "Pete, I really can't tell you how much it means to have you here. You're an amazing person for even trying to work through this. Frankly, I'm not sure I deserve that much effort." Seeing him open his mouth to object, she continued quickly. "I'm going to be honest with you." She swallowed. "If there is any way I can make things work with Jack, then I'm going to go for it." She saw him wilt a little with her words, but she made herself continue. "Pete, I really wanted a future with you. I was committed to that. And what happened was not fair to any of us. It was a lousy, unexpected mistake that has cost all of us immensely." Sam looked into his eyes, silently willing him to understand. "If I just had my own life to consider, I might take more time and explore all my feelings more thoroughly before making a decision about who I want to be with. But I just don't have that luxury anymore. In less than seven months, I'm going to have two innocent babies who are going to depend on me to make their lives happy and fulfilling. So I'm going with my gut." She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. "Pete, I _do_ love you. But, the fact is, I love him, too. And, honestly, you were right. I _did_ love him first. All other things being equal, I think I'd like to try having a family with him."

She saw a sheen of tears in Pete's eyes, before he quietly blinked them away. He squeezed her hand and nodded. "I think I already knew that." Gazing at her intently, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "I've gotta admit, I'm pretty ticked off that things worked out this way, Samantha. I really thought you were the one." He sighed. "I don't know Jack O'Neill at all. But if you love him, he must have some redeeming qualities. Just promise me that if you can't make it work with him, you'll keep me in mind for first runner-up, okay?"

Sam choked back a sob and nodded. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. It was the first time in her whole life she'd admitted her love for Jack aloud, and instead of being said in joy, it was said in sadness and regret. She knew she was taking a big gamble. In no way was she certain of Jack's feelings toward her. In fact, she was pretty certain he was opposed to developing a relationship with her. By sending Pete away, she could be simply adding to the colossal list of errors she'd been making lately. But, it was like she'd said. She had to go with her gut.

Pete drew her close to him for a heart-wrenching embrace, before releasing her and rising from the sofa. "The pizza is on your hall table." He smiled sadly. "I think you might have someone else to share it with tonight."

And then he left.

................................................................................

Jack sat miserably on his couch, staring at the television, but not really seeing anything. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Sam and Pete. For about the millionth time, he cursed himself for arguing with her earlier. Daniel was right. He _was_ a jackass.

When his doorbell rang, Jack moaned aloud. "Danny," he yelled, rising from the sofa and walking to his door, "I told you I didn't want company tonight!" He opened the door and prepared to continue his complaints. However, what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Well, sir, that's too bad. Because, like it or not, you've got company." Sam stood on his step, holding a six-pack of diet cola and a large pizza box.

"Sam," he said, utterly stunned. "But… I thought…" He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly, but still not quite covering up the fear lurking in her blue eyes. "I was in the middle of something important when you called, but I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off." She swallowed. "I know how hard it must have been to call me like that, and I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you. My business is all taken care of now, so I thought I'd come here and apologize in person."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Something important?" He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "I don't mean to pry, Carter, but I couldn't help overhearing Pete at your place earlier. If you're going to get in trouble with him for being here, then maybe–"

She cut him off. "I'm not. Pete wanted to patch things up, but we both knew he couldn't handle the situation." She took a deep breath. "We both knew he wouldn't like all the time I'm going to be spending with you. So I thanked him for coming, but I sent him away."

"Really?" Jack tried to sound nonchalant, but he was having a hard time suppressing a smile. "Gee, Carter, I'm sorry to hear that." The lie didn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

Sam smirked, obviously hearing how very sorry he _wasn't_. "So, are you going to make me stand out here all night?"

Suddenly, Jack straightened. "Oh, right!" Immediately, he took the pizza and soda from her. Ushering her into his living room, he set the food on the coffee table and then took a seat beside her on the couch. All at once, he felt nervous. _Really_ nervous. She was here. Alone. In his house. She'd sent Shanahan packing. The SGC knew about their relationship, as did her father and everyone else of importance in their lives.

Holy crap.

Jack was having a very hard time remembering why he was fighting his feelings so hard. And that was scaring the hell out of him.

Sam, unaware of his inner turmoil, turned her big, baby-blue eyes toward him and smiled. "So, when you called earlier, you said you were going to make up for being a jerk. What did you have in mind?"

He swallowed. "Actually, I said I was going to make up for being an _ass_. Big difference." The sound of her chuckle was musical. Man, he loved to make her laugh. Returning her smile, he continued. "I was going to see if you wanted to go fishing."

Sam saw the uneven way he was breathing, and felt the tension in the air. She sincerely hoped she wasn't imagining things, because if that was the case, she was about to look like an idiot. Still, she'd made her decision, and she was determined to follow through. Looking deeply into his intense brown eyes, she was gratified to see his pupils dilate with an unnamed, powerful emotion. "I don't want to go fishing, Jack." Her voice was breathy, clearly conveying her feelings.

Oh yes, Jack thought, 'holy crap' about summed it up. How could a man fight against something so powerful, especially when faced with that sweet, pixie-like face and luminous, expressive eyes? "No?" He knew he should get up and walk away. Or maybe running would be better.

"No," Sam said, shaking her head. Gathering her courage, she let her eyes drift down his face, until she was focused on his mouth. "I think I'd rather just stay home…" As she said each word, she slowly leaned forward, until the last syllable gently brought their lips together.


	11. Not Alone

A/N: Luckily for all who are reading, I literally have had no idea where this story was going until each session of sitting down at the keyboard to write it. This means I can't leave a cliffhanger for very long, because _I_ want to know what happens next! So, here you go…

................................................................................

Chapter 11

The touch of her lips was gentle, sweet and endearingly uncertain. Sam clearly wanted to make her intentions known, but in typical, Carter-like fashion, she was unwilling to risk being overly bold. She made just one, whisper-soft contact between her mouth and his. Then she hesitantly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

The question in her gaze was undeniable. _Was that okay?_ They'd both been so careful of the indelible line between 'friends' and 'more-than-friends' during their many years of working together. She knew that with her one, simple kiss, she'd undeniably blown past that boundary. There were no excuses this time. No alien drugs, no forgetting good intentions in the heat of the moment. She'd planned on kissing him from the instant she'd walked through his door, and they both knew it.

Jack took in her shy demeanor and uncertain posture. Did she really _not_ know how he felt about her? Could she actually be afraid he'd reject her? By the look in her eyes, he could tell that, yes, she was absolutely terrified of just that.

Feeling something that he'd long since believed he wasn't capable of, Jack flashed her his trademark O'Neill half-grin. He knew he could never reassure her in words, but he was pretty sure he knew just which actions would do the trick.

Sam watched in breathless anticipation as Jack absorbed her kiss. _Oh, God,_ she thought frantically, _please say I didn't just screw this up._ It was truth time. She knew, without a doubt, that he cared about her. What she didn't know was if he was willing to open up and share those feelings with her, or if he'd prefer they keep going on as before, each locked into their own private well of emotions. Heaven help her, but she had no idea what she'd do if it was the latter. The look on his face was no help. He appeared a little surprised, but otherwise the emotions in his eyes were a complete mystery to her.

And that's when he smiled.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. She'd seen that smile often enough to know exactly what it meant. It was the very same grin he'd flash right before jumping headfirst into a potentially disastrous situation. And woe be to anyone who got in his way. Sam had learned one thing long ago. That smile meant business.

And, oh, did he ever mean business this time. In an instant, Jack's hand was weaving into her hair, gently cradling the back of her head. Then, with blinding intensity, his mouth crashed down on hers in a searing mark of possession. Blood pounding in her ears, Sam surrendered to the embrace. Wrapping her arms around him, she allowed years of pent-up emotions to explode in a dizzying display of passion.

Jack's tenuous grip on control snapped. In less than a heartbeat, he abandoned any thought of fighting his desire for this amazing woman, and simply allowed himself to be washed away by the sheer delight of his mouth on hers. To hell with the details. It was well past time to let this happen.

As the kiss deepened, their emotions seemed to take on a life of their own. The untold moments of longing, the countless times each had faced losing the other forever… all the power of their restrained feelings seemed to explode. The force of the release was nearly physical.

Jack lost track of everything except the feel of her, the taste of her. The whole world seemed to melt away, leaving him with nothing but her presence and the pounding of his own heart.

Actually, his heart _was_ pounding pretty loudly.

He tried to push the thought away, especially when one of Sam's hands began tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants. But the nagging sensation just wouldn't stop.

Wait a minute. That wasn't his heart pounding. That was the door.

With a force of will unequalled by any he'd ever exerted in his life, Jack tore his mouth away from Sam's. The tiny whimper of displeasure she emitted nearly did him in, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and gently extricate himself from her embrace.

Sam's eyes reluctantly fluttered open. The look of anxiety on her face was heartbreaking. She clearly thought he'd changed his mind.

Jack bit back a curse. "Sam, it's okay. There's just someone at the door."

As if emerging from a dream, she straightened and glanced around. This time, when the pounding resumed, she clearly heard it. Looking relieved, if a bit annoyed, she smiled. "Oh. Good. I thought maybe–"

He cut her off with a swift, firm kiss that ended before it had even begun. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I know. But it's just the door. Let me send whoever it is away, and we'll pick this back up in a second, okay?"

Blushing slightly, she smiled shyly and nodded.

Jack quickly got up and made his way to the door. Muttering curses under his breath, he practically flung it open.

"Hey, Jack!" Daniel didn't wait for an invitation. He stepped past his friend, ignoring the obvious glare being directed at him. Teal'c also stepped past Jack, nodding silently as he entered. Smiling brightly, Daniel continued as if O'Neill was actually welcoming them into his home. "I know you said you didn't want company, but I called Teal'c, and he agreed. You definitely shouldn't be alone tonight." It was then Daniel caught sight of Sam. A quick appraisal of the situation stopped him dead in his tracks. Jack's shirt was untucked. Sam's hair was a mess. And, most telling of all, Sam's understated lip gloss was hardly visible on her own mouth, but pretty obvious on Jack's. Daniel winced. "And, clearly, you're not alone." Without hesitating, he turned around and walked right back out the door, dragging a surprised Teal'c behind him.

With a nod of satisfaction, O'Neill slammed the door and started walking back into the living room.

"Jack!" Sam's voice was clearly appalled. "What are you doing?" She quickly jumped up off the couch and hurried to the door.

Jack looked exasperated. "Just what I said I was going to do – getting rid of my pesky visitors so I can devote my whole attention to you." Sam didn't even hesitate, just continued her beeline toward the door. "Besides," he added desperately, "You heard the man. He just wanted me to have company, which I clearly already have."

Completely ignoring him, Sam opened the door. "Daniel! Teal'c! Come back here!"

Daniel stopped, looking unsure of himself. Teal'c, who had obviously not seen Sam on his first foray into the house, suddenly displayed a look of understanding.

Seeing that neither of them was going to move, Sam tried again. "Where are you going? You just got here."

Teal'c then glanced behind her and noticed the murderous look on Jack's face. Stifling a smile, he spoke swiftly. "Samantha, we did not wish to intrude. It is obvious now that we should have called O'Neill before our arrival."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

Behind her, Jack muttered under his breath, "No, please. Be ridiculous." When she whirled around and fixed him with a stern glare, he sighed. "Sam," he whispered. "Come on, we can talk to them later."

Just as quietly, if somewhat more intensely, she hissed a reply. "Jack, don't you think they deserve a little hospitality? They've been tiptoeing around us both for weeks, trying to keep things on an even keel. Daniel literally offered to sacrifice his own future for the sake of our careers, and Teal'c hasn't stopped worrying about you for five minutes since this all started. The least we can do is show them that we're not going to exclude them from our lives. We'll have plenty of time to ourselves in the future. But they're here _now_."

Suddenly, Jack felt a little ashamed of himself. She was absolutely right. Their whole tight-knit group had taken a hit in the wake of the scandal. Prior to the events on P6Y-441, Jack would have bet that nothing could shake the foundations of their friendship. Unfortunately, he may have been a little overconfident. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was offend Daniel or Teal'c. Especially since they had both put themselves and their careers on the line to help him and Sam.

Jack looked down at her and nodded, relaxing slightly. Then he turned and held open the door. "Come on in, guys." Seeing that neither of his friends was moving, he rolled his eyes. "Really, it's okay. I mean it." Still nothing. All right, one more try. "Guys, Carter isn't going to give me any pizza if I don't convince you to come back in here, so you'd better hurry up. I'm hungry."

Daniel examined Jack's face, and exchanged a quick look with Teal'c. "If you're sure…? Because, we can just come back tomorrow."

Jack just shook his head. "Nah, we're sure. I just hope you brought something to drink besides diet soda." He made a face.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit whining. Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not wise to mess with the cravings of a pregnant woman?"

Daniel and Teal'c walked back into the house, clearly relieved by the familiar banter between the pair. In no time, the pizza and diet cola was passed around, and the four were talking and laughing like nothing odd had ever happened.

Glancing at the three faces around her, Sam abruptly swallowed a lump of emotion back down her throat. These men, who were each so very dear to her, seemed to take every bizarre, uncomfortable and dangerous situation thrown at them without missing a beat. She supposed that, compared to some of what they'd encountered in the line of duty, unplanned twins and a budding romance were hardly worth noting. Still, there was no doubt that her whole world would have been upside-down without these brave men beside her. She blinked the moisture from her eyes and tried to concentrate on her pizza, lest she make anyone uncomfortable with her sentimentality.

Jack noticed that Sam had grown quiet during one of Daniel's rambling stories. Glancing at her, he was surprised to see the sheen of tears in her big, blue eyes. Shooting her a look of concern, he was unprepared for the blinding smile she sent his way. Clearly, these were happy tears. Jack smiled back at her, acknowledging the sentiment and silently agreeing.

The four finished the pizza and continued conversing into the wee hours of the morning. Finally, at around 1:00 a.m., Daniel stood, stretching. "I think I'd better be getting home. I'm beat."

Teal'c also stood, nodding. "Indeed. This has been a rather long day."

Jack reached up and traced the darkening bruise on his cheek. "You don't have to remind me," he said dryly.

Sam groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Oh, God. I'm so embarrassed at my father's behavior."

Jack stood and followed Daniel and Teal'c to the door. "Eh, don't worry about it, Carter. I'm sure he didn't do any lasting damage."

Reaching the exit, Daniel turned to Jack and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Quietly, so that Sam wouldn't overhear, he spoke with a smile. "Glad to see things are working out." Then, loudly, he called out, "Night, Sam!"

Teal'c conveyed a similar farewell, and suddenly the house was empty again, except for Sam and Jack.

Shutting the door, he turned and looked at her, sitting snugly on his sofa. "Hey, Sam?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" Her eyes glowed with affection.

"Thanks for making them stay."

She smiled. "No problem. I'm glad you're not mad."

Walking slowly back into the room, he never let his eyes waver from her face. "Nope. Not mad at all." Settling down beside her, he gently reached over and pulled her against his side. Then, sighing, he grew serious. "I hate to bring up a touchy subject, but have you given any thought to what Hammond and the Joint Chiefs are deciding about us?"

Sam sagged against him. "Oh yeah." Closing her eyes, she turned and buried her face into his chest.

Jack chuckled. "I take it that means you don't want to talk about it." Leaning down, he gently placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "You know what? You're right. Let's just let tonight end happily."

Turning her face up toward his, Sam opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Would you mind if I…" She stopped. "I mean, would it be okay if I…" Again, she stalled mid-sentence. She smiled uncomfortably and winced. "I don't know how to say this without sounding forward."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, by all means. Go ahead and sound forward."

She laughed, blushing. "I just wanted to know if I could stay here tonight." She rushed on, explaining herself. "Not _stay here,_ stay here. Just _sleep here_, stay here. I'm really beat, and don't want to drive home."

Jack grinned. "Sam, you're welcome to sleep in my bed anytime." Then he winked. "If you ask really nicely, I won't even make you share it with me."

Sam had to bite her tongue. The sheer exhaustion of pregnancy was going to keep one Jack O'Neill fantasy from coming true tonight, and she appreciated his understanding. Still, part of her wondered if morning light would break the spell of intimacy around them. She wondered what might have happened if Daniel and Teal'c had not come to visit. Well, actually, that was a lie. She didn't have to wonder, she _knew_ what would have happened. But maybe their seemingly-untimely arrival would work out to be a good thing. She'd hate to rush Jack into something he wasn't ready for. She'd much rather take her time and create something lasting.

In just a moment, she decided, she'd get up off the couch and take Jack up on his offer to sleep in his bed. For now, however, she was enjoying the solid warmth of him just a little too much to move.

Jack heard Sam's breathing become slow and even. He knew she was asleep, and contemplated moving her. Then, with a sigh of contented resignation, he stretched out on the sofa, pulling her snugly beside him. Though there was barely enough room for them both, she only stirred slightly before wrapping an arm around him and settling in. Giving in to the drowsiness that was sneaking up on him, Jack revised one of his opinions.

This had been a really, really _great_ day.


	12. No Regrets

A/N: Okay, I've had to dust myself off following Friday's SG-1. Think I've recovered enough to continue. Sometimes, fantasy is sooooo much nicer than the actual series!

By the way, this isn't the last chapter. Much more to come, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 12

In the fuzzy moments of half-consciousness just before waking, Sam felt herself drifting on a cloud of pure peace and tranquility. She was surrounded by a soothing, familiar scent – understated, masculine, and totally unique. All she felt was warmth, security, and utter contentedness. Life surely couldn't get any better that this.

As she gently awoke, she became aware of more details – the gentle rise and fall of a warm body beneath her cheek, strong arms wrapped securely around her midsection, and a decided _lack_ of snoring… Abruptly, she shifted her position and looked up. Warm, brown eyes, already awake, were fixed on her sleepy features.

"Hi there." Jack's voice rumbled beneath her ear. The slightest smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he took in her first moments of alertness.

She supposed she should feel a little self-conscious or awkward right now, all things considered. None of the events leading to this moment were easy, and the only real reason she was here was due to a catastrophic accident. But, even in light of all this, Sam only felt pleased and comfortable. Waking in his arms was as natural as breathing. "Hi," she replied softly. "Been awake long?"

Jack lifted a shoulder in the barest of shrugs. "A little while. I didn't want to disturb you." The gleaming intensity of his eyes made her shiver. Then, as if of its own accord, one of his hands reached up and traced the line of her cheek.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat. Morning light was streaming through the windows, leaving no plane of Jack's face hidden. Had she really worried that this spell between them would vanish with the night? His features conveyed emotions that she knew he'd never admit in words. Jack O'Neill didn't generally talk about feelings, but anyone who mistook that silence for a lack of emotional depth was dead wrong. Seeing his eyes alight with such obvious affection and – she gulped – desire, made her want to throw up her hands and rejoice.

And then, she had another feeling. One that just made her want to throw up. Period.

Closing her eyes, she groaned in dismay. "Damnit! Not _now!_"

"Sam?" Jack sounded puzzled and concerned.

Clenching her teeth against the nausea, she spoke slowly and quietly. "Morning sickness. It'll pass. I just need to eat something."

Jack's smile was wry. "Always something with us, hey?" Seeing her eyes flash with remorse and regret, he gently squeezed her before beginning to extricate himself from beneath her. "I'll go get you something. Soda crackers, right?"

Sam couldn't help smiling. "Yes." Looking at him thoughtfully, she asked, "How'd you know?"

He glanced off into the distance for a moment. "Sarah always kept soda crackers on the nightstand when she was pregnant with Charlie."

Seeing the faraway look on his face, she winced. Charlie. She could only imagine how painful these reminders must be. Softly, she spoke almost to herself. "I keep forgetting that one of us has done this before."

As if emerging from a dream, Jacks' eyes returned to hers instantly. He let his gaze linger on her face for a moment before speaking. "But not with you." Then, with a gentle squeeze of her hand, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sam felt herself grow misty-eyed. Life had been so unfair to Jack O'Neill. One sucker-punch after another had finally led him to _this_. And, all at once, she was a bundle of doubts.

She had been forced upon him. Oh, sure, she knew he cared for her. And, after last night, she _definitely_ knew he was attracted to her. But she couldn't squelch the sick feeling of dread that erupted in her when she contemplated how life would be different if she had gone with Daniel and Teal'c on P6Y-441, instead of to the Harvest Celebration with Jack.

She'd still be with Pete. And Jack, being Jack, would probably never have objected to that arrangement. Their careers would be secure. And he wouldn't be burdened with a family he'd never asked for.

The whole line of thought wasn't doing much for Sam's nausea. Abruptly, she sat up, ready to dash to the bathroom if necessary. And then, as if by magic, a handful of soda crackers appeared in front of her.

Kneeling down, Jack carefully placed the crackers in one of her hands, and a glass of water in the other. He stayed beside her as she wordlessly began nibbling. After a few minutes, she felt the nausea begin to subside.

Sighing deeply, she set down the glass of water and looked at him. "Thanks. I really hate that."

He smiled. "No problem." Then, directing his voice at her abdomen, he spoke in his trademark 'General O'Neill' voice. "Hey you two! Quit making your mother hurl! That's an order!"

Sam chuckled. "Jack, I don't think they're old enough to enlist yet."

Looking back into her eyes, he gave her the lopsided grin that always made her heart skip a beat. "Yeah, but it's never too early to start them in the right direction."

Sam felt her world turn upside-down. How many times, in the secret depths of her heart, had she dreamt of a moment like this? And how could she feel so blissful, knowing what it had cost the amazing man in front of her? Without warning, Sam burst into tears – not the delicate, feminine tears seen in the movies, but the powerful, gut-wrenching sobs of someone immersed in grief.

"Whoa!" Jack rocked back on his heels in surprise. "Carter?"

Unable to choke out words, Sam simply shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

Totally flabbergasted, Jack nevertheless wrapped her in a strong, secure embrace. She shifted her position so that her face was nestled in his shoulder. Unable to walk away from his gentle reassurance, she wrapped her arms around him and cried bitterly.

Long moments later, when the sobs had subsided, Jack wordlessly reached over and pulled a tissue from a box on the end table. Handing it to Sam, he examined her closely. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

Blotting her eyes, she stifled a hiccup. "It's just…" She looked down at her hands. "You're being so calm and accepting of this whole situation. I know you never asked for this. And I know your life would be completely different without that one, stupid mistake."

Jack regarded her with a firm expression. "Sam, listen to me." He took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "The hardest lesson I ever learned was that you can't wallow in regret over mistakes. Playing the 'what if' game nearly destroyed me. It's like an amusement park ride that never lets you off. You can go round and round forever, and get nothing but sick to your stomach." He squeezed her fingers gently, softening his tone of voice. "Sam, if I stopped hating myself for accidents that only made the world a darker, more hellish place, why would I regret those with positive outcomes?"

She bit her lip, tears still glistening in her big, blue eyes. "You really think there's going to be a positive outcome from this?"

His shook his head. "Carter, _of course_ there is." The look on his face was a combination of affection, exasperation, and disbelief.

Not backing down, Sam gazed at him piercingly. "Jack, you can't tell me that you wanted this – that you wanted _me_. We had plenty of opportunities to give in and make it work between us. But it never happened until now."

For a long moment, he just looked at her, brown eyes alight with intensity. When he finally spoke, it was quiet and simple. "Samantha, I've _always_ wanted you."

Still uncertain, she looked back at him without blinking. "But, like this?"

Jack reached up and took her face in his hands. "Any way I can get you, Sam."

Seeing the straightforward honesty in his eyes, she felt as if the earth had shifted beneath her. In an instant, she knew he was right. How could she regret any of her life up to this point, if it brought her to this moment, with him?

There was no way of knowing who moved first. In the space of a heartbeat, they were entwined in a passionate kiss, the likes of which Sam had never felt before. Longing, desire, fear, affection, and need all blended together in a brilliant wave of emotion. When it crashed over the pair, the rest of the world faded into a distant corner of reality. They existed only for each other.

Frantically, Jack tugged Sam to her feet. With movements that lacked any grace or poise, he began propelling her toward the bedroom, never releasing her from the sweet intensity of their kiss.

Just as desperately, Sam began tugging clothes away from his body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was terrified that fate would find another roadblock to their happiness. She _needed_ him, right now, before something else interrupted. Even if everything fell apart tomorrow, she thought she might die if she couldn't feel the warmth of his touch immediately.

Stumbling into his bedroom, Sam felt herself being lifted onto the huge, king-sized bed. There were no words. And unlike their last encounter, which had been deliciously slow, tender, and dreamy, their coupling this time was frantic. Clothes were discarded without regard for their condition. They never even took the time to turn back the covers. It was raw, elemental, and utterly soul-shattering.

And, in the last moment, before Sam flew into reaches of space never dreamed of by even the Ancients, she pulled Jack's ear to her lips and whispered the phrase she'd denied for so long.

"I love you, Jack."


	13. The Key

A/N: First of all, I realize my story has started experiencing time dilation, not unlike that caused a black hole. Chapters 1 to 4 encompass about a month of time, chapters 5 and 6 cover about 2 weeks of action, and Chapters 7 to 12 describe the events of roughly 36 hours. Never fear, I promise things will get moving again soon! (Otherwise, by the time we hit chapter 20, I'll be relating only a minute's worth of drama per chapter!)

Secondly, thanks so much for the wonderful encouragement. Your feedback and support is really what motivates me. Honestly, the only other time I've ever written so much so fast was in college when I cranked out a 14 page term paper in about 24 hours. And this, I assure you, is much more fun!

* * *

Chapter 13

Like a feather gently fluttering to the ground on the wings of a summer breeze, Jack felt his conscious mind slowly drift back into the present. It took a few moments, but eventually his brain began to feel reconnected with the rest of his body. Pleasantly enough, the rest of his body was quite content to stay exactly where it was. Sam was snuggled next to him, her smooth skin a delightful contrast to the rough texture of his own. She was breathing deeply and evenly, radiating a gentle heat that soothed him in ways he didn't understand. This moment, he decided, was about as close to perfection as he'd ever been in his life.

And then it hit him.

She'd used the "L" word.

Jack felt like he'd been struck in the gut with a two-by-four. In a good way, if that was possible.

Could she really mean that? Oh, sure, he knew she _cared_ for him. But _caring_ was a bland, mediocre concept, made for people who felt more than friendly but less than… well, than the "L" word.

The "L" word was huge. It was serious. It spoke of commitment, emotional responsibility, and hopes for the future. It said all the things he'd assumed she was planning with Shanahan. But just now, less than a day after booting Pete from her life, she'd just said the "L" word to _him_.

Again, he wondered, could she really mean that?

Abruptly, he realized he was feeling cool air on his skin. He reached down to the foot of the bed and tugged a spare blanket up over their bodies.

Sam must have drifted off. The sensation of something warm and fuzzy being drawn over her stirred her into wakefulness. She felt Jack stretch out beside her, pulling her close to him. The touch of bare skin to bare skin was delicious. Sighing, she snuggled against his warm, solid body.

And then, the enormity of the morning's events began to sink in. She'd just made love with Jack. And the choice to do so was intentional, premeditated, and completely rational.

Well, okay, she amended. Feeling his muscled form beside her, she admitted that the decision may have been a_ little_ irrational. But then, what woman wouldn't go a bit crazy when confronted by those gorgeous, intense, brown eyes?

In any event, she was giddy with relief and joy now that they had finally broken through the huge, seemingly insurmountable barrier that had always stood between them. Lying here, in his strong, tender embrace, she finally felt like anything was possible. Even…

Uh-oh.

Her blue eyes flew open in startled dismay. Trying to fight down a rising feeling of panic, she forced herself to relax. Maybe she hadn't said it. Maybe she'd just thought it. She decided to sneak a peek at his face. One good look ought to tell her all she needed to know. Shifting her position slightly, she allowed her eyes to drift over his strong, chiseled features and rest in his clear, striking gaze.

Uh-oh. There was no question. She'd definitely said it.

Jack felt Sam stir beside him. He watched in mute fascination as her brilliant, cornflower eyes slowly fixed on his face. When their gazes locked, he was filled with the most incredible sensation of awe. Long ago, he'd resigned himself to the fact that he'd never feel this way again. That part of his life was over – or so he'd thought. Apparently, he'd been wrong. Because as he lay next to her, looking into those sweet, soulful eyes, he was swept away.

Sam's breath was caught in her throat. She'd briefly glimpsed this side of Jack on P6Y-441, but she'd been too euphoric from the Ka'Shakk to really fathom what it meant. In complete contrast, she now knew exactly how important these moments were. He wasn't backpedaling, gently extricating himself, or trying to return their relationship to the status quo. He was just looking at her with a supremely content, knowing expression. Sam swallowed.

Oh, hell. She'd _definitely_ said it.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at him. "Hi," she said softly.

He smiled back, never releasing her gaze. "Hi," he replied.

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down into his eyes. "That was…" She trailed off, unable to find words strong enough to describe her feelings.

His smile deepened into a somewhat arrogant grin. "Yeah," he said. "I know."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. That was Jack. Cocky and sure of himself, as always.

Slowly, though, his expression turned serious. "Hey, Sam," he asked quietly, "about what you said a few minutes ago–"

Sam interrupted, aiming for damage control. "I didn't mean…" She stopped, then tried again. "You shouldn't think…" Once more, she halted.

Looking at her intently, Jack tried filling in the blanks. "You didn't mean it?" His expression was unreadable.

"No," Sam said. Then, realizing how that sounded, she made a noise of exasperation. "I mean, yes." Seeing Jack's puzzled expression, she tried yet again. "I _did _mean it."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

Sam smiled shyly, glancing down. "Really," she murmured. Then, meeting his gaze, she continued. "But I didn't mean to pressure or scare you." She shrugged. "It's just how I feel." Biting her lower lip, she couldn't help the note of uncertainty that was creeping into her voice. "Is that okay?"

For a long moment, Jack just stared into her eyes. Then he nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, Sam. That's definitely okay."

Sighing with relief, Sam smiled and collapsed back onto the bed, curling into his warm body once more. Jack O'Neill wasn't a man of many words. But the truth was there in his eyes. She didn't know if he returned her love, but he definitely accepted it. And for now, that was more than enough.

Jack's voice rumbled beneath her ear. "So, we've probably still got a few days off, Colonel." She could hear the smile in his voice. "What do you think we should do with them?"

Sam grinned impishly. "We could go fishing," she suggested.

Jack paused. "Never thought I'd hear myself say this, but, no. I don't want to go fishing."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of _something_ to do."

And, not surprisingly, they did.

* * *

A little more than two days later, Jack sat in his living room, waiting for Sam to finish in the shower. The time they'd spent together was nothing short of amazing. Both of them knew that these moments were something of an illusion. Reality, in the form of General Hammond and the Joint Chiefs, was bound to intrude eventually. But somehow, that knowledge only fueled their desperation for each other. He was pretty sure that this was the first time he'd been dressed in the last 48 hours, and only because he'd needed to wait for the pizza to be delivered. He'd finally insisted on a substantial food break. He'd never been one to keep much food in the house, and it hadn't taken long for the fridge to become empty.

Slowly, Jack became aware of voices coming from his front step. Wondering if the pizza guy had forgotten something, he got up to check it out. Then, he stopped. Maybe it wasn't the pizza guy. Maybe it was Hammond. Dread, unlike any he'd felt in a long while, crept up his spine. He knew it was foolish, and probably a little selfish, too, but he really wanted more time with Sam before returning to reality. He still hadn't worked up a way to tell her how he felt about her. That damn "L" word kept getting stuck in his throat. He wanted to say it, but he was… afraid. And now, walking slowly to the door, he wondered if he might have missed his chance.

The voices outside were muted, but definitely male. Steeling himself, he firmly grasped the handle and opened the door.

"…if we knock and he doesn't answer, we can leave, but I think we have to try-" Daniel abruptly stopped when the door swung inward, revealing a rather grim-looking Jack. "Oh. Hi." Examining O'Neill's face, he continued tentatively. "Teal'c and I –" he gestured to the large Jaffa standing beside him "– were getting a little worried. We've been calling for the last two days. There was no answer here or at Sam's house, and her car wasn't in her driveway. We saw it parked out front here, and Teal'c suggested we leave, lest we cause another interruption like the one a few nights ago. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay first."

Jack regarded him a little less severely. "You're not here to drag me back to the SGC?"

Daniel looked surprised. Exchanging a quick glance with Teal'c, he shook his head. "No. We were just worried."

O'Neill visibly relaxed. "Come on in," he said amicably, turning around without waiting to see if they complied.

The two men on his doorstep looked at each other again. Teal'c raised one eyebrow, but then stepped inside. Daniel followed wordlessly.

"Pizza again, O'Neill?" Teal'c eyed the box on the coffee table. "Are you not tired of repeatedly eating the same meal?" He and Daniel sat down on the sofa, allowing themselves to get comfortable.

Jack settled on the love seat and shrugged. "Sam's been craving it," he explained. "And you heard the woman. Never mess with the cravings of a pregnant woman."

Daniel nodded, smiling absently. "Where is Sam?" he asked, glancing around.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of a door opening across the house.

"Carter, we've got company!" Jack's rather forceful yell made both men on the couch jump. Jack shrugged. "Sorry," he said at normal volume, "but I just wanted to avoid any embarrassment."

Daniel looked puzzled. "Embarrassment?"

O'Neill sighed impatiently. "She was in the shower." Seeing Daniel's continued blank expression, Jack fixed him with a direct stare, trying to make his clueless friend fill in the blanks on his own.

Teal'c cleared his throat. "I think, Daniel, that O'Neill was warning Samantha of our presence so she did not emerge from the bathroom in an undressed state."

Jack smiled wryly. "Bingo."

Suddenly, Daniel's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Jeez, Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't-" He stopped as another thought occurred to him. "Do you want us to leave? Because we can–"

O'Neill waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. We've gotta eat sometime."

Daniel choked, shaking his head in embarrassment. Teal'c just smirked.

"Hi guys!" Sam's voice was bright and cheerful. Daniel turned to look at her, and had to forcibly bite his tongue to keep from grinning.

This was _not_ the Samantha Carter of a few days ago. First of all, she was wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the Air Force logo and a pair of rolled-up sweat pants. The baggy, oversized fit clearly marked them as Jack's. Secondly, her hair glistened damply in a fresh-from-the-shower style that was obviously careless. And most important was the brilliant, undeniable glow in her blue eyes. Daniel knew without a doubt that he was looking at a woman in love.

Teal'c obviously had the same thought. "You are looking well, Samantha," he said with a gentle smile.

Sam beamed at him. "Thanks, Teal'c. I feel pretty good."

Daniel glanced at Jack and, again, had to stifle a grin. O'Neill was staring at Sam like a starving man might look at an all-you-can-eat buffet. This new and unguarded Jack was truly an entertaining sight.

Jack suddenly realized that Daniel was staring at him, a clear look of amusement on his face. Immediately understanding the reason for that look, he glared back at his friend. Daniel just smiled knowingly.

Unaware of the wordless exchange between the two men, Sam bounced over to the loveseat and settled next to Jack. On the surface, the pair might have looked nonchalant, but Daniel easily caught the subtle undercurrent between them. Jack casually draped his arm along the back of the seat, his fingers resting gently on her shoulder. Sam, meanwhile, began gradually leaning toward him. Within a few moments, they were snugly curled up beside each other.

"So, what brings you two here?" Sam asked, completely oblivious to anything unusual.

Daniel regarded her warmly. "We were just a little worried because we couldn't get in touch with either of you."

Sam blushed. "Oh. Um, yeah. We've been pretty…" she trailed off delicately.

"Naked." Jack's blunt completion of her statement made Sam's blush deepen from a soft pink to a vivid crimson.

"Jack!" she gasped, fixing him with a look of combined disbelief, horror and amusement.

He just grinned and shrugged.

Daniel rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring the awkward conversation. "Anyway, there was a reason I originally wanted to get in touch with you," he said, looking at Jack and Sam.

Sensing a matter of some importance, Sam overcame her embarrassment and leaned forward, looking interested. "What's up?"

"Well, I think I found something." Daniel took on his trademark, faraway, lost-in-thought expression. "Since I was at home with nothing to do, I decided to spend a little time catching up on some reading."

"Naturally," Jack said dryly. "That's what I would do."

Sam poked him in the ribs, gesturing him to be quiet.

"Anyway," Daniel continued, completely disregarding Jack's interruption, "While reading an old archaeological journal, I came across a picture that was extremely interesting." Fumbling in his breast pocket, he retrieved a folded piece of paper. He spread it open and handed it to Sam.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. The paper contained the photograph of a museum artifact. It was a tiny metal cylinder attached to a chain, apparently worn as a necklace. Most remarkably, however, were a series of small straight lines scored into the cylinder and a cluster of quartz crystals stuck to the end of it. "It's a perfect miniature of the device we recovered from P3X-812!"

Daniel nodded in excitement. "According to the text, this piece of jewelry was found on a dig that was supposed to be uncovering parts of ancient Mesopotamia. There were nearly a half-dozen of them recovered in the same dig. The archeologists weren't sure what sort of ruins they were investigating, but they hypothesized that it might be a temple of some sort."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "A temple? To what?"

Daniel shrugged. "That's still something of a mystery. However, there was one more piece of information that I think you'll find very useful. The necklaces were disregarded as modern contamination of the site, because they were obviously too advanced for the culture being researched." His voice began to bubble with anticipation. "You see, the archaeologists discovered a secret to the amulets. They weren't just decorative. They were also functional." He leaned over and pointed to the picture. "The necklaces were all found in the vicinity of a small metallic puzzlebox. These lines were carved to fit perfectly in an irregularly shaped hole on the box, and the crystals at the end were placed in such a way that they engaged a spring-mechanism." He looked at her, a broad smile on his face. "Sam, the necklaces were the keys to a very intricate lock. When opened, the box was apparently empty. It and all the keys were hardly noted, but sent back to a museum for further study later on. The author hypothesizes that they must have been made no earlier than the early 1800's." His eyes gleamed. "I, however, think he was wrong. I think this box was a gift from some alien visitor, and I think it was modeled on something much bigger. Sam," he said, exhilaration clearly etched on his features, "I think somewhere on P3X-812 there's a big, irregularly shaped lock guarding God-knows-what. And I'm pretty sure your gadget is the key to unlocking it."


	14. Waking Up

A/N: Thank you SO much for the glowing reviews. I can't believe how well-received this piece has been. I'm having a blast! Sorry this is a little short, but it's a transitional chapter. More to come, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 14

For a moment, the room was silent. The four colleagues exchanged looks, each understanding the importance of the discovery, while also experiencing the frustration of being powerless to do anything about it.

Sam spoke first. "We have to tell someone about this."

Jack grimaced. "Like hell we do. The whats-it has sat in your lab for weeks now. It can continue to sit there until we get back."

Daniel sighed. "Assuming that we _do_ get back."

Sam looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Daniel, _of course_ they'll let us back. I mean, yeah, they might demote us. Or even make one of us resign from the military. But they wouldn't actually lose any of us over one little mistake." She swallowed. "Would they?" Her features began to register concern.

Jack shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Beats the hell outta me, Sam. General Hammond said he'd go to bat for us, but who knows how much influence he'll have."

Daniel nodded. "I hate to be a pessimist, but Jack's right. We've made some pretty powerful enemies over the years. Now that they have ammo against us, we really have no idea what's going to happen."

Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c spoke with his usual calm reserve. "I must say, the Tauri have some very odd customs concerning the relations between men and women. I find it difficult to comprehend that all this commotion has been caused by one act of–"

Jack interrupted by clearing his throat. "Yeah, well, the folks on Chulak have a few weird hang-ups, too."

Teal'c inclined his head. "That is true, O'Neill. But this would not be the first time you have had intimate relations resulting from alien influence. Do you not remember Argos, when you had personal contact with a young female? You became infected with nanocytes and began to age rapidly."

Jack winced, trying very hard to _not_ look at Sam. "I was sorta hoping you might not bring that up right now."

Daniel glanced at Sam to gauge her reaction. To his relief, she merely looked amused at Jack's discomfort, and not at all hurt by the reminder of his past exploits. When she caught Daniel's gaze, he couldn't help smiling back. It _was_ funny to hear Teal'c's innocent assessment of the situation. Sometimes he wondered if Teal'c was as clueless as he seemed, or if he occasionally used his alien status to poke fun at those around him.

Sam's eye twinkled as she responded. "Of course, Teal'c, how could we forget that mission? I remember something about a problem with Jack's prostate…" O'Neill turned and shot her a wry glare, causing her to erupt in chuckles.

Jumping in, Daniel answered Teal'c's question. "I think the real issue isn't so much the events that took place on P6Y-441, but the fact that we covered them up. Maybe, if we'd come forward with it right away, and made it very clear that the incident was _not_ fraternization, we could have gotten the support of the military. But, by hiding the whole episode, we made ourselves look guilty."

The laughter faded out of Sam's eyes. Seeing her crestfallen expression, Jack reached over and took her hand. "Maybe you're right and maybe you're not. I think that if they really wanted to string us up, they'd have done it no matter what. Anyway, it's done now. And I still think we should just keep our discoveries to ourselves until we're brought back in. If they reinstate us, great. We can jump on in and figure it out. And if not, we can pass along the info to whoever is in charge."

Daniel looked thoughtful. "All right. I can live with that. Everyone else agree?" Seeing nods all around, he folded up the picture of the mini-device and put it back in his pocket. "So, what kind of pizza did you get?"

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Half of it is pepperoni and sausage. The other half is mushroom, green pepper and anchovies." He shuddered. "Pregnancy cravings. _That's_ what you scientific types should really try to figure out."

Teal'c shrugged, and reached for a piece of the anchovy side. "Perhaps it is just me, O'Neill, but pepperoni and sausage do not seem terribly odd for pizza toppings."

Jack, Daniel and Sam exchanged looks and burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

Jack lay in the predawn darkness, listening to the sounds of Sam's slow, even breathing beside him. It had been two days since Daniel's revelations, and he knew his secluded time with her would be ending very soon. He had an itch between his shoulder blades – a soldier's hunch – telling him that the action was about to start up again. He knew Hammond would be eager to get things at the SGC back to normal. It had been a total of five days since they'd revised their mission briefs. The other shoe would be dropping soon.

His heart constricted with dread when he considered the possible outcomes of the situation. None of them was very pleasant. He had no idea if Sam would continue to gaze at him so adoringly once she realized that their relationship had effectively ended her career. Strange, but the loss of her affections frightened him far more than the loss of any military rank or standing.

Staring at the ceiling, Jack closed his eyes and tried to memorize the sound of her breath and the feel of her warmth. He knew how quickly life could shatter happiness. There had been a time he'd been blissfully ignorant of that lesson, but he'd learned it the hard way after Charlie's death. In these few, fleeting moments, he knew he held something precious. Tomorrow might see the end of it, and there was little he could do to change that fact. Raging against the fates was a waste of energy. Instead, he absorbed every sensation, every memory, and held them in his heart for safekeeping.

In the thinnest threads of a whisper, Jack gave voice to the emotions that had so quietly crept up on him. He knew she was asleep, but he also knew lacked the courage to tell her any other way. Her heart would hear him, of that he was certain.

"I love you Samantha."

She was turned away from him, so Jack never saw the tear of joy that slipped from beneath her thick lashes.

* * *

The phone rang.

Sam and Jack were lying in bed, quietly laughing and talking in the grand tradition set by countless other lovers through the ages. The conversation was light and unimportant, but the deep affection between them was not. It was, therefore, something of a rude awakening when the shrill peal of the telephone interrupted their reverie.

They looked at each other, each knowing what the sound meant. Not breaking eye contact, Jack reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was calm and commanding. Sam felt a swell of pride at the complete control and acceptance he'd exhibited throughout this ordeal. He might not have been the most obvious choice for an Air Force general, but she had no doubt he was the best choice.

"Yes sir." His eyes told her all she needed to know. It was time. "No, sir. I'll tell them." A pause. "I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone, eyes never leaving hers. Wordlessly, she leaned over and kissed him softly, then began to climb out of bed. Reaching out, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Desperately, he pressed his lips to hers, tangling his hand in her hair. Deadlines and protocol be damned. He was going to have her one more time.

Tomorrow would bring God-only-knew-what, but he could still hold her now.


	15. Judgment

A/N: Sorry for the long delay since I last wrote. Life here has been hectic! Hope it was worth the wait.

As for this installment, I have four words… HOLY GIANT CHAPTER, BATMAN!

Wow, this one just poured out of me. I sincerely hope I didn't fumble any of the details. I searched for any reference to the Joint Chiefs already mentioned in Stargate SG-1, but as far as I could tell, the only one ever shown or mentioned by name was US Army General Francis Maynard (in season 7's _Inauguration_), who is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. So, I made the rest of them up. Luckily, all my exposure to "The West Wing" reruns helped me with that! (And on that note, anyone else notice that William Devane, the guy who's played the president in SG-1 since season 7, was also the same actor who played the West Wing's Secretary of State? It's funny, because he was passed over for the vice-presidency in the West Wing, but was apparently more successful on SG-1, since he's now commander-in-chief, LOL!)

This took me a LONG time to write, because I wanted to make sure everything fit. I hope you enjoy my creative solution to the corner I'd seemingly painted myself into.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 15

Sam wondered if it was possible to expire from the buildup of nervous tension in a room. If it was, then it seemed awfully likely that she and everyone else in the conference room were about to drop dead.

Suppressing the urge to shift in her chair, she instead settled for fiddling with the brass button on the front of her coat. It felt odd to be this upset while wearing her dress uniform. Generally, these garments were reserved for special, happy occasions. In fact, the last time she'd worn them was when Jack had promoted her to Lieutenant Colonel. The only other time she'd felt so distraught in her uniform was during Janet's funeral.

Sam swallowed, trying to push those dark thoughts out of her head. She wanted to use Teal'c's deep breathing exercises, but knew she couldn't – not while she was crammed into a skirt and coat clearly not intended for a woman who was pregnant with twins. While she was only 10 weeks along, she had recently stopped fitting comfortably in her blue jeans. It also didn't help that she really hadn't worn much of _anything_ for the last week. It just made her awareness of the constrictive clothing that much more noticeable.

Involuntarily, she glanced at the figure across the table from her. She immediately jerked her gaze away and focused again on her coat button. She couldn't look at Jack. Not now. It was bad enough that Daniel and Teal'c knew exactly what had transpired in the last week. If she let herself focus on Jack for even a moment, she knew her feelings for him would be written all over her face.

Oh Lord, how had she gotten herself into this situation? Why hadn't she just resigned when she'd discovered her pregnancy? Jack had insisted that her military career was too valuable to just throw away. In her heart, she agreed with him. However, there were other, more pragmatic parts of her that now just wished she hadn't subjected herself and her friends to this ordeal.

Fighting back the now-familiar waves of nausea which seemed to lurk around every corner, Sam decided to look to Daniel for support. Not surprisingly, he was examining her with an expression of sympathetic concern. She knew she was probably pale as a sheet. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but when his expression didn't change, she knew he had seen through her façade. Still, it felt good to have someone on her side.

Across the broad, gleaming surface of the wooden conference table, Jack caught the wordless exchange between Sam and Daniel out of the corner of his eye. Like Sam, he knew that gazing directly at the object of his affection would likely lead to disaster. As it was, he was having a hard time keeping himself from giving into his rising temper. What the hell was taking so long? They'd arrived at the mountain over an hour ago, and had spent most of the time since cooling their heels here in the conference room. Sam was clearly ill and anxious. And, much as he enjoyed the view, Jack could also tell that her clothes were starting to become uncomfortably snug. The urge to jump up and demand a start to the proceedings before she keeled over was nearly uncontrollable. He felt impatient anger rise up in his throat. How could they subject a vulnerable pregnant woman to this kind of fear? Especially after her doctor had told her to avoid stress! Those morons had to have that information. All of her prenatal exams had been performed here on the base, making her medical records official Air Force property.

Again, O'Neill felt anger bubble up inside himself. The deck had been stacked against them from the beginning. The pregnancy itself had been a result of their dedication to military service, and every step since then had been taken with their duty and honor in mind. They'd trusted the military. And in doing so, they had given it all the rope necessary to hang them with. Sam's pregnancy records were military property. Their revised mission briefings starkly described the events on P6Y-441. But perhaps most damning were the four-year-old records of their Zatarc testing. Thanks to Goa'uld mind manipulation and Tok'ra technology, both he and Sam had been forced to reveal their feelings for each other or be subject to a potentially brain-damaging procedure. So now, anyone with the proper clearance could read the trashy dime store version of a seemingly inappropriate relationship between a Brigadier General and his second-in-command.

He didn't dare look to the head of the table. Seated there were several of the Joint Chiefs, who waited with seemingly inexhaustible patience. To Jack, their unruffled composure seemed almost smug. He was sure if he looked at any of them, he'd lose the last, shaky fragment of control he had over his temper. Better to sit quietly, shredding the remains of a Styrofoam coffee cup, than to risk ending up in the brig.

Finally, the door opened. At once, all eyes turned to the entrance in mute expectation. All the military personnel immediately stood at attention. Carter and O'Neill saluted General Hammond, who in turn, saluted the Joint Chiefs. That out of the way, Hammond walked briskly into the room, followed by two unexpected additions.

The first person behind the general was High Councilor Shinsall of P6Y-441's Founding Colony. She wore long ceremonial robes that made Jack and Sam wince in unison – not because of their style, but because of their vivid, purple coloring. It seemed Daniel was right. The color was evidently used to demark leadership. The distinguished woman smiled serenely at Jack and the other members of SG-1 before taking a seat at the table.

The other guest was almost as much of a shock. While the bruise on his cheek was now almost completely faded, Jack was sure he could still feel it sting when Jacob Carter walked into the room. Oh, great, he thought. Not only was he going to lose his military career, but he was probably going to get pummeled by a Tok'ra in the process. There was no way Jacob was going to miss the change in his daughter. O'Neill sighed. The day was getting better and better.

Sam, too, felt another wave of anxiety – and nausea – when she saw the two additions to the meeting. She tried returning Shinsall's smile, but feared her attempt was even more dismal than the earlier one she'd given Daniel. Still, the woman didn't look offended. In fact, if Sam didn't know better, she'd say Shinsall was trying to convey support and even apology to her.

The arrival of her father made any analysis of the High Councilor's intentions fly out the window. Sam was immediately struck by two, conflicting urges. The first was to get up and throw herself into her father's arms, letting him comfort her in this moment of despair. The second was to run out of the room and never look back. The instant he observed her interactions – or lack of interactions – with Jack, Jacob would know exactly what was in his daughter's heart. Sam had honestly no idea how he'd take the most recent turn of events, but given his last display of temper, she wasn't anxious to find out.

Jacob avoided looking at Jack, but did smile briefly at Sam before taking his seat. If it was possible, the tension in the room ratcheted up another few-dozen notches, making the atmosphere seem to hum with electricity. The air of nervous expectation was palpable.

Finally, General Hammond cleared his throat to signal a start to the proceedings. After the long hour of silence that had blanketed the room, the noise was startlingly loud.

Hammond's voice was clear and cool as he began. "I'd like to thank you all for coming today, especially High Councilor Shinsall of the Prime Colony, and Selmak and Jacob Carter of the Tok'ra."

Shinsall nodded briefly in acknowledgement. "I am glad to be of service in this matter, General. I cannot help feeling some responsibility for this entire ordeal. It was my lapse in explaining customs to your fine officers which caused the confusion that led up to the current circumstances."

A snort of disbelief came from one of the Joint Chiefs across the room. Marine Corps Commandant, General Martin Falterman stared with frank disapproval at all of the SGC personnel. Clearly, he did not agree with Shinsall's assessment of the situation. Hammond returned the stare with a cold but calm look of his own.

A deep, alien voice interrupted the silent exchange. "I, too, am glad to be part of these proceedings. The Tok'ra have a vested interest in the SGC, and we therefore are appreciative to be included in any of the decisions which may impact the organization's leadership structure." The end of this statement was accompanied by a brief, glowing flash in Jacob's eyes.

Jack stifled a laugh. The Commandant had clearly become disconcerted when hearing Selmak's odd, unnatural voice. The eye-flash actually caused the General to become visibly pale. Jack knew that the glowing eyes had been pure theatrics on the part of Selmak. And, much as he often was annoyed by the Tok'ra, he appreciated the show of support. While O'Neill knew that Jacob was likely to be steaming mad about the recent turn of events between his daughter and her commanding officer, General Falterman did not. Nor did the large marine know anything about how symbiotes and hosts functioned as two completely separate beings. All the Commandant knew was that he had come close to insulting the pregnant daughter of an alien who'd stared at him with glowing eyes. To say the man suddenly looked less sure of himself would be an understatement.

Hammond, too, appeared to be restraining his amusement as he continued. "I apologize for the delay in these proceedings. Selmak was unavoidably detained on Tok'ra business, and it was my decision to wait for him before starting. I felt it was important to have all affected parties assembled at the same time, even though it caused an unpleasant wait for those of you who were already here."

Abruptly, the mood in the room became more sober. It was finally time to get down to business. Taking a deep breath, Hammond gestured to a large, distinguished Army General at the head of the table. "General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, has asked to present the findings of the panel that looked into this matter. General?"

As Hammond took a seat at the conference table, General Maynard stood. If ever there was a man who looked at home in a US Army uniform, this was him. He carried himself with the deadly grace of a man who had long courted death, while at the same time, presented a polished, professional quality that bespoke a comfort with his power. If this man was chosen to pass judgment on him, Jack decided he would accept the outcome with all the dignity the General would expect.

"When General Hammond came to me with the details of this situation, I was not only startled by the news, but saddened by the implications it presented. Some of the finest officers in the US military are assembled in this room, and it would be a real shame to lose any of them to circumstances as mundane as these." Seeing the looks of surprise on many of the faces around the table, Maynard continued. "I do not mean to belittle the gravity of the situation. But, quite frankly, if I'd ever contemplated potential scandal from the SGC, it was more likely to be caused by some nefarious alien plot than a case of suspected fraternization." He smiled, though it was not especially comforting. "Still, the evidence had to be considered. So, I met with the President, the Joint Chiefs, and General Hammond. We read the reports, and reviewed all relevant details from prior missions." Jack winced inwardly, recalling the tortured admission of his feelings for Sam during the Zatarc testing. "We also took into consideration the outstanding military records of the parties involved. After much debate, we even called upon High Councilor Shinsall, since it was her own culture that was apparently involved with the incident. Then, once we had done the appropriate research, we sat down and tried to find an acceptable course of action. That was by far the most time-consuming and difficult part of our job. It took us a long time to come to consensus. However, the decision we have finally reached is, in my opinion, a sound one."

Sam took a deep breath. Against her better judgment, she looked across the table at Jack. To her surprise, she found that he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked, and all at once, Sam felt herself relax. The men here could take away her military career, even fire her. They could pass judgment and change her life forever. But, in spite of this, she knew they could not touch the things that mattered most to her. No matter what else happened today, she would walk out of this room carrying Jack's babies, with the memory of his whispered declaration of love still growing in her heart. Jack's eyes mirrored her sentiments. She could almost hear him daring them to do their worst. With renewed strength, Sam pulled her eyes from his and returned her attention to the Chairman.

Maynard continued soberly. "First of all, with regard to Doctor Jackson and Teal'c, the Joint Chiefs have decided that your minimal role in this situation warrants no further disciplinary action. We would, however, like to remind you that even though you are not bound by the Uniform Code of Military Justice, we expect you to live up to a higher standard than the average civilian contractor. You represent our entire planet each time you step through that gate. As such, we expect that from now on you will use better judgment in reporting _all_ relevant mission details."

Sam glanced at Daniel. He nodded at the Chairman, though concern was still clearly etched upon his features. This decision was expected. The anxiety in the room had never been over Daniel and Teal'c's involvement. Still, even if Daniel didn't look very relieved, Sam certainly felt it. At least she didn't have to feel guilty for ending the careers of her dearest friends.

"As for General O'Neill and Colonel Carter," Maynard paused, looking at the two officers. "I've long thought of you both as some of the finest Air Force officers I've ever encountered. And, given my military experience, those are not small words of praise. The Joint Chiefs have been aware of the unusual nature of your relationship with each other for some time. However, we have also found your conduct to be impeccably professional." His eyes narrowed as he glanced at the rest of the Joint Chiefs. "Some of the other Chiefs have had their doubts. Some of them," he continued, looking very grim, "have even gone as far as conducting surveillance in an attempt to flush out an inappropriate relationship."

Sam gaped at that revelation. One – or more – of the Joint Chiefs had been involved in having her and Jack _followed_? Glancing across the table, she saw Jacob's and Jack's faces darken visibly. Apparently, General Maynard also saw their growing anger, because he quickly continued.

"Their attempts were obviously unsuccessful. I choose to believe that this is because there was nothing to reveal. Not all of the Chiefs agree with me, but that seems to be irrelevant, as they have no facts to support their opinions. So, lacking evidence of a prior inappropriate relationship, and considering all that High Councilor Shinsall has told us of the potency of the Ka'Shakk, we can find nothing to refute the claims made in the revised mission reports. We find General O'Neill and Colonel Carter guilty of failure to obey standing orders, as they willfully failed to report relevant details of their mission to their superiors and the president. For this, their punishment will be one week of unpaid leave. Furthermore, we are willing to accept last week's absence as fulfillment of this punishment. It will be noted on your records, and your loss of pay will be reflected in your next check."

Sam and Jack glanced disbelievingly at each other. _That_ was all? A week without pay, which, ironically, had been spent doing all the things they were not supposed to do? The look of skepticism on Jack's face said he was waiting for the other shoe.

"However," Maynard went on, "in light of the now immensely personal relationship between General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, it is impossible for the present situation to remain unchanged." Ah. There it was. Jack settled back in his chair for the rest of the details. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, and steeled herself against the inevitable.

"Since it would be unethical and impractical for a woman to report to the father of her children, something must be done to remove Colonel Carter from General O'Neill's line of command. The obvious choice would be reassignment. However, given the unique and delicate nature of the work done by the SGC, none of us feel this is an acceptable solution." Maynard looked intensely at the pair. "You have both been integral parts of the SGC for so long that removing either of you from its service would be depriving the organization of a wealth of resources. There have been countless occasions when your unique experience and knowledge have saved lives and benefited Earth as a whole. Therefore, we feel that reassignment should be avoided at all costs."

Sam gritted her teeth. _Tell me something I don't know_, she thought bitterly. She was certain that the next words out of the general's mouth would be a call for either her or Jack to resign their commissions.

She was wrong.

"Some of the Joint Chiefs were demanding the resignation of one or both of your military positions. However, I'm afraid I cannot agree. I would feel a sense of supreme injustice if the very commitment to duty that makes you fine Air Force officers was the same quality which therefore calls for your resignation. Since it seems that Colonel Carter's pregnancy was directly caused by her willingness to be immersed in new cultures, as a service to her planet and country, it would not be right or honorable to abandon her in this time of need. Nor would it be right or honorable to punish General O'Neill for his similar role in this incident." General Maynard's voice took on an air of determination, and he seemed to direct his next words to the other Joint Chiefs seated at the table. "This panel has determined that both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were victims in this situation. High Councilor Shinsall not only made that clear, but even offered to provide compensation for her nation's role in the ordeal. She also advised us to deal with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter gently, as they were likely experiencing some trauma from the turn of events."

Sam and Jack exchanged another meaningful look. So _that's_ why they were being treated so kindly. Shinsall had evidently caught wind of the affair, and, somehow feeling responsible, was likely threatening to withdraw from the technology swap if an acceptable solution wasn't found. Looking away from Jack, Sam immediately sought the High Councilor's gaze. She hoped her expression of gratitude was obvious. With any luck, she would be able to thank the older woman personally after the meeting.

Maynard next turned his attention to Jacob. "We also conferred with our Tok'ra and Asgard allies about this situation. While Supreme High Commander Thor was unavailable for this meeting, he was able to briefly communicate with us last week. He stressed his confidence in General O'Neill's command, and indicated a preference for working with him in the future." Jack noticed that the Commandant's face paled again with the mention of Thor. He suppressed a smile. Thor had caused a similar reaction when he'd appeared in front of a panel of world military leaders a few years back. The little grey guy sure did know how to make an impression.

"As for the Tok'ra," Maynard continued, "there is a very important link between those powerful allies and Colonel Carter. Not only was she once a host for Jolinar of Malkshur, but, obviously, her father Jacob is the current host for Selmak. This unique and powerful bond is greatly valued by both the SGC and the Tok'ra."

General Maynard made a sweeping appraisal of the room. "As a result of these conferences, we became convinced that Earth would be best served by keeping both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter in positions of authority on the SGC. We therefore opted for a creative solution to the problem. Instead of reassigning either General O'Neill or Colonel Carter, we have instead decided to change the command structure within the SGC."

Taking a deep breath, Maynard glanced at Hammond before continuing. To Jack's surprise, Hammond looked a bit grim. Unsure of what was coming, Jack returned his attention to the Chairman and held his breath.

"For a long while, there have been calls from within the military and from congressional oversight committees to have more accountability within the SGC. General Hammond had long opposed any outside management of his personnel, insisting that they were competent and capable enough to regulate themselves. However, the need for more regulatory accountability has become more evident over the past year, especially in light of the near-disaster of Anubis' attack on Earth. So, with this objective in mind, we decided to kill two proverbial birds with one stone. Effective immediately, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter will no longer report to General Jack O'Neill. Instead, she will report directly to General Hammond and, of course, to congressmen of the appropriate security clearance and the Joint Chiefs. She will continue to lead and accompany SG-1 on offworld missions, and will continue to share her findings with General O'Neill. However, in addition to her current duties, her new standing orders will be to seek out security weaknesses within the SGC and share this information with General Hammond."

Jack took a deep breath. So _that_ was why Hammond looked sour. He'd managed to keep both Jack and Sam in the SGC, but had to pay for it by allowing congress and the Joint Chiefs to have some control in the running of the SGC.

General Maynard paused, allowing his words to sink in. "This should not be seen as punishment to General O'Neill. The notion of SGC oversight has been discussed for a long time now. There was much disagreement as to who we should offer this position to. We all agreed that our interests would be best served if a current SCG member took the job, since only someone familiar with the SGC would be able to identify its weaknesses. In fact, many of us expressed our preference for Colonel Carter long before the present situation arose. The Colonel's handling of a Foothold situation a few years back was exemplary, and the perfect model of what a security coordinator would be expected to do. However, we were doubtful she would be interested in taking the position, and were reluctant to order someone to perform such an important and sensitive duty if they were not happy with the task." He then looked pointedly at Sam. "That, I'm afraid, is still a matter of great concern to us. We do not want this to be seen as a sentence to be carried out, or as a penalty for wrongdoing. We are only interested in offering you this position if you are willing to take your responsibilities seriously. You must understand that you may be forced to point out flaws or weaknesses in the organization that is led and manned by those you feel a great deal of respect and admiration for. It is not a job for the weak-stomached. Your father, Jacob, assured me that you were up to the task, but I'm afraid I won't feel good about the situation until I hear it directly from you. So, Colonel Carter, how do you feel about this?"

Sam felt all the eyes in the room turn toward her. Steeling herself, she kept her voice steady and calm. "General Maynard, I'm flattered and proud that you and the other Joint Chiefs think I'm deserving of this position. I gladly accept the job, even knowing that it might make me unpopular at times." She looked at General Hammond. "I know how important the security of the SGC has become. I'm sure I can work with both military and civilian personnel to achieve a level of protection that we are all comfortable with." She itched to look at Jack and gauge his reaction, but didn't dare.

General Maynard smiled. "I'm very glad to hear it, Colonel. Obviously, this is not a perfect solution. You will still have daily interaction with General O'Neill, and we expect you to work with him in a professional manner. Given the very personal nature of your relationship now, that may prove a challenge to you both. However, we all understand that the SGC is not a typical military unit, and that the close relationship shared by all members of SG-1 has yet to interfere with the cohesiveness of the SGC as a whole. In fact, it appears that your close friendships, forged in the heat of battle, are nearly legendary among your colleagues. For this reason, we're willing to allow the two of you to work together. The letter of the law is being followed by removing Colonel Carter from General O'Neill's direct chain of command. However, as the General is still superior in rank to Colonel Carter, she should be respectful of his orders. And, of course, any discontent within the ranks as a result of the unusual relationship will be cause for immediate review of the situation. Furthermore, in spite of General O'Neill's superior rank to the Colonel, all of her actions must be in compliance with the express desires of General Hammond and the Joint Chiefs, first and foremost, as they are her direct supervisors in this new command structure."

General Maynard looked as though he was just about ready to dismiss everyone, when High Councilor Shinsall delicately cleared her throat. She sent a pointed look to General Maynard, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes," Maynard added somewhat reluctantly, "there is one more thing. After a thorough discussion of the situation, the Joint Chiefs agree that any formalization of the relationship between General O'Neill and Colonel Carter would be in keeping with the conduct of military officers, and would not be opposed." Seeing the blank look on Jack's face, he clarified. "In other words, should the General and the Colonel wish to take a traditional path and bind their family together by getting married, we would be supportive of that decision."

Instantly, Jack's eyes grew wide with shock. If he'd been bowled over by Sam's earlier use of the "L" word, then he was positively traumatized by the use of the "M" word.

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from grinning at the look of sheer terror that had settled on Jack's face. Apparently, not everyone was being as diplomatic, as she heard a few chuckles from around the table in response to his obvious panic. Even General Maynard himself was smiling.

"In any event, everyone involved in this decision, regardless of their opinions on the prior nature of the relationship, is now dedicated to seeing two fine Air Force officers through a difficult situation." Addressing Sam and Jack directly, he spoke with an air of sincerity. "You have both dedicated your lives and sacrificed much to keep Earth safe. The military is never fully able to compensate the men and women who serve their country. Your commander in chief, however, hopes that a little flexibility in this matter goes at least a small way toward paying that debt. So, with that in mind, General O'Neill, you are now again in command of this fine facility, minus one very competent Lieutenant Colonel."

Flabbergasted, Jack stood and saluted. "Thank you, sir."

Immediately, Sam followed his example, rising from her chair and snapping a perfect salute to the General.

The Joint Chiefs then began rising from their seats. At this point, Hammond also stood and saluted, then began asking if any of the Chiefs needed an escort back to the surface. They all graciously declined, and began drifting from the room. Some of them even stopped and complimented Jack on his base. Commandant Falterman, however, seemed to be in a great hurry. He kept glancing nervously at Jacob and Teal'c as he left the room, while trying to not appear as though he was rushing away.

Once General Maynard and the Joint Chiefs had left, Sam looked at Jack, Teal'c and Hammond, and nearly collapsed with relief. Sinking bonelessly into a chair, she suddenly felt weak and shaky.

Daniel rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, eyes wide with shock. Whatever she'd expected of this meeting, _this_ had not been it.

Hammond looked at High Councilor Shinsall. "I'd like to thank you again for coming today. Your presence here was greatly appreciated."

Shinsall just smiled. "I assure you, it was my pleasure." Then, looking over at Sam, she continued. "Perhaps Colonel Carter might walk me to my room. I'm afraid the hallways in your complex all look the same to me."

Sam quickly stood and approached the distinguished silver-haired woman. "Of course, High Councilor."

Shinsall rose and took Sam's elbow. Glancing at Hammond and Jacob, she bowed her head. "I will see you before I depart. Thank you for your hospitality, General Hammond. And, Selmak, please convey my warmest greetings to the Tok'ra. I would very much like to meet more of you someday." Then, looking at Jack, she smiled warmly. "According to General Hammond, I will see you for dinner tonight, General O'Neill. I look forward to speaking with you again." Farewells were exchanged, and Sam led the High Councilor out into the hallway.

Walking down the steps to the main floor of the SGC, Sam took a deep breath. "High Councilor, I really must thank you for your help in this situation. Surely you must know that your words had a great impact on the outcome of the Joint Chief's decision."

Shinsall smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I sincerely hope so, Colonel. I'm certain that if those men were left to their own devices, you and your General would be banished to separate obscure outposts for the rest of your undistinguished military careers. And, seeing what I did at the Harvest, I couldn't allow that to happen."

Sam felt herself beginning to blush. "High Councilor," she began, only to be interrupted.

"Please, dear, call me Shinsall. We are not in the Colonies, and I feel as if we are already friends." The older woman gently patted Sam's hand.

Sam couldn't help her look of surprise. "Thank you, Shinsall. I'm not sure what I did to deserve your support, but I assure you, you'll never know how much it's helped me. And of course, you can call me Sam."

The High Councilor shook her head. "Please don't thank me, Sam. It's been my duty and pleasure to help you. After all, I know that your present condition is a direct result of my own negligence. Had I been more specific about the effects of the Ka'Shakk, none of this would have happened. I made assumptions about the nature of your relationship with General O'Neill that were incorrect. I never should have allowed myself to lose my professional bearings, just because you and your general made such a pretty pair."

Sam blushed again, but spoke insistently. "Shinsall, please don't feel responsible for this."

At this, the woman laughed warmly. "I most certainly will feel responsible! If my giant blunder has led to the two of you finally having your happiness, then it will be the best mistake I've ever made in my life." She stopped, pulling Sam to a deserted corner, and took the young woman's hands into her own. "Samantha, when your Joint Chiefs first brought me to this world and began asking me questions about the Harvest, I was confused to say the least. I finally demanded to know the reasons for their inquisition. When I learned the truth, that you and General O'Neill were under scrutiny because of a supposedly inappropriate relationship, I nearly swallowed my tongue. I was even more shocked to hear that you had both admitted feelings for each other _four years ago_, but chose to ignore them out of duty to your military. I had, of course, seen the clear affection the two of you held for each other. My mistake was in assuming that these feelings were open and accepted by all. When the Joint Chiefs made it very clear that they disapproved, I was very distressed! Not only did it seem barbaric to keep two honorable and worthy people apart, it was downright wrong to punish them for being the victims of circumstances outside their control. It was then I saw an opportunity to set things right. I told them in no uncertain terms that my culture required me to make amends for the situation, and that if they would not allow it, I would have to withdraw from our technology exchange in shame. Naturally, the only way for me to make those amends was to ensure you both kept your careers _and_ each other."

Gaping at the kindness and generosity of the woman before her, Sam shook her head. "Next you'll be telling me that my coach is going to turn onto a pumpkin at midnight." Seeing Shinsall's look of puzzlement, she waved her hand. "Never mind."

The High Councilor looked at Sam for a long moment, warmth clearly etched on her features. "My dear, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age. I was so concerned with duty and honor, I neglected my own heart. I had an opportunity for a husband and children once, but I kept putting it off because I thought my true vocation was leading my people." Her eyes grew misty, and she looked off into the distance. "Then, my young man was killed in an accident on a transport vessel. Only then did I realize my mistake. Had I chosen a different path, I still might have led my people, but I could have done so from the position of a happy, satisfied woman. Instead, I've served them, but with loneliness and melancholy as my constant companion. Perhaps I would not have been the youngest High Councilor ever elected, had I married Barten, but I certainly would have been the happiest one. Even if I could not stop his death upon that vessel, I might have known years of happiness with him before that time. I hope you can benefit from my mistakes, Sam. I've done everything in my power to give you the chances I never had. You can have your military career, help your people, and still be the wife and mother you always longed to be."

Sam opened her mouth to object, but Shinsall waved her off. "Oh, yes, I know. Your General looked positively ill at the mention of marriage. But mark my words, dear. He'll come around. I knew you were meant for each other the moment I saw you two standing beside each other for the first time. And now, if I'm not mistaken, the two of you have begun to realize the same thing. If you must thank me for my part in this, then simply promise me you will come and celebrate Birthmonth with us. You can imagine that life in the Colonies becomes very interesting when all our young expectant mothers are due at the same time. It is a joyous time, with much anticipation and speculation on the time and date of the arrivals. If you and General O'Neill would pay us a visit for a few days during that time, I would consider any debt you feel to me paid in full."

Sam could only nod. Her throat was choked with emotion, and she found herself blinking back tears. Seeing the other woman's eyes also grow moist, she squeezed the cool, strong hands holding her own. Wordlessly, the two women embraced each other, each feeling the profound joy of realized dreams.

* * *

In the Conference room, Jack watched as Sam led the High Councilor out into the hallway. As soon as it was reasonably possible, he knew he'd have to track down the lovely colonel and discuss this bizarre turn of events. He hoped that Sam was appropriately thanking the older woman for her undoubted saving of their collective behinds.

Abruptly, Jack felt an arm being clamped around his shoulders. Looking up, he was surprised – and somewhat dismayed – to see Jacob standing beside him, grinning broadly. "So, Jack, tell me… When are you going to marry my daughter?"

As he fumbled for something to say, Jack was struck with a familiar thought.

Holy crap.


	16. At Ease

A/N: I just want you all to know I'm sacrificing sleep to write this chapter. I'm obsessed! LOL!!

This installment is another one of those short, transitional pieces. After that last monster chapter, I thought the story needed a little breather. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 16

Jack had always loved fishing. There was something sublimely peaceful about the crystal clear lakes of Minnesota that soothed him even in the worst of times. Now, however, he wondered if he'd ever be able to find the same enjoyment in it. For at that moment, Jack was sure he knew exactly how a fish felt when yanked out of its watery home with a hook in its mouth.

He was certain he _looked_ like a fish out of water. His mouth was moving, but no sound would emerge from his throat. He just stood in the conference room, wearing his damn uncomfortable dress uniform, with Jacob Carter staring him into muddled silence.

The man was serious. Of that, Jack had no doubt. Oh, sure, he might be smiling, but the steel in his gaze spoke volumes. Jack knew that look, because he'd used it himself when commanding a team. It was genius, really. Smile on the outside, but give strict orders underneath it all.

Realizing he looked like an idiot, Jack finally forced himself to speak. "Well, sir, we hadn't really talked about it." Amazingly enough, he didn't sound terrified. God knew he felt that way.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "She's having your babies. You're both single. And now you have the blessing of both the President and the Joint Chiefs." He paused meaningfully. "What's there to talk about?"

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought maybe your incredibly smart and talented daughter would have enough good sense to avoid tying herself down to a loser like me." Hearing the note of insecurity beneath the self-deprecating humor, he winced. He'd really meant for that to sound funny, but it somehow fell flat.

Obviously, Jacob heard the same things, because his smile gentled. "Jack, my smart and talented daughter is absolutely crazy about you." He gazed off into space for a moment. "Sam could explain to me the physics behind a wormhole for an hour, and at the end of it I still wouldn't understand a fraction of what she'd said. But it really wouldn't matter in the long run, because whether I understand it or not, the stargate works." His gaze then returned to Jack. "I'm sure the same could be said of her feelings for you. Lord knows, I may never understand what she sees in you," Jacob's eyes glinted with humor, "but the fact remains that whether I understand it or not, her feelings are real. _She_ understands it, and that's all that really matters."

Humbled, Jack looked down at his hands. His reply was quiet enough that no one else nearby could have heard it. "I don't deserve her, Jacob."

The retired general smiled wistfully. "And I didn't deserve her mother. But, lucky for guys like us, sometimes we don't always get what we deserve."

Jack looked back up at the older man, shaking his head. "You really want to see her end up with someone like me?"

Jacob's eyes were determined. "I want to see her happy." He gazed intently at Jack. "She hasn't really been happy in a ling time, you know. But she's certainly earned it. If you can give her that, then I can't ask for more."

Quirking his lips in his trademark half-smile, Jack still didn't look convinced. "I'm not so sure she'll have me, Jacob. Things have been moving at breakneck speed around here lately. I think I'd like to give her some time to get used to everything. Once she's really thought about it, I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked my butt to the curb."

"O'Neill, my friend," Jacob's smile was knowing, "the day my daughter kicks your butt to the curb is the day _you_ will be able to explain wormhole physics to me."

* * *

Sam watched as the door to Shinsall's chambers slowly clicked shut. Her conversation with the older woman had moved something in Sam's heart. Not since the death of her mother had Sam felt so close to a female role model. Hearing Shinsall's wishes for her future, she suddenly felt as though she wasn't crazy to hope for a happy ending with Jack.

Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to see that it was just past lunchtime. Waiting for the meeting to start had seemed to take an eternity. Suddenly, she realized that the day was only half-over, and she had a job to do. After the totally unscheduled events of the last week, she was almost reluctant to start working at her normal pace again.

Still, she did experience a familiar stab of excitement when she considered her new knowledge of the metallic device in her lab. The scientist in her was too deeply ingrained to not feel the thrill of discovery. She briefly considered going back to the conference room, but then, remembering the look in her father's eyes, she decided to chicken out and head straight for the lab.

Humming a happy tune, she stepped lightly down the corridor. Sam still hadn't fully digested this latest turn of events, but she couldn't help feeling good about it so far. She might not like having to be the SGC's official tattle-tale, but if it meant she and Jack could both keep their commissions, then she'd learn to adapt. She was pretty sure that this situation couldn't have had a happier ending, at least not for her and Jack.

As she entered her lab, she began wondering about how her relationship with Jack would affect her work. She was used to acting professionally and suppressing her feelings for him, but not under the present circumstances. Their emotions had been voiced, and more importantly, they'd been acted out in a hundred different ways over the past week. Could she manage to look at him across a conference table and _not_ flash to a picture of him tenderly caressing her face? She wasn't sure. But, again, she decided she'd just have to adapt. Some higher power had just handed her a winning lottery ticket. She fully intended on cashing it in, regardless of how much work it took on her own part.

She walked to the Ancient device on her workbench and began examining it with a fresh gaze. Daniel's revelations about the object made all sorts of new things jump out at her. The grooves carved in the metal shaft, for example, now clearly appeared to be tracks for conveying the tumblers in a lock to their appropriate positions. The gently glowing crystals seemed to whisper their pulsing combination in her ear. Sam felt the warm glow of discovery swell in her chest. It was obvious to her that the device was a key. Now, if only they knew where to find the lock, they would be in business.

As she walked across the room to pick up her notebook, she unbuttoned her coat and the top of her skirt without thinking. She gratefully released a huge sigh of relief, glad to be breathing easily again.

"I'm okay with that, but please warn me if you plan to take anything completely off." Daniel's slightly amused voice interrupted Sam's silent thought process, causing her to jump and whirl around.

"Daniel! You startled me!" Then, realizing what he'd just observed her doing, she blushed. "Sorry. I didn't think to check the fit of my uniform until this morning. By then, it was too late to do anything except hold my breath and yank on the zipper."

He just chuckled as he slowly entered her office and took a seat on a stool beside her workbench. "That sounds mostly unpleasant. You should probably go to your quarters and change into something less restricting." Daniel, himself, had already removed his tie and suit coat.

"I was planning on it, but I got distracted by the thought of our Ancient key." Sam gestured to the device. "I just had to have a look at it first."

Daniel nodded. "Obviously, I had the same reaction, since, well… here I am." His gaze focused on the cylinder. "Notice anything new?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing we hadn't already figured out. But its function is now pretty clear to me. I can't wait until you get the all-clear to search for the rest of the puzzle. I'm sure Jack will–" Sam cut herself off, wincing. "I mean, I'm sure _General O'Neill_ will be anxious to send you soon."

Daniel shot her a sympathetic look. "That's going to be tough, isn't it?"

Sam didn't bother feigning confusion about his meaning. She just sighed. "Yeah, it is. But I imagine I'll get used to it soon enough."

He nodded. "I'm sure you will." Then he smiled. "Your father had him cornered when I left the conference room. Teal'c stuck around just in case Jacob decided to get violent again."

Sam flinched. "Poor J-" she immediately transformed one word into another, stuttering slightly in the process. "-General O'Neill." Seeing Daniel's eyes glint with amusement, she knew she hadn't fooled him. She made a face. "This is tougher than it looks, you know!"

He just grinned. "Sam, you really don't have to censor yourself in front of me. I promise I won't report you."

"I know _you_ won't. But I have to get used to it sometime, and I might as well get my screw-ups out of the way in front of a friendly audience." She shrugged.

"Carter, don't be absurd," Jack stepped into the lab, wearing his dress uniform and a sarcastic smile. "You never screw up."

Sam nearly jumped. Immediately, she found herself saluting him. Then, of course, she felt ridiculous. Saluting wasn't done indoors, unless she was formally reporting in a military capacity. She felt even more ridiculous as she realized her unbuttoned coat and skirt were made very obvious during her salute.

Jack's eyes took in her state of disarray, and one eyebrow went up in question. Looking at Daniel, he pretended to sound stern. "Doctor Jackson? You haven't been manhandling Colonel Carter, have you?"

Daniel spread his hands in a sign of innocence as he sat up straight on his stool. "I swear, Jack, I didn't touch her."

Sam was aghast. So much for being professional and observing proper protocol. She tried to think of something to say that might bring the conversation back to an appropriate topic, but failed miserably.

Seeing her look of horror, Jack smiled reassuringly. "At ease, Colonel. It's been a long time since SG-1 stuck to all that military pompousness around each other. No need to start now."

"Indeed, Colonel Carter," Teal'c's voice sounded from behind Jack. Sam had been so immersed in her awkwardness that she hadn't even seen him come in. "I recall being chastised by O'Neill on several occasions for strictly adhering to such protocols. I believe he called me 'a twig in the dirt.'"

Sam couldn't help grinning. "You mean 'a stick in the mud.'"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Yes, I believe that was the expression."

Slowly, she felt herself beginning to relax. "Well, I wouldn't want to be one of those. Guess I'm just a little concerned about our new responsibilities."

Jack felt a warm smile creep onto his lips. It wasn't often he issued that particular expression without sarcasm or cynicism. When he did, it was usually a result of some earnest deed or remark given by Carter. "Don't sweat it, Colonel. Like I said when I walked in, you never screw up."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I think we all know _that's_ not true." She made an obvious gesture at her unbuttoned coat.

Jack waved a hand dismissively. "I'm talking about big stuff, Carter. And you never drop the ball when it counts."

Daniel, sensing an undercurrent of something serious beneath Jack's light words, stood from his stool. "He's right, Sam." Then he paused, digesting his own words. "And I don't say those words often about _anything_ Jack says." Smiling, Daniel walked past Jack on his way to the door. "I'm going to go do more research on ancient Mesopotamia. I'll see you guys later."

Teal'c, noting Daniel's departure, glanced at Jack momentarily. "O'Neill, can I safely assume that Jacob Carter no longer wishes to inflict bodily harm on you?"

Sam choked back rueful laughter, but Jack just nodded. "I think I'm safe, T. But thanks for the concern."

The large Jaffa nodded. "Then I will go take my lunch break. I shall see you later, Colonel Carter."

She waved at him, still smiling at his protectiveness. Looking back at Jack, she felt sweet affection settle in her chest. "So, Dad didn't try to kill you today?"

O'Neill shuffled slowly toward the stool Daniel had just vacated. "Oh, I don't know about that." He took a seat, smiling wryly. "I think he just found a way to try without using his fists."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Choosing his words carefully, Jack spoke slowly. "I think he might have been trying to scare me into an early grave." He met her gaze as he continued. "Your father wanted to know when I planned on marrying you."

Sam's eyes widened with dismay. "Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry! You don't have to-"

Jack cut her off. "Relax, Sam. We had a nice chat." Then he made a face. "Though I _do_ think he initially meant to scare the crap out of me." Seeing the concern on Sam's face, he went on. "He was just being an overprotective father. Nothing I couldn't handle."

She didn't look convinced. "Still, he shouldn't be pressuring you. Please don't worry about anything he said."

He eyed her thoughtfully. "So, you wouldn't want to?"

She blinked, not understanding. "Want to what?"

"Get married."

Sam opened her mouth, trying to force some sort of appropriate reply through her frozen vocal cords.

Nothing happened.

Jack watched as she soundlessly opened and closed her mouth. He imagined that he must have looked pretty much the same way when Jacob had first cornered him. Quickly, he stepped in to ease her discomfort. "Don't worry about it, Sam. I didn't mean to make you panic. I just wanted your thoughts on the matter." He smiled. "I guess I can figure out what they are by your expression."

Suddenly, Sam's voice seemed to spring into gear. "_No!_" She yelled. Then, seeing the look of surprise on Jack's face, she tried to calm down. Still, there was a look of frenzied panic in her eyes. "You don't understand." She couldn't blow this. If Jack O'Neill was even _considering_ a proposal to her, she had to do everything in her power to smooth the way, even if it left her looking like an idiot. "If I appeared shocked just now, it's because I never thought I'd hear that question coming from your mouth. I didn't speak because I was afraid of saying something that would make you run screaming into the distance." She heard the desperation in her voice, but couldn't stop herself now. "But to answer your question: yes, Jack, I would want to marry you."

If it was possible, he looked even more surprised at that response than he had when she'd yelled at him. "You would?"

Her smile was breathtaking. "You have to ask?"

He shrugged. "Of course I have to ask. We both know you could do one hell of a lot better than me."

Seeing the insecurity on his features, Sam ached to reach out and hold him. Unwilling to take such a risk in her office, she settled instead for a deep, heart-filled gaze. "Oh, Jack," she murmured. "Don't be ridiculous."

Seeing the raw emotion in her eyes, he opened his mouth to reply, but abruptly stopped himself when he heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Suddenly, he realized that her uniform was still in a state of disarray. Gesturing at her open buttons, he jerked his head toward the hallway in a sign that someone was coming.

Sam hastily re-zipped her skirt and fastened her coat. She had just readjusted her lapels when General Hammond appeared in the doorway.

"General O'Neill. Colonel Carter." He looked from one officer to the other. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Sam shook her head. "Of course not, sir. We were just discussing the Ancient device we found on P3X-812. I was telling General O'Neill how anxious I was to have SG teams start looking for the rest of the puzzle."

Seeing Hammond's look of confusion, O'Neill filled in some of the blanks. "Daniel thinks he's discovered the purpose behind this gadget. Carter wants us to go get the rest of it."

The General nodded. "Well, then, I'll leave you to your work. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for Washington."

Jack stood up. "Don't rush away on my account, sir, I was just heading out. I'm sure you have some things to discuss with your new second-in-command." As he started toward the door, he glanced briefly over his shoulder at Sam. "Carter, we'll catch up later."

Sam wanted to yell with frustration over this latest untimely interruption. Instead, however, she smiled blandly and replied, "Yes, General, we certainly will."


	17. Dinner Meetings

A/N: Moving right along! Hope you don't mind too much, but this chapter is all about the Ship. I know I promised plot development, but these scenes just snuck up on me. More ooey-gooey relationship fluff, I'm afraid. I already have action planned for the next section, so bear with me.

Can I really be writing chapter _seventeen_? This story has gone places I never originally dreamed of visiting, thanks entirely to your fantastic inspiration in the form of feedback. My original concept would have ended this story about twelve chapters ago! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 17

Sam nibbled delicately on the corner of a dinner roll as she tried to concentrate on her father's explanation of Tok'ra politics. Normally, she would have been fascinated by the topic, but tonight, she just wasn't interested. She kept flashing back to her earlier conversation with Jack. Had he been speaking abstractly? Was he weighing his own feelings on the matter? Did he want to know about her interest in marriage because of some vague, distant idea he had for the future? Or was his interest more immediate? Sam had no idea, but she felt rather frustrated that her own reply had been so inadequate.

"Sam?" Jacob had noticed the far-off expression on his daughter's face, and had stopped speaking a good fifteen seconds earlier. When his silence hadn't caused Sam to take notice, he concluded that she was obviously not paying attention. Suppressing a smile, he admitted to himself that he didn't mind her inattentiveness. She had a lot to think about these days, and he'd be willing to bet that marriage to Jack O'Neill was at the top of the list.

Emerging from her reverie, Sam blinked and focused on her father's face. "Oh, gosh, Dad. I'm sorry; I was someplace else just now. What were you saying?"

Jacob just smiled. "Nothing important. I didn't invite myself over for dinner to have a discussion of the Tok'ra, anyway." Pausing, he considered the symbiote who shared his body. "No offense to Selmak, of course." Seeing Sam return his smile, he continued. "So, Samantha, tell me how you're feeling these days. Is everyone in _your_ body doing well?"

Sam chuckled at the comparison. "We're all great, Dad. Though I did have a few nightmares about the twins turning into Goa'uld symbiotes. The combination of anxiety, pregnancy hormones, and top-secret military information was just too much for my subconscious brain."

Jacob shared her laughter. "I suppose that _would_ be a bit overwhelming. But you're feeling better?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Turning the whole mess over to our superiors really took a lot of the weight off my shoulders. I feel much better now that I have a career plan again."

"It sounds like High Councilor Shinsall had a lot of pull in the outcome." Jacob said in between bites of steak.

Smiling, Sam agreed. "I'll say. I have no idea why she felt so responsible, but her unwavering support clearly saved Jack and me from certain career doom. We definitely owe her a huge favor."

Jacob swallowed, eyeing his daughter thoughtfully. "I get the feeling she doesn't see it that way. She made it pretty clear to me that she felt she owed _you_ the favor." He shrugged. "Guess it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad it all turned out all right for you and the General." As he reached for another helping of green beans, he continued to stare frankly at Sam. "Speaking of which, how are things with you and Jack?"

Sam had expected the question, and thought she'd be prepared when it came. Making a concerted effort to remain calm, she casually reached for the salad dressing and unscrewed the cap. "Great. We're happy to be back at work, especially now that we know we have jobs for the foreseeable future."

Sam might have fooled another, less-attentive person, but she wasn't quick enough to disguise the flash of emotion that had appeared when Jack's name had been mentioned. Jacob could read her feelings as clearly as a street sign. He watched as Sam began pouring the vinaigrette dressing over her plate of mixed greens. "So, is he staying here tonight, or are you going there?"

Instead of a gentle trickle, a veritable fountain of dressing poured over Sam's salad as her hand clenched reflexively on the plastic bottle. Swearing, she jerked the bottle upright and hastily replaced the cap. "I'm not sure what you're implying," she said in a surprisingly even voice, though her face was fast becoming a deep crimson.

Jacob couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up form his chest. "Oh, Sam, you'd make a lousy poker player. I knew where you'd spent the week from the moment I walked in that conference room this morning."

Sam glared at her father. "I'm not sure why it's any of your business," she grumbled.

He continued to smile at her. "Because I'm your father, sweetheart. I have to make sure that your General takes good care of you."

She didn't look placated. "Are you going to hit him again if he doesn't?"

Jacob laughed. "Probably." Seeing Sam's face darken, he hurriedly went on. "But I don't think that will be necessary. Jack and I are on the same page."

"Well, you shouldn't pressure him about marriage," Sam scolded him. "You're going to send him running to the far reaches of the galaxy if you keep that up."

Shaking his head, Jacob took a sip of water. "No, Samantha, I don't think that will happen." He fixed her with an attentive stare. "I had some misgivings about Jack at the beginning of this whole mess." He ignored her indelicate snort at the comment and continued. "But I'll be the first one to admit that he's behaved admirably under the circumstances. Not only has made it clear he's standing by you, but he's consistently been the first to rush to your defense whenever it was needed. Even when he thought _I_ was out of line. It takes a lot for a guy to stand up to his girl's father. I respect him for that."

Sam snapped her mouth shut with a click. "How is it that we've reached the twenty-first century, and men are still referring to grown, educated women as someone's _girl_?" She rolled her eyes. "Daniel referred to me as such just a few weeks ago."

Jacob just smiled, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face. "Aw, come on. Don't tell me there isn't a little part of you that's giddy to be referred to as Jack O'Neill's _girl_." Seeing another blush beginning to stain Sam's features, he chuckled. "I thought so."

She tried suppressing a smile of her own, but failed. Much as she hated to admit it, her father was right. It may not have been politically correct, but it was undeniably true. She shook her head in consternation. "Nevertheless, it would be nice if women weren't referred to as property."

Still looking into her eyes, Jacob winked. "Now don't be so hasty to point fingers, young lady. I did refer to Jack as 'your General' a few minutes ago, and you didn't have any objections to that."

Sam felt happiness settle over her soul like a warm blanket on a cold night. "I guess you're right," she replied softly.

Turning serious, Jacob reached over and grasped one of Sam's hands. "If he makes you happy, sweetheart, then I couldn't ask for more. He's a good man underneath all the bluster and cynicism. Force him to be honest with his feelings and keep standing up to him when he's an ass. You two are polar opposite in so many ways, but I think it'll be a good thing for both of you in the long run."

Sam saw a wistful gleam in her father's eyes. "You're thinking about Mom, aren't you?"

He smiled sadly. "Not a day goes by that I don't. Losing her was like losing part of myself, but I'd never choose a different path in life if it meant giving away a second of the time we spent together."

Squeezing his hand, Sam felt her own throat close with emotion. Wordlessly, she met his eyes in a moment of shared loss.

Jacob took a deep breath and returned to his meal, obviously shifting the conversation back to a less emotionally-charged issue. "So, Samantha, you never answered my question."

Sam looked at him, clearly puzzled. "What question is that?"

He smirked knowingly. "Your place or his?"

Once again blushing, Sam shook her head. Still, she didn't bother denying it this time. "His," she replied succinctly.

Jacob smirk grew into a smile. "Good! Then, I was hoping I could stay at your place tonight. Those darn beds in the SGC's guest quarters are murder on my back."

Sam couldn't help laughing. "Of course, Dad. Anything you want."

* * *

Sam knocked on Jack's door, unable to completely squelch a feeling of nervousness. He'd left her a voice message earlier in the afternoon, asking her to meet him in "the usual location" for their dinner meeting. The message had made her smile, since most of their meals in the past week had been consumed in the comfort of Jack's king-sized bed. Unfortunately, however, the lack of face-to-face communication now was making her a little uptight. What if he'd meant something totally different?

At that moment, the door swung open. Jack stood in the doorway, wearing jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. He cut quite a dashing figure in his casual clothes, and Sam felt her heart flutter in appreciation.

"Hello there, Colonel. Fancy meeting you here tonight." Jack's smile could only be described as sexy. Again, Sam felt her pulse race. It didn't seem possible that, after all those years of repressed longing, she could actually _have_ the man in front of her.

She returned his smile with a somewhat breathless one of her own. "Hello, sir. I was hoping I got your message right."

As Jack held the door open for her, he gave her a quizzical look. "Was I not clear enough?"

She was about to step past him, when she was suddenly encased in a pair of strong arms. The door slammed shut behind her just as his mouth swooped down for a swift, hard kiss. He gently pulled away, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Collecting her scattered wits, Sam smiled weakly. "No, your words were very clear. I just wasn't sure if I'd interpreted them correctly."

Jack continued to look intently at her. "What other meaning could you have possibly gotten from my message, Carter?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe you actually wanted to have a dinner meeting."

Jack's expression didn't change. "Sam, I've never ordered a dinner meeting in my life. Why on Earth would I start now, especially when the alternative is so, _so_ much more interesting?"

She felt herself blushing. "Good point."

Leading her to the sofa, he sat down and pulled her to a seat beside him. When she was snugly situated in the crook of his arm, he let out a long sigh of relaxation. "Carter, you think too much." His voice held clear affection.

Sam smiled. "Well, then, it seems we were made for each other. Because you rarely think at all." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He made a face. "Gee, thanks. See if I let you have any of the cookie-dough ice cream, now."

She just smirked. "We both know that's an empty threat, Jack." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I have ways of bending you to my will."

Hearing that, he leaned forward and spoke softly. "Somehow, I don't seem to mind your methods of torture, Sam."

* * *

Lying in bed, Sam listened to the gentle noise of Jack's breathing. The moderate rhythm told her that he wasn't yet asleep.

"So are you okay with our new command structure?" She asked quietly, gazing at the ceiling.

Jack lightly traced a pattern on her arm as he spoke. "I think it's a great plan. This way, when I order you to roll yourself in bubble-wrap and hide from anything remotely dangerous, you can tell me to go to hell."

Sam smiled. "You would never have done that, Jack. You'd never let your personal feelings compromise your military objectives."

She couldn't see the serious expression on his face when he replied. "I'm glad I don't have to test that theory, Sam. I'm not nearly as convinced of it as you are."

She rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, gazing down at his face. "You never had any trouble sending me into battle before."

He couldn't hide the disbelief in his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Of course I had trouble with it. I just managed to somehow suck it up." He shrugged. "I really don't know if I could do it now, not only because of the babies, but because of all this." He waved a hand back and forth between them, indicating the bond they now shared. "I'm beginning to realize that all those fraternization rules are there for good reason."

She reached forward and brushed her fingertips along his cheekbone. "I understand. I've had to hold my breath and pray for your safety more times than I can count. I can't imagine how hard it would be to feel that terror, knowing that I was the one who'd ordered you into harm's way." She shuddered. "I love what we do, but sometimes I wish it was less risky."

He gazed into her eyes, feeling her concern and affection wash over him. "It's a soldier's lot in life to roll with things as they come. We can't take a moment for granted."

Instantly, Sam felt her eyes welling with tears. The ache of losing Janet was still fresh, even though it had been nearly a year since her death. "We've already lost so much time with each other," she whispered.

Jack shook his head. "No, Sam, we haven't. We may not have been together like this," he said, again gesturing to their close proximity, "but we've been standing beside each other for years."

Slowly, her tears faded into a soft smile. "You're absolutely right. And I wouldn't trade a minute of it. You're the finest CO I've ever served under."

Suddenly, Jack's eyes lit up with impish delight. In a swift, unexpected move, he rolled over and captured her wrists with his hands. Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned close to her face. "What was that about serving under me?"

Sam was able to squeak a quick giggle before his lips crashed down on hers. It was along time before either of them spoke again.


	18. Beginnings

A/N: Can't. Stop. WRITING!!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! I think my muse has taken control of my fingers and rubber-cemented them to my keyboard. Anyway, I promised forward momentum, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Three weeks. It had been three long weeks since Sam had last heard Jack utter the "M" word. Not that they'd been unpleasant weeks – she spent her days busily poring over maps and artifacts from the Ancient site on P3X-812, and her nights in Jack's arms – but the uncertainty was starting to wreak havoc with her concentration. The only thing stopping her from cornering Jack and forcing the issue was fear of making him bolt.

She was perfectly happy with their current arrangement, and was profoundly grateful to have him in whatever way he was available to her. But his casual comments about marriage had made her heart leap in her chest. He hadn't sounded afraid of the topic, only worried that he was unworthy. Looking back on it now, Sam wished she had violently squashed the notion that he wasn't good enough for her.

In truth, there were a few million things she'd like to add to that discussion. Like, "Marrying you would be an honor," or, "I can't imagine being with anyone else," or maybe just, "I love you, you idiot. Now shut up and propose."

Sighing, she finished buttoning her blouse and stood. Her personal quarters on the SGC base had always been Spartan, but her closet here was now almost completely bare. At nearly fifteen weeks pregnant, Sam was starting to give up on her regular clothes. She was still able to squeeze into non-maternity pants, but only those with elastic waistbands. Regular blouses and t-shirts were still okay, so long as they weren't fitted. And, as Jack was quick to tease, without clothing, she had a very noticeable and rather cute pot-belly.

She was on her way to meet Jack in his office so they could head to the perinatologist together. She was glad that the appointment had finally arrived. If everything looked good today, they'd officially announce their situation to the base. At this point, only SG-1 and a few high-level officers had any inkling of what was going on with the two of them. Sam knew there had been talk about the change in command structure, and some speculation on whether there was anything romantic going on between them. Worst of all, she was almost certain she'd seen people taking bets in the mess hall yesterday. It seemed like people were constantly getting very quiet just as she approached them. She'd be very glad to have the whole truth out in the open.

Walking to Jack's office, she felt her heart quicken, as it always seemed to do when she was going to be seeing him. After all their years of easy camaraderie, she was a little surprised that he could still have that effect on her. There was no denying it, however. Jack O'Neill made her knees weak, illogical or not.

She reached his door, and, seeing that it was open, she poked her head in. He was standing behind his desk, closing a small manila envelope. Like her, he had already changed into civilian clothing, and was clearly ready to get moving.

"Hi," she said softly.

His head snapped up, and Sam saw a flash of affection in his eyes before he pulled on the General O'Neill mask. Tucking the envelope in his coat pocket, he stepped out from behind his desk. "Hi. Ready to go?" His warm smile was enough to make her toes tingle.

"You bet," she replied.

As he walked closer, he fixed her with a quick, scorching look of desire that could have melted her shoes to the floor. Just as fast as it had emerged, however, the piercing stare was gone. Sam loved these private moments between them. While the rest of the base was going about its business, Jack was able to communicate his feelings to her, without causing a scene, and without saying a word. She smiled knowingly in return.

As they walked to the elevators, they said little. Sam knew that every inch of the base was monitored by surveillance cameras, so they had to be very circumspect about their conversations until they were outdoors.

When they hit the elevators, however, Jack surprised her by asking, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Usually, they dined at home. This was mostly to allow the natural flow of conversation between them. It was hard to eat at a restaurant when half of the available discussion topics were highly classified military operations.

Still, she supposed a night out might be fun. And, if everything was clear on the ultrasound, it would be a great cause for celebration. "Sure, that would be great."

Jack smiled, clearly pleased with the decision. A few more moments of silence fell as the elevator took them back to the mountain's ground level.

As they walked out of the base, Sam couldn't help smile at the natural, easy companionship between them. Jack had never been a man of many words. Anyone spending a lot of time with him had to get used to the concept of a "friendly silence," or risk going nuts. Sam enjoyed these quiet times. Sometimes she felt that more was said between the two of them in moments of silence than in hours of discussion.

When they reached his black pickup truck, he opened the passenger side door for her and helped her up into the cab. Sam chuckled when he snuck a prolonged pat of her backside into the assistance. He wiggled his eyebrows roguishly in response.

As he climbed into the truck, Sam allowed herself to fantasize about being married to him for about the millionth time that month. She imagined it would be a life of quiet affection, delightful amusement, and fierce passion. She sincerely hoped he eventually did give in and propose, because she was entirely certain that he'd ruined her for any other man. She simply couldn't imagine a better mate than Jack O'Neill.

Evidently, something of her thoughts showed on her face, because Jack was eyeing her curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled. "You."

Now that they were in the privacy of his truck, he felt free to reach over and take her hand. "Really? Because you had this far-off, enraptured look on your face. I figured you had to be thinking about electro… magnetic… something-or-others."

Sam chuckled. "Nope. Just you." She grinned. "Though you do have a rather magnetic effect on me these days."

Jack squeezed her hand. "I'm fine with that, just as long as I don't start catching paper clips, too."

Sam smiled, shaking her head. That was Jack. Settling in for the ride, she allowed her mind to wander. As she contemplated the appointment ahead of them, a thought struck her. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He glanced at her as he drove.

"If the doctor can tell the sex of the babies, do you want to know?"

He inclined his head thoughtfully. "I hadn't really considered it. Do you?"

Sam blinked. "I suppose I would like to know. Everything else in this pregnancy has been a total surprise, so it might be nice to actually be prepared for once."

He laughed. "Well, yeah. There is that." Pausing, he seemed to ponder the idea. "I suppose I agree with you."

She smiled. "So it's settled. I'll ask the doctor as soon as she gets started."

Jack glanced at her again. "Do you have any preference?"

"About the babies' genders?" Sam shook her head. "None at all. Since I had no intention of getting pregnant, I can't say I really had my heart set on either a boy or a girl." Then she grinned. "Or both, I suppose." She examined him closely. "You?"

The flash of sadness in his eyes told her he'd just thought of Charlie. But it was quickly replaced with something resembling anticipation. "Nah. As long as the little boogers are healthy, I'll be thrilled."

Sam cringed. "Little _boogers_? I'm not sure I don't like 'Juniors' better!"

Jack just flashed her his O'Neill half-smile. "If they're anything like their daddy, then 'boogers' might be the nicest thing we can call them."

Laughing, she squeezed his hand. One thing was certain. Life with this man would never be dull.

* * *

Sam lay on the exam table with her shirt unbuttoned and hiked up, exposing her round tummy. The doctor hadn't yet appeared in the room, so she and Jack had a few moments alone before the ultrasound started. Glancing at him, she smiled.

"You look nervous," she murmured.

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "I suppose I am. It's not every day a guy gets to see his kids for the first time."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure you'll all get along famously." Her words were tinged with humor, but held sincere affection underneath.

He returned the squeeze, and nodded. Before he could reply, however, the door swung open. A short, middle-aged woman wearing a white coat and a stethoscope entered the room, carrying a file folder. "Hello," she said warmly, "I'm Dr. Lindeman. You must me Mr. and Mrs…" she glanced at the folder. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're not Mr. and Mrs. at all!" Her eyebrows shot up as she read the information. "_Doctor_ Carter and _General_ O'Neill?" She smiled. "Impressive. I see your little ones have a lot to live up to!"

Sam relaxed as she realized there was no censure in the doctor's tone. She always worried about appearances, especially outside the military. She and Jack had decided to see a civilian doctor, because she was very highly recommended. However, the respect always granted an Air Force officer in the military was not guaranteed in the rest of the world. Sam hated the idea that she might be viewed as just another unwed mother. It didn't seem to be a problem, however, since the doctor was chatting happily as she washed her hands.

"So tell me a little more about your pregnancy, Doctor Carter."

Sam smiled. "Please, just Samantha is fine. Or, if you must be formal, then I prefer Colonel." She considered the question for a moment. "Well, I had some cramping around the eighth week. That's when my base physician discovered we were having twins."

Dr. Lindeman nodded. "Are these twins 'all-natural,' or are they the result of fertility drugs?"

Sam was speechless for a moment. She couldn't very well tell the doctor that she'd been given an alien harvest beverage that had induced ovulation. But, at the same time, if it was important to her twins' care, she wanted to be as thorough as possible. Glancing at Jack, she saw that he wasn't going to be any help. He looked completely flummoxed.

She decided to get creative. "Jack and I are strong believers in Eastern medicine. We used an ancient herbal fertility treatment, but no prescriptions, if that's what you mean." It was close enough to the truth to be useful, she supposed.

If the doctor thought the explanation odd, she gave no indication. Instead, she smiled. "Then you must be very pleased that your planning has resulted in _two _babies, yes?"

Jack almost choked at that. Dr. Lindemann had just implied that the pregnancy had not only been planned, but actively pursued. It was so far from the truth that he had to stifle his first reaction.

Sam, too, felt like snorting at the suggestion. Instead, she politely returned the doctor's smile. "Yes, we're very glad that we're having twins." That much was true. At least it was for her. She felt Jack reach over and touch her arm, as if to reassure her that he felt the same way.

Dr. Lindeman then proceeded to squirt some warm, goopy ultrasound jelly on Sam's tummy. Seconds later, the transducer was gently set on top of it. The doctor directed their attention to a small monitor on top of the large instrument. "Okay, now look sharp. The last time you saw these two, they probably looked like jelly beans. I think you'll be impressed by the changes."

Suddenly, Sam's breath caught in her throat. There, on the screen in front of them, was an incredibly detailed picture of two, tiny people. Two perfect spines curved down, supporting two miniature rib cages. A host of little arms and legs twitched and wiggled at random intervals. And, most amazingly, two gorgeous profiles stood out from the black background, sporting tiny, pert noses and delicate chins. "Oh my God," she breathed. For a moment, she was transfixed. It hardly seemed possible that in a few short months, these little angels had sprouted up from nothing.

Realizing that Jack hadn't said a word, she glanced over at him. His face was almost expressionless, save for a slight widening of his eyes. She watched him absorb the scene on the monitor, slowly digesting the flickering images. As she examined him, he began blinking rapidly. Sam felt her heart skip a beat. He was clearly holding back tears.

She reached over and took his hand. As if awakening from a dream, he looked down at her. Awe shone in his eyes. "They weren't this clear with Charlie. This is…" He took a breath. "It's amazing."

Dr. Lindeman smiled. "Ultrasound technology is indeed amazing these days." She glanced at Jack. "You have other children?"

Sam waited for some sign of distress, but he was clearly expecting the question. "I had a son, but he passed away years ago." Jack's voice was solemn, but not grief-stricken.

The doctor nodded. "I'm very sorry. No one should outlive their children." She paused for a moment, looking back at the ultrasound screen. "Well, I have some good news. Your two little ones are both measuring on target for their gestational age. No signs of spina bifida or cleft palette, and both are attached to the placenta with a 3-vein umbilical cord. In short, everything is looking perfect. I'd like for you to come back in another four weeks for a more thorough exam, but you all appear to be doing very well."

Sam smiled brilliantly. "Thank you so much, Doctor."

Jack looked down at Sam expectantly. When she just returned his stare with a blank look, he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask Dr. Lindeman?" Seeing that her expression was still not changing, he sighed and tried again. "Something about what she saw on the ultrasound?"

Suddenly, it registered. Sam's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "Oh! Right!" Turning to the doctor, she asked, "Could you tell the gender of the babies?"

Dr. Lindeman smiled. "I'm never one-hundred percent sure at this age, but I'd be willing to make a good guess. I take it that you'd like to know?" Seeing Sam and Jack both nod, she continued. "Well then, congratulations. It appears you're going to be having 'one of each,' as we in the business like to say."

Sam's eyes flew to Jack's. The joy and delight she felt were clearly mirrored in his own gaze. A little boy _and_ a little girl. It hardly seemed possible that they could be so blessed.

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. In typical O'Neill fashion, no words were exchanged. And that was just fine with Sam, who couldn't have forced a word out past the happy lump in her throat.

* * *

"To our little family," Sam said, raising her water goblet to Jack's glass of chardonnay.

They sat in an intimate Italian restaurant that clearly catered to couples. The lighting was dim, and the tables were set in tiny, secluded alcoves. Soft, Mediterranean music played quietly in the background while the scents of garlic and wood smoke filled the air.

Jack gazed back at his gorgeous dinner companion, and found himself amazed at her presence here. If anyone had told him four months ago that today he'd be sitting in a romantic restaurant with a pregnant Carter, reflecting on their unborn twins, he'd have laughed in their face. But here they were. And he honestly couldn't remember feeling happier.

After accepting her toast, Jack took a sip of his wine. He'd offered to abstain from alcohol since Sam clearly couldn't have any, but she'd insisted that he enjoy at least one glass. That was Carter, he reflected. Always looking out for everyone else's comfort. He'd been absolutely right when he'd last spoken to Jacob - he _didn't_ deserve her. But, being the selfish bastard that he was, he knew he'd take her, anyway.

"So, Sam, how's work these days?" It seemed odd, but they really hadn't talked much while on base. He supposed that the temptation to get personal was too strong, and that avoiding each other was just easier.

She smiled and shrugged. "It's good. Not getting anywhere with the…" she hesitated, glancing around, "the artifact." That seemed safe enough. In truth, short of standing up and yelling that she was part of a top-secret government agency that traveled to other planets, she suspected anything they spoke of here would be safe. Still, she liked to be cautious. "I've been working with Daniel and Teal'c when they're around, but so far nothing has jumped out at me. Other than that," she said, reaching for a piece of bread, "things have been pretty normal. Although, I have been getting some weird vibes from the enlisted folk. They whisper and giggle a lot when they think I'm not looking. I'm pretty sure they're on to us, though I have no idea how it happened."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I thought that was the case. My fault, I'm afraid."

Sam looked surprised. "Your fault? Why?"

He paused a long moment, examining her closely. Then, apparently satisfied with what he saw, he continued. "I asked for some help on a project, and evidently word got out. It's funny," he mused, "for being a highly classified military operation, none of those guys can keep a secret worth a damn."

Intrigued, Sam ripped off a piece of bread and started nibbling. "What kind of project?" Jack wasn't exactly the self-starter type.

"Actually, I was researching a possible application for Naquadah." Jack set down his salad fork and watched her reaction.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "_You_ were?" The surprise in her voice was nearly comical.

He nodded. "Yeah. It took some doing, but I was able to get the help I needed. We really had to dig deep for someone with just the right background. I had to pull a few strings, but it was worth it."

She stared at him, mouth open. "What on earth were you researching?"

"Not researching, exactly," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. "_Constructing_ is more like it." He pulled out the manila envelope he'd held in his office earlier in the day. "Since few people on Earth have any experience working with Naquadah, the talent pool was limited. And we weren't creating anything ordinary, which made it even trickier. But, in light of all that, I think it turned out pretty great, don't you?" With a flick of his fingers, the envelope opened, allowing something small to slide into his other palm. He picked the tiny object up and held it out to her.

Sam stopped eating. She was pretty sure she also stopped breathing.

It was a ring.

The dark luster of the metal was unique, as was the large, deep green emerald set at its apex. Delicate engravings were etched into the surface of the band. It took her a moment, but she finally realized that they were two, tiny, point-of-origin symbols for Earth. Eyes wide as saucers, she looked at Jack with what was surely the most stunned expression she'd ever worn in her life.

He gestured to the engravings. "I wanted to put the six home address symbols on it, but Hammond thought that might be too much of a security risk."

She just continued to stare at him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the thought that even Hammond was in on this. But at the moment, she was far too bowled over by the ring's possible implications to do more than gape.

Seeing the look of total shock on Sam's face, Jack could only smile. "I know, it's not a traditional ring, but then, nothing about our relationship has been very traditional, so far." He reached across the table and took hold of her left hand. Then, gently, he slid the ring onto the third finger, softly caressing her hand as he did so. When his gaze once again found her enormous blue eyes, his expression was heartfelt and solemn.

"So how 'bout it, Colonel?" Jack's voice was thick with emotion. "Marry me?"


	19. Yes

A/N: Yeah, I'll admit it; the ring was a stroke of divine inspiration. And I'd _definitely_ like one for myself. (Anyone know where I might find some Naquadah lying around?) Glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am. It's funny, because some of your comments and suggestions are already things I'd planned on using in future chapters, so don't be surprised when you see your ideas show up! Great minds think alike, I guess.

This is the fourth chapter I've written in as many days. I sincerely doubt I can keep this pace up for long, but I do pledge to get at least a chapter a week up, even amidst chaos. I hope you all keep reading. I love your comments, suggestions, ideas, and feedback, so please keep them coming!!

* * *

Chapter 19 

Sam stared at the tanned, calloused hand that had so gently slid the ring on her finger. Unlike her own hand, which was shaking like a leaf, his was steady and cool to the touch. It was strong and distinguished; the hand of a soldier. She'd seen those long, sculpted fingers pull the trigger in the heat of combat, and she'd felt them caress her skin in the heat of passion. Never, however, had she really expected to see them presenting her with an engagement ring.

In spite of the weeks of fantasizing, Sam hadn't _really_ believed that he would propose. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd always felt he'd been burned too badly in his past to overcome those old wounds and move forward. Sure, she'd dreamed of being his wife. But in her heart-of-hearts, she'd always acknowledged that it was never going to happen.

Some part of her still refused to believe in this reality, despite the evidence winking at her from her left hand. She looked up at him, stunned and breathless. Forcing air past her frozen vocal cords, she managed to speak in a somewhat strangled tone.

"My God, Jack. Yes." Then, more forcefully, "Yes! Of course I will." Tears were beginning to streak down her face, and her voice was choked with emotion. Shaking her head, as if in an effort to clear her thoughts, Sam swiped her right hand across her cheeks. Something between a sob and a delighted laugh emerged from her throat. It felt as though a floodgate of emotion had opened deep inside her, releasing a tidal wave of feelings.

Staring into his warm, brown eyes, she tried to read his thoughts. "Please tell me that you aren't just asking because my father threatened you."

Jack burst out laughing, genuinely amused. "Hell, no. Sam, I'd been wrestling with the decision since the night you first brought me pizza. I just didn't think you'd have me." His features assumed a far-off expression. "When Jacob cornered me, he made it sound like _I _was the obstacle to a marriage between us. I was a little shocked by that. I always figured that if one of us was going to be opposed to tying the knot, it'd be you." He focused on her again, looking sincere. "When we spoke in your office after meeting with the Joint Chiefs, you could have knocked me over with a bottle cap. You said you actually _wanted_ to marry me." He grinned. "Only a total idiot would pass up an opportunity like that."

Sam laughed, still sniffling. "How could I not want you?" Her smile was brighter than the afternoon sun. "I love you, Jack. I've loved you for years. No matter how wrapped up I'd be in my science, you would always manage to keep my feet planted solidly on the ground. When I was lost, you'd find a direction for me. You made me laugh when the world was falling apart – literally. You made me question things I'd always just accepted in life. And now, in the past few months, you've made me feel like more than just an officer and a scientist – you've made me feel like a woman. When you look at me, I can believe I'm beautiful and interesting. I love your honor, your determination. I love how you can be irreverent but still dedicated. I love how you never sweat the small stuff. In short, I love _you_. All of you."

Jack shook his head slowly in amazement. "Carter, sometimes you make me wish I had your way with words." He smiled at her. "Now would definitely be one of those times."

She returned his smile with a tender one of her own. "You don't have to say anything, Jack. I'll always hear what you don't say."

Swallowing, he looked a bit nervous. "Yeah, maybe that's true." Taking a deep breath, he seemed to be building up his courage. "But there are some things you shouldn't have to imagine." He looked into her eyes with fierce intensity. "I love you, Sam. If I haven't said it before, it's because I'm a chicken. But if you're really in for the whole 'till death do us part' business, then I think you deserve to hear that from my lips."

Another half-sob, half-laugh escaped Sam's throat. As tears continued to steam down her face, she stood up slightly, leaned across the table and planted a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. "I already knew," she whispered, "but thank you so much for telling me anyway." She gazed into his eyes. "Your heart is safe with me, Jack. I won't ever let you down." Sinking back into her chair, she let her gaze linger on his face.

Jack, for his part, seemed almost on the verge of tears himself. Clearing his throat, he squeezed Sam's hand gently before turning his attention to the ring. It was a perfect fit, and looked breathtaking on her long, elegant finger. "You have no idea how much effort I put into getting this ring made," he said, humor ringing in his voice.

Sam gave him a watery smile. "Is it really Naquadah?"

He looked almost offended. "Hell, yes! When I decided that I was really going to go through with this proposal, I knew I needed to bring some heavy artillery with me. No ordinary ring could live up to the task." He caressed her finger, gently rotating the ring so that the emerald caught the light. "The stone was my grandmother's. It used to be part of a necklace, but the setting broke. The Naquadha was a little tougher to come by." He grinned. "Not a lot of it just lying around. And, despite what you might think, saving the world doesn't always guarantee favors from the government." He shook his head wryly. "Lucky for me, Shinsall had enough pull with _her_ government to dig some up for me. She also managed to find a jeweler who could construct the ring and do the etching." The corner of his mouth lifted in his trademark half-smile. "Not a lot of US military folk are familiar with Naquadah _and_ goldsmithing."

She issued a delighted laugh. "I suppose not." Examining the piece of jewelry, Sam appeared awestruck. "I can't believe how much trouble you went through for this."

He examined her, looking both tender and serious. "You're worth it."

His simple statement brought more tears to her eyes. Laughing, she shook her head. "Okay, you have to stop doing that. I'm going to look like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by tomorrow."

Just then, the waitress approached the table, carrying a dazzling array of Italian cuisine. Seeing Sam's happy tears and the beautiful ring on her left hand, she smiled knowingly. "A proposal!" she exclaimed. After depositing the dishes on the table, she leaned in for a closer look at the ring. "Oh my goodness, that's incredible! I've never seen anything like it. What a beautiful setting!" Then, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What kind of metal is that? It almost looks like titanium, but it has more luster."

Sam swallowed a laugh. "It's an alloy," she fudged. "I have sensitive skin, so Jack found something that he knew wouldn't cause a rash."

The waitress smiled. "Oh, how thoughtful!" She gave one last admiring look at the piece of jewelry before returning to her duties. "Well, congratulations, you two. Good luck, and let me know if I can get you anything else."

When she left the table, Jack glanced at Sam with amusement. "Gee, Carter. I'm learning so much about you today. Eastern medicine. Skin sensitivities." He grinned. "I had no idea you were so complex."

She laughed. "Well, it's a good thing one of us can think on our feet. I thought you were going to blurt out the truth when the doctor asked us about fertility drugs."

Jack shared her amusement. "Yeah, that's why I keep you around. You always have the right answers." Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, maybe that's not the _only_ reason I keep you around…"

Seeing his eyes darken with passion, Sam decided that she wasn't as interested in a long, relaxing dinner as she'd originally thought. Now she thought that it might be better to just eat and run – directly to Jack's apartment and his king-sized bed.

* * *

As Jack turned onto the residential street where he lived, he had to concentrate on his driving. Anticipation of the night ahead had him ready to drive over curbs, mailboxes, and just about anything else between them and his bed. As his driveway came into view, however, he was dismayed to see a familiar car in the driveway. Not particularly surprised, but dismayed nonetheless. 

Sam obviously saw it at the same moment, because she began chuckling. "So I take it Daniel and Teal'c were in on the Naquadah negotiations?"

Jack grimaced. "They weren't supposed to be. But Shinsall's people were so formal, they would only allow our 'official ambassador' the first visit. Since that was Daniel, I had to clue him in on my plan."

Smiling, she fixed him with a knowing look. "And Teal'c?"

He shrugged. "I figured if Daniel knew, it'd be just plain rude to exclude T."

Sam laughed again. "And they obviously knew you were popping the question tonight?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack rolled his eyes. "They were worse than old ladies. Constantly pestering me, begging for gossip. I finally gave in just to shut 'em up."

She shook her head, still visibly amused. "Somehow, I have a hard time picturing Teal'c pestering you like an old lady."

He looked at her with mock-seriousness. "Don't let that whole somber Jaffa act fool you. He's a real wild thing underneath it all."

As they pulled into the driveway, Sam could see that Daniel and Teal'c were sitting on the front step, waving as they pulled in.

Not waiting for Jack to come around and open the door, she hopped out of the truck as soon as it stopped. Her face was beaming with joy as she walked toward them.

Daniel's face lit up at the sight of her obvious happiness. "Yes?" he asked, brimming with excitement.

Sam just laughed, held up her left hand, and nodded blissfully. With a whoop of elation, Daniel rushed forward and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Hey! Quit fondling my fiancé!" Jack tossed the comment out with his usual dry humor.

Momentarily pulling away from Sam, Daniel's face never lost its gleeful smile. As Jack walked over, Daniel extended his hand. Jack readily accepted it, and the two exchanged a manly 'handshake-to-hug' which left Sam smiling.

"Congratulations, you two." The scientist looked almost as excited about the engagement as Sam had.

She laughed. "As if you thought for a moment that I'd turn him down."

Daniel shot Jack a significant look. "That's what I kept telling him. He didn't believe me."

Sam gazed fondly at her fiancé. "Yeah, well, he's a little slow sometimes."

"Hey!" Jack pretended to sound insulted. "Shouldn't you be nice to me? I did, after all, just give you that big, shiny hunk of metal on your left hand."

"If betrothal customs here are anything like those on Chulak, then your chances of getting undiluted praise and approval from Samantha have just plummeted significantly. Where I come from, it is said that a woman begins taking charge of her future husband from the moment the troth is given." Teal'c had quietly approached the happy group, and was now extending his own hand to Jack.

Smiling, Jack accepted Teal'c's outstretched hand, and proceeded to repeat both the handshake and backslapping hug that he'd shared with Daniel moments earlier.

Teal'c smiled at both Jack and Sam. "You have my sincerest congratulations. I wish you many years of happiness together." He paused, looking at them thoughtfully. "It is also customary on Chulak to offer a betrothed couple wishes for their future fertility. I suppose, in this case, that such wishes are unnecessary."

Jack looked at Teal'c with mock-surprise. "T, did you just make a joke?"

The large Jaffa stared back at him, unblinking. "Just because I do not have your knack for spouting frivolity at every opportunity, does not mean I lack a sense of humor."

Daniel and Sam both laughed appreciatively. "Well said," Sam said with a grin.

Jack looked at his friends, shaking his head. "Well, guys, I'd invite you in for a drink, but I have some important business to take care of." The direct look he shot at his fiancé left no room to doubt just what that business was. "And this time, I don't care if she denies me pizza for a month. I'm _not_ letting you barge in."

Daniel smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I figured. We actually decided to camp out here and wait, so that we wouldn't interrupt anything by showing up _after_ you got back."

Jack looked impressed. "Wow, Daniel. That was awfully thoughtful of you." He smiled. "Now go away."

Laughing, Sam watched merrily as the two retreated to Daniel's car. Both men waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

She looked at Jack and once again felt tenderness bloom in her heart. "All right, General. You've got me all to yourself now."

With battle-tested speed and agility, Jack swooped over and lifed Sam into his arms. Ignoring her shrieks of protest, he walked to his front step, holding her close to his heart. Setting her down briefly to open the door, he quickly picked her back up and carried her across the threshold.

"Jack!" she laughed, "You're not supposed to do that until _after_ we're married!"

He grinned devilishly at her. "Yeah, well, tonight I'm planning to do _lots_ of things we're not supposed to do until after we're married." Winking, he continued to make his way to the bedroom.

Sam smiled and ceased her protesting. It was hard to argue with logic like that.


	20. Mrs O'Neill, I presume?

A/N: Okay, last time I promised you a chapter a week… and then I went two without posting anything. So sorry!! Between sick twins and mid-quarter reports (I'm a teacher) things were just nuts. I'll do my best to keep this from happening again!!

* * *

Chapter 20

"Jeez, Carter. You sure you're just eating for three? Because you've got enough food in that cart for at least five or six." Jack raised an eyebrow at the overflowing shopping cart that Sam was slowly pushing toward him. In the past six weeks, Sam's tummy had really become noticeable. She was now 21 weeks pregnant – just past the half-way point – and was starting to acquire the stereotypical waddle of late pregnancy.

Carefully maneuvering her groceries in front of her rounded belly, Sam speared Jack with a wry glare. "First of all, you'd better watch what you say about my eating habits. I've heard that hormones have been used as a legitimate defense against homicide." She paused to add a bundle of bananas to the basket. "Secondly, I'd like to know what you're going to do when you have to stop calling me 'Carter.'" Her face remained stern, but her eyes lit up with delight.

Jack seemed to consider her words. "I really can't imagine calling you 'O'Neill.'" He made a face. "Too much like talking to myself. Guess you'll always be 'Carter' to me."

Sam smiled. "You could try 'Samantha.'"

He stared at her, pondering the suggestion. After a moment, he shook his head. "Nah. Too girly."

"_Girly?_" Sam almost choked. "Jack, sweetheart, in case you hadn't noticed, I _am_ a girl." She pointed at her distended belly, just to prove her point.

He grinned rakishly. "Oh, I've noticed." His eyes glinted devilishly. "That's the problem. When I call you Samantha, I remember just how much of a girl you are, and then I get distracted. So instead, I use 'Carter' when we're in public."

Sam suppressed a chuckle. "That's Jack O'Neill logic, if I've ever heard it." She leaned over and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. As she pulled away, she suddenly raised a hand to her forehead. "Oh, heck," she muttered. "I forgot salad dressing."

Jack eyed the overflowing grocery cart and Sam's less-than-nimble gait. "Want me to go get it?"

She shook her head. "No, you'll never find the right kind. I like the fat-free raspberry vinaigrette, but only with the extra-virgin olive oil." She almost laughed. His eyes had glazed over after the first mention of 'fat-free.' Smiling, she pointed to the cart. "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

Slowly trudging back toward the salad dressing aisle, Sam rubbed her hand along her lower back. The changes of pregnancy sometimes made her feel like she was a stranger in her own body. Still, there was nothing on earth that could compare to the tiny flutters inside her womb. They had started as barely perceptible sensations that she'd mistaken for gas. Then, over time, they grew more forceful. Now, in the evenings, if she lay very still, Jack could place his hand on her belly and just barely feel the tiny movements of his unborn children.

Sam smiled warmly. She had pretty much abandoned her own home, and spent most of her off-duty time at Jack's place. They were in the process of selling both houses, in order to buy something suitable for a family of four. Time was flying by, and Sam wondered if they'd have everything ready before the twins were born.

At least they'd settled on a wedding date. Shinsall's invitation to attend the Birthmonth celebration had sparked Sam's sentimental streak. After speaking with the High Councilor, Sam and Jack decided to have the wedding in a candlelight ceremony on the first day of the Colony's festival. All of their friends and loved ones would be gated to Shinsall's planet for the celebration. Sam and Jack would then spend a week-long honeymoon in the Colonies before returning to the SGC.

It hardly seemed possible that the wedding was set to occur in just over three months. Sam shook her head in amazement. She was really going to be Mrs. Jack O'Neill. Jacob, naturally, had been overjoyed by the news. In contrast, her brother Mark had been congratulatory, but reserved. Sam knew he'd been hoping she'd reconcile with Pete. Sam wasn't worried, however. She knew Mark would be supportive as soon as he saw how happy she was.

And, oh, was she happy. She'd worried that her scaled-back career responsibilities might lead her to feeling restless or blue, since her work was such a huge part of her life. However, she needn't have been concerned. Any void that may have been caused by her inability to use the Stargate was more than filled by the love she felt for her fiancé. These past few weeks had been the happiest of her life.

Humming a cheerful tune, Sam finally made her way to the salad dressing. As she reached for her favorite brand, a voice sounded from behind her.

"Major Carter?"

Sam turned around, and almost dropped the bottle. Standing before her, looking elegant and beautiful as ever, was Sarah O'Neill. Jack's ex-wife. Sam felt panic rise in her throat. She wasn't expecting this conversation, and certainly wasn't prepared to explain her current condition. Blinking, her response was automatic. "Actually, it's Colonel Carter now."

Sarah smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I haven't talked to Jack in a while. Congratulations on the promotion." She gestured to Sam's belly with a chuckle. "And for everything else, I suppose."

Sam returned the smile, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi truck. "Thanks. Things have been pretty crazy in my life, as you might imagine."

The older woman nodded. "I'm sure. So when is your baby due?"

Sam corrected her without thinking. "Actually, it's _babies_ – plural. And my twins are due in about four-and-a-half months."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "Twins? My, you certainly will have your hands full!" She shook her head with a smile. "Goodness, you're so thin to be carrying two babies in there. I remember being big as a house when I was pregnant, and I only had one."

Carter was unable to imagine the tall, graceful woman being 'big as a house.' "Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

She just laughed. "No, really, I'm not. Ask Jack sometime. He'll be happy to tell you what a moose I was."

Sam's smile froze on her face at the mention of Jack's name. She really had to get away before the conversation turned to her babies' father. If no mention of Sam's promotion to Colonel had been made to Sarah, she could pretty much assume that nothing of a more personal nature had been discussed, either. And Sam didn't want to be the one to break the news.

Sarah seemed oblivious to Sam's discomfort. "So how is Jack these days? Is he adapting to being a General?"

Carter nodded. "He's done a great job." Swallowing, she wished she could elaborate on the topic, since _anything_ was more appealing to discuss than her pregnancy. But the classified nature of their work kept Sam from being able to say anything more detailed. As an uncomfortable silence began to settle in, she was about to make her excuses and leave, when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sam, did you get lost? Or did our kids hijack your body and force you to the dessert aisle?" Jack called down the aisle, pushing their overflowing cart and grinning affectionately. He opened his mouth to continue teasing her, when he suddenly realized his fiancé was not alone.

The situation seemed to register for all of them at the same time. With Jack's words still hanging in the air, the three stood frozen for a moment, trying to process the scene that was unfolding.

To Sarah's credit, she recovered first. "It's nice to see you, Jack. I was just asking Major-" she stopped, correcting herself, "I mean _Colonel_ Carter about you." She glanced apologetically at Sam. "If I'd had any idea what an awkward situation I was putting her in, I would have left her to pick up salad dressing in peace."

Jack's mouth worked soundlessly. Sensing his total loss of words, Sam stepped in. "Really, Sarah, don't worry about it. Jack and I have pretty much gotten used to awkward situations."

Recovering himself, Jack added to Sam's comments. "It's good to see you too, Sarah. And I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have called and explained things a while ago." He shrugged. "I've been a little busy."

Sarah laughed. "I can see that." Then, she blinked as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Goodness, Samantha. Should I be calling you Colonel O'Neill instead of Colonel Carter?"

Sam shook her head. "Not yet."

Hearing the awkwardness in Sam's voice, Jack placed a hand at the small of her back and finished explaining. "The wedding is in three months."

Sam saw Sarah politely suppress a curious look. Feeling horrible for springing this on her in public, Sam elaborated. "None of this was planned, and everything happened pretty suddenly," she said, gesturing to her belly. "I'm sure Jack would have told you about everything if he hadn't been so caught up in his own chaos."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I somehow doubt that."

Sam met the older woman's eyes, and a wordless communication passed between them. Sarah, of course, was absolutely right. Jack O'Neill was _never_ going to call someone up and initiate an uncomfortable, emotionally-charged conversation. In a moment, Sam returned Sarah's laugh with one of her own. "Good point."

Jack watched the exchange with a bewildered expression. He was not entirely sure of what was going on, but he was _extremely _sure he didn't want these two women in the same place very for long. And he didn't think he liked Sam's explanation of their upcoming wedding. Sure, the pregnancy had been unplanned, but the marriage was not a matter of convenience or the result of an impulse. He wasn't sure why it was so important to explain that, but he felt the desire to do so, nonetheless. "Sam and I aren't in the same chain of command any longer. With that out of the way, we're able to start a family together."

As the word 'family' left Jack's lips, Sarah met his gaze, and the pain of Charlie's death swept over them both for an instant. It was impossible to discuss children without remembering the unfathomable loss they'd shared.

Sam watched them with a feeling of dread in her belly. She knew that, were it not for the tragedy, Jack would be part of Sarah's family, and not hers. It was heartbreaking to realize that her own happiness was built on such a dark and painful foundation.

Shaking off the moment of grief, Jack looked at Sam and caught her look of pain and guilt. Without hesitation, he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As Sarah emerged from her own sad reverie, she caught the distress on Sam's face, as well as Jack's instant response to it. Smiling a little wistfully, she felt a bittersweet mixture of pleasure and loss. "Well, whatever circumstances led you here, I can see you're both very happy. You have my sincerest congratulations. Please call me when the twins are born. I'd love to see them."

Jack pulled his gaze away from Sam and nodded to his ex-wife. "You take care of yourself, Sarah."

She smiled. "Likewise." Then, almost as an afterthought, she gestured to Sam. "And take care of her, too."

Sam watched as the elegant woman strode down the aisle toward the deli counter. Turning to Jack, she let out an exhausted sigh. "That was really uncomfortable," she said, eyeing her fiancé carefully. She knew how much Jack respected and cared for Sarah. She tried to stomp out a nagging sensation of insecurity, but wasn't entirely successful.

Jack, for his part, appeared totally oblivious to her anxiety. "Heck, Sam. I'm sorry for that. I should have called her when everything started. You shouldn't have had to explain any of this to her."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not upset. I just feel bad that you guys had to hash this out in public."

He looked puzzled. "Hash what out? It wasn't really that big a deal."

She shook her head. "You know, having to tell her about the babies and our plans. It had to be hard for you to do that in the middle of the supermarket."

Jack just stared at her. Suddenly, he seemed to pick up on her underlying emotions. "Sam, you're not worried that there are _feelings_ between Sarah and I, are you? Because there aren't. Not like that. Not anymore." He met her eyes, not letting her look away. "Sure, it was a little startling to run into her like this. But neither of us was struggling with a deep emotional conflict. I just felt stupid for forgetting to tell her."

Sam didn't look convinced. "But things ended so badly for you two," she said. "And everything would be so different if –"

Jack held up a hand, cutting her off. "We don't play the 'what if' game, remember?" He took both of her hands in his and spoke directly to her. "Sam, life has brought us to this supermarket through some pretty bizarre quirks of fate. I can't change the past, and I'm very happy with the present. Stop thinking so much, and enjoy yourself."

She felt his gaze penetrate deep down into her soul. A warm smile of joy spread over her features as she allowed herself to accept his remarkably wise words. On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You know, Jack," she said softly, "you're not half as clueless as you pretend to be."

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone that, or they'll expect me to start acting _responsibly._"

Sam chuckled. Thanking her lucky stars for delivering this unbelievable man to her life, she placed the bottle of salad dressing in the cart. "My lips are sealed, Jack."


	21. Fate

A/N: If you will all look out the windows to your right, you'll see the angst-ridden, sad part of our story approaching rapidly on the horizon. Please do not panic. Remember to fix oxygen masks to your own face before assisting those around you. Also, continue to remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the turbulence has passed.

I repeat, do not panic.

* * *

Chapter 21

Sam sat at her workbench, humming happily as she pored over maps of the Ancient site on P3X-812. There were small multi-colored dots marking the locations which had already been thoroughly searched for the rest of the locking device. Truthfully, Sam was only paying half-attention to her work. Most of her brain was preoccupied with thoughts of her upcoming wedding.

Three days. In just three short days, she would finally become Mrs. Jack O'Neill. The last three months had passed in a happy blur. She'd sold her home and moved in with Jack until the construction of their new house was complete. At thirty-three weeks pregnant, she was rapidly approaching her due date. Twins often arrived early, and she could expect to finally meet her babies shortly after her honeymoon ended.

"Oh, boy. She's humming again." Sam smiled reflexively as Jack's voice materialized behind her. She turned her head to see him stepping into the lab. As he approached, he gazed at her with the quiet affection she'd come to treasure. "Having a good day?" he asked, sauntering toward her.

Sam nodded, beaming. "I'm having a great day. Not sure I'm having a _productive_ day, but it's great anyway." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm trying to stay on-task, but I keep getting distracted by visions of rose bouquets and tiers of butter-cream frosting."

As Jack reached the workbench, he stepped behind her and began gently rubbing her shoulders. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much," he said dryly. "I'm almost never productive, and they promoted me to Brigadier General."

Sam chuckled. "Good point."

Jack continued massaging her upper back as he gazed over her shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, nodding toward the map of P3X-812.

Sam sighed. "The layout of the Ancient site that Daniel's artifact came from. We're still hoping to find the rest of the puzzle." She pointed to the dots scattered over the surface of the page. "These are the places we've surveyed thoroughly. It's taking forever, because we have no idea what the key does. We also have no idea what this settlement was used for, when it was built, or how the layout contributed to its function." She sighed. "In essence, we're pretty much clueless. They're working in this section right now," she said, indicating a series of yellow dots clumped together.

Jack shook his head. "Well that's stupid. That area of the city was a public recreation area. They wouldn't have kept some all-important treasure hidden at the local social club." He gestured to an area of the map that was unmarked with dots. "They should look over there. That's where most of the technological research was done."

Sam slowly turned to face him, an astonished look on her face. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked incredulously.

Jack blinked, suddenly realizing what he'd just said. "I have no idea."

Sam's breath caught in her chest. Twice in the past seven years, Jack's brain had been temporarily flooded with all the knowledge of the Ancients. In both instances, he'd been able to build Ancient technology that had been light years ahead of anything found on Earth. Only through Asgard intervention had he been saved from death, as the human brain was not equipped to deal with such vast quantities of information. The Asgard were able to wipe the Ancient information from his mind, returning him to normal.

However, there was evidence that something of the encounters had remained in his head. Ancient symbols often appeared familiar to him, even if he could no longer read them. And, more conclusively, he had been able to instinctively use an Ancient weapon, designed from the data in his brain, in order to defeat attacking replicators. Sam could only guess that some of the Ancient information was still hiding in his head, even if Jack was not aware of it.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she breathed. "Jack, _you_ should be the one going to P3X-812in order to scout the site. Only you will know what we're looking for. General Hammond has been talking about pulling the plug on this, because we've essentially gotten nowhere in seven months of searching. If we don't get something useful soon, the Pentagon is going to axe the whole project."

Jack looked at her closely. "Can it wait until after the wedding?"

Sam considered the question carefully. "Honestly, I don't know. I think you'd better talk to General Hammond. I know he's been under a lot of pressure to wrap this thing up."

"I'll talk to Hammond," Jack said, "but he's going to want your input too, Colonel. You're his eyes and ears here, and your opinion counts for a lot." He removed his hands from her shoulders and gazed at her seriously. It was clear he was in 'professional mode.'

"Carter, what is your gut telling you? Can this wait or not?"

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's waited seven months. Another week shouldn't matter." Then she dropped her hands back to her lap and looked Jack in the eye. "On the other hand, we've never before postponed a potentially critical mission because of a staff member's personal life. We worked through Daniel's ascension, Janet's death, and my pregnancy. We've _always _worked. Doing anything else sets a dangerous precedent."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I agree. My first instinct is to get started in there right away. If I can get them on the right track before the wedding, they could potentially have made a discovery by the time we return from our honeymoon. It could give us an extra week to use whatever we find against the Goa'uld."

Sam reluctantly agreed. "You'd better call General Hammond. He'll want to be updated."

Replacing his hands on her shoulders, Jack leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Don't sound so glum. I'll be back in plenty of time for the big event." He looked her squarely in the eye. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Sam."

Sam tried to smile, but an uneasy feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. Shaking it off, she took Jack's hand and squeezed it gently. "I know. Just be careful."

Jack's lips quirked in the famous O'Neill half-smile. "Relax, Carter. I'll be in charge of the mission. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sam smiled, but inside she wished he hadn't phrased it quite that way.

* * *

The stars overhead were seemingly endless. Jack never tired of stargazing, even when the constellations were as alien as these. Something about the vastness of the universe spoke to him on a basic level. Each star in the sky represented the possibility of planets teeming with life. He was sure Carter could make some technological remark about why some stars could support life-bearing planets and others were completely unsuitable. But, since Jack had no such knowledge cluttering his brain, he could revel in the flawed assumption that all those stars represented endless civilizations. The ability to move freely between those stars was the ultimate freedom.

Jack supposed he ought to be considering the concept of freedom quite a lot these days. Most folks thought of marriage as a surrender of freedom. But, in his own mind, he'd never felt more liberated. All the constraints that had once burdened him had now fallen away. He was free to decide on his career path, free to love Carter and his unborn babies. And, in some ways, he was finally free of the crushing guilt and grief that had accompanied Charlie's death. The wound left by his son's passing would always hurt, but he felt like his new family allowed him to move forward again. There were times he almost felt Charlie standing near him, smiling at the new happiness in his father's life.

The Ancient ruins on P3X-812 were very peaceful. Perhaps it was Jack's subconscious memories of the past that soothed him so, but, in any event, there was something undeniably comforting about this place. His first two days of exploring had been very uneventful. In the morning, he would pack up his gear, return to the stargate, and move on to a new life with Carter. Regrettably, he'd found nothing that looked like it might fit the metallic cylinder they'd discovered. But the relative quiet of the past few days had been a remarkably relaxing break for Jack. When he returned to Sam, he would be doing so with a balanced mind and joyful heart.

Yawning, he stretched out on his bedroll. Satisfied that the rest of the team had taken care of the basic camp duties, he decided to turn in early and get a good night's sleep. Smiling, he realized that he'd be spending tomorrow night with his new wife at his side.

Life didn't get better than that.

* * *

"Don't forget to bring your gold watch. The one you wear every day will look stupid with the tux." Sam spoke into the control room microphone with a smile. The stargate on the other side of the plate-glass window shimmered with the aquatic-looking event horizon. This was a scheduled mission report, though most of the communication so far had been about the wedding.

"Not even married yet and you're already giving me orders." Jack's voice crackled through the speaker. Even with the poor quality of the sound, Sam could clearly hear the dry humor in his tone. "Don't worry, I've already got it packed. All I have to do is pop in, shower, change, and meet you at the altar."

Sam could see several of the other technicians in the room smile at his remarks. There was a festive air on the base today. Everyone was looking forward to the upcoming nuptials between their general and his pregnant fiancé. "All right, General. Then you'd better finish striking camp. If you're late, I _won't_ be happy."

"You got it, Colonel. I'll see you promptly at twelve-hundred hours. O'Neill out."

Sam smiled as the event horizon winked out of existence and quiet settled back over the gate room. Finally. It was finally time to commit her life to the one man she'd always loved. She'd managed to talk Jack into writing their own vows – heaven only knew how she'd managed that – and she couldn't wait to hear what he'd written. Giddiness filled her heart.

"You ready?" Daniel's voce startled Sam out of her reverie. Turning around, she fixed him with a dazzling smile.

"I think I've been ready for this my whole life."

Daniel returned her smile with one of his own. "I've gotta say, there were times I doubted this would ever happen. We knew you guys were crazy about each other for years. But you're both so committed to the Air Force, we sometimes wondered if you'd ever figure out a way to make it work."

Teal'c, standing beside Daniel, nodded his agreement. "I am pleased, however, that I was the one to win the pond."

Sam quirked her eyebrow, clearly puzzled. "The pond?"

Daniel also appeared mystified by Teal'c's comment. Then, a light seemed to turn on in his head. "Do you mean the _pool_?"

Teal'c blinked. "Yes, perhaps that is correct."

Sam laughed at Teal'c's misstatement, but then stopped abruptly. "The _pool_? You mean to tell me you were betting on when Jack and I would get married?"

Both men nodded, not looking at all contrite. Daniel glanced at Teal'c and made a face. "He beat me by a day. I figured you two would opt for a Saturday wedding, so I put my money on tomorrow. Teal'c was smart enough to realize that Birthmonth started on a Friday in the Colonies, so he picked today." He sounded mildly annoyed. "I can't believe he thought of that and I didn't."

Sam continued to look at the two men accusingly. "You were _betting_ on my wedding?"

Teal'c shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, Samantha, we were not alone in our wagers. Most of the base was also involved. There is also a considerable amount of money riding on the date and time of your twins' birth."

Sam rubbed her forehead. "All right, I don't want to know any more. Just please tell me Jack isn't in on any of this."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged knowing looks. Daniel smiled and said, "Would he do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Forget I asked. Can we go now?"

Daniel nodded. "Anytime. Your bags, toiletries and gown are all waiting for you. Shinsall has personally seen to your quarters."

Sam's face once again lit up with a breathtaking smile. "All right, then let's get moving. I think I've waited long enough for this day."

Laughing, Daniel agreed. "All right, Cinderella. Let's get you ready for the prince."

* * *

Jack pointed to a crate of supplies. "Michelson, make sure that gets back to base."

The young enlisted man saluted sharply. "Yes sir. And congratulations on your wedding, General."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. I'll save you a piece of cake."

Whistling softly to himself, Jack strode around the camp, making sure everything was ready for their return to Earth. A small team would stay here and continue the search, but a majority of the men and supplies were returning to the SGC. Jack would review the project when he returned from his honeymoon.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed something odd. Though he'd been rigorously searching the area for three days, he must have missed something with his earlier efforts. Sunk into the ground, behind a seemingly random outcropping of rock, was a circle of stepping stones. "Hey, Michelson," he called back to the younger man. "Grab the camera and come over here."

As the young soldier hastened to comply with the order, Jack walked across camp and picked up the metal cylinder that Daniel had discovered so many months ago. Carefully avoiding the glowing crystals, he hefted the cylinder and strode to the stone circle.

Upon closer inspection, the ring actually resembled a patio. Along the edges of the circle were evenly spaced, dark black stones seemingly made of volcanic glass. At the center was a smooth, round stone with a pinkish hue. An odd, familiar feeling tickled the back of Jack's brain as he stepped onto the stones.

As if he had no control of his actions, Jack automatically walked to the center of the circle. Instinctively, he placed his fingers under the edge of the rose-colored rock and gently pried it up. His actions revealed a man-made hole lined with uneven grooves.

Gently, Jack took the cylinder and smoothly slid it into the hole. With a satisfying _click_, the device locked into place. Jack had time for a brief smile of pleasure before he noticed the smell of ozone. Instantly, he realized he'd made a mistake.

He'd forgotten a step.

Though he had no idea _how_ he knew, Jack was filled with the sickening certainty that something awful was going to happen. Reflexively, he tried to dive out of the circle of stones, but even as he lurched into action, he knew he'd be too late.

A blinding flash of light was immediately followed by a deafening crash. The air seemed to sizzle, and every man within a hundred feet of the circle was thrown to the ground.

When young Airman Michelson recovered his footing, he raised the camera back to the spot he'd just been filming. Only, instead of General O'Neill's tall, commanding figure, all he could see was a smoldering pile of dust.

* * *

Sam hummed happily as she finished putting in her pearl earrings. Her father would be waiting outside, reluctantly ready to give her away. Her ivory gown smoothly flowed over her rounded belly, and a wreath of primroses graced her short blond hair. The guests were all seated, and Shinsall was ready to perform the ceremony. All the pieces had finally come together. It was the happiest moment of her life.

When the door opened, she opened her mouth to scold her father. She'd told Jacob to wait outside, because his nervous fluttering was distracting. The words died on her tongue, however, when she saw Daniel instead.

"Daniel, why aren't you with Jack and Teal'c?" Seeing the grim expression on Daniel's face, Sam felt her heart slowly plummet into her stomach. "He's late, isn't he?" Sinking into her chair, she looked at Daniel in distress. "Let me guess, something came up off-world and we're going to have to postpone the wedding." Sam tried to tamp down the flood of disappointment that was welling up inside her.

"Sam…" Daniel's expression hadn't changed. Suddenly, she noticed something resembling pity lurking in the back of his gaze. Sam swallowed, fighting back sheer panic. Surely, she reasoned, it was just the light making Daniel look so pale. As she held his gaze, however, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Is he hurt?" The words were a strangled whisper.

Again, Daniel's face remained carved in an expression of grim sympathy. As he stepped toward her, Sam felt the earth tilt on its axis. Her stomach lurched, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Daniel?" Her voice was small and terrified.

"God, Sam. I don't know how to tell you this." He knelt in front of her and took her wrists in his hands. Gently, he peeled her hands away from her face and stared intently into her bright blue eyes. "Something happened in the ruins, Sam. He found the locking device and activated it, but there was a problem."

Sam's face was a mask of terror. "But he's going to be okay, right?"

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, gathering the courage for what was likely going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. Taking a deep breath, he once again captured her panicked gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But he's gone. There was a huge discharge of energy, and he was just… gone. There's nothing left. I might have hoped that he somehow escaped, but one of the Airmen captured the whole thing on film. I saw the tape, Sam." He swallowed, willing his voice to remain steady. "Nobody could have lived through that." Seeing the denial painted on her features, Daniel pushed ahead, making himself say the words she needed to hear. "Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry. But there's no question in my mind.

"Jack is dead."


	22. Pieces

A/N: Well, no death threats –and only one reference to the possibility that I might receive them! That's a good thing, I suppose… Again, I implore you, my faithful readers, please don't give up on me! If you're as much of a Shipper as I am, you should be used to the many, many bumps along the path to Sam-Jack happiness. And, if you're like me, you never give up hope in a happy ending. So, with that in mind, on with the show…

* * *

Chapter 22 

Sam stared at Daniel as his harsh words sank in. A violent "_NO!_" of denial tore out of her frozen throat. She stared at her friend in expectation. Where was the ray of hope? Whenever one of them was in danger, a miracle always seemed to materialize and save the day. When Jack had been "lost" on Edora, Sam had figured out a way to get him back. When Daniel had ascended, there was always hope that his ethereal body would rejoin the physical world, which it eventually had. She, herself, had been presumed dead when the replicator ship that carried her had been destroyed. But in each of these cases, luck or providence had prevailed. There had never been a time when she'd felt beyond hope.

Until now.

Sam pulled away from Daniel and rushed to the waste bin beside the dressing table. Dropping unceremoniously to her knees, she retched with all the sick despair coursing through her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered seeing the sheer desolation in the eyes of her 'mirror self' when that Sam Carter had been forced to live with the death of her Jack O'Neill in a parallel universe. In this world, she'd never expected to experience that loss, because, until recently, she'd never really believed she and Jack would find a way to be together at all. Now, however, she was haunted by visions of her alter ego lost in grief. She knew all too well what lay ahead of her.

Once the spasms stopped, Sam buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Vaguely, she was aware of Daniel dropping to his knees beside her and pulling her into his arms. She thought he might be crying, as well. A few moments later, the door opened, and Jacob rushed in. Sam felt her father take her hand. He was saying soft, reassuring things.

She processed none of it. In her mind, the only thing that mattered was that her beloved Jack was gone – ripped away on the very day he was supposed to be joined to her forever. The cruel irony of the situation sat bitterly in her gut. If she hadn't decided that postponing the mission would be outside the best interests of the SGC, Jack would be here now, speaking his words of love and commitment. She knew he might have died anyway, after the wedding, but at least then she would have been able to think of herself as his widow. Now, she was simply the mother of his unborn children – children who would never know their father's dry humor and gentle affection.

What could have been minutes or years later, Sam heard the door open again. Shinsall slowly strode into the room and stooped beside Jacob. Sam heard the word, "sedative," and the phrase, "safe during pregnancy," but the rest of her words were a blur. Moments later, a Colonist wearing a lab coat walked in and began speaking soothingly to Sam. She carried a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid. Sam felt the cool dampness of a medical cleaning pad being applied to her upper arm. She smelled the sharp tang of rubbing alcohol, and then felt a small stinging pinch.

She continued to sob inconsolably as she began feeling the effects of the sedative. As waves of fatigue and dizziness overtook her, she looked up at Daniel, silently pleading for him to somehow ease the pain that was racking her soul. She saw the tender compassion in his eyes, and knew that he would take care of her until the world righted itself again. Giving in to the drugs, Sam laid her head on Daniel's chest and slipped into a dark, quiet world of oblivion.

* * *

Consciousness descended like a dark rain cloud. Sam felt the first few hazy moments of awareness somewhat distantly. For a brief, perfect moment, all was right with the world. Jack was lying beside her in their bed, keeping her warm and safe. They were going to be parents. They were going to be married. 

And then, the harsh light of reality flicked on in her brain. Suddenly, she felt the crushing weight of grief settle over her. She was not married – would never be married to the one man she'd always adored and respected so ferociously. Instead, she was left with a gaping, tattered hole somewhere in the vicinity of her heart, and the most blinding emotional pain she could imagine.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She was lying in the infirmary at the SGC. Daniel sat in a chair beside her bed, quietly sleeping with his chin on his chest. He was still wearing the suit he'd donned for her wedding, though the tie had been cast off. Teal'c stood across the room, beside the doorway, looking out into the corridor. He was as ragged as Sam could ever recall seeing him. He had changed from his tuxedo, though his usually crisp, neat BDUs looked rumpled and dingy. His face was starting to show a hint of a five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were bloodshot.

The large Jaffa returned his attention to the interior of the hospital room. Seeing that Sam's eyes were open, he locked gazes with her and began striding across the room. "Samantha Carter," he said softly, "can I assist you in any way?" His voice was slightly hoarse with emotion.

"Teal'c," she whispered thickly. "You loved him almost as much as I did. Are you all right?"

Though his face remained stoic, Teal'c's eyes flashed with pain. "I am no longer able to kel'noreem as I once did. Coping with such a loss would be difficult even with meditation. Now, I'm afraid, I feel very… overwhelmed."

Sam felt her eyes moisten with tears. She longed to just break down and weep, but she was afraid if she gave in to the urge, she might never be able to stop. Instead, she reached out and took his hand. "He loved you, too, Teal'c. Like a brother."

The large Jaffa said nothing, but he squeezed her hand meaningfully.

"Sam, you're awake." Daniel's voice was gravelly with sleep. As he blinked the grogginess away, he focused on Sam's face. "If there's anything I can get you, please, just name it."

She looked at his rumpled clothing and weary features. "Daniel, you and Teal'c have your own grieving to do. Please don't feel like you have to babysit me."

Daniel took her other hand and leaned forward. "Sam, you could never be a burden to us. Teal'c and I both know what you're going through. We've been there." He paused. "But, unlike you, neither of us was expecting twins when we lost the beloved person in our lives." He squeezed her hand and gazed at her intensely. "Jack was like family to all of us, and I know he'd want us to watch out for you and those babies."

Teal'c nodded sagely. "Samantha, after we thought Daniel Jackson had left our world forever, you asked me why I did not speak of my grief. You felt that the pain would lessen if it was shared. At the time, I disagreed. However, I now believe that you may have been correct. In assisting you, Samantha, we will be able to help each other."

Sam choked back a wave of emotion. "Thank you both so much. I don't know what I'd do without you now." Tears began streaming down her face as she continued. "I want to just curl up in a ball and die, but I can't. My babies need me." Her voice broke, and for a moment, she was overwhelmed with grief.

Daniel squeezed her hand again. "You'll get through this, Sam. Somehow, I know you'll be all right."

She sniffled. "I have to be. I'm about to be somebody's mother. I don't really have a choice. If I'm not strong and capable, I'll just have to fake it until I am."

"We're her for you, Sam. Whatever you need, we're here." Daniel's voice was soft and heartfelt.

Sam looked around the infirmary. "I want to go home." Then, reality sank in. Home was no longer her comfortable suburban house. Home was Jack's place, complete with a million reminders of all she'd lost. There was no way she could stay there.

The same thought seemed to have occurred to Daniel. "If you need a place to stay, I've got a spare room."

She swiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "I think I'd like that. The new house will be ready in a few months, but until then, I don't think I can live in Jack's house. I'll look for an apartment right away, but until I find one, I'll take you up on the offer."

Daniel waved his hand dismissively. "You shouldn't be alone in an apartment when you're 8 months pregnant with twins. Forget about an apartment. You're staying with me, Sam. And I won't let you argue about it."

She had opened her mouth to do just that, when she stopped to consider his words. She couldn't afford to be proud and stubborn. She had to consider her twins. And Daniel was absolutely right. If something went wrong, she needed to be near immediate help. Living alone, she might not have that. She closed her mouth and nodded quietly. "I'll just need to go to Jack's house for some things."

Daniel winced slightly. "Do you want me to go for you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, you'd never be able to find everything. Besides," she said, steeling herself, "I'll have to go there eventually. I know I'm not strong enough to live there yet, but I'm sure I can cope long enough to pack some things."

"Okay," Daniel said, "but at least let me go with you."

Nodding, she sighed. "Can you get the doctor in here? I'd like to go as soon as possible."

Suddenly, a new voice came from the doorway. "Sam, sweetheart, you're awake." Jacob rushed into the room toward his daughter. Teal'c respectfully let go of Sam's hand and stepped back to give her father some space. As he approached, Jacob's face became a mask of concern. "How are you, Sam?" Then he stopped, shaking his head. "That was a thoughtless question. You're a train wreck, and I know it." Looking intently at her, he reached forward and brushed his fingers across her forehead tenderly. "Just hang in there, sweetheart. We're all here for you."

Sam felt her throat tighten again. "Thanks, Dad. I'm not sure what to do. It's still just a little unreal to me. "

Jacob's eyes were filled with sad understanding. "I know, Sam. And I know it doesn't seem possible now, but it will get easier. Just hang on, and remember that as long as you have those two babies, you'll always have Jack nearby."

Sam nodded, tears streaming down her face. She was unable to say anything around the knot of grief in her throat.

Daniel quietly released Sam's hand. "I'll go find the doctor. As soon as she gives you the okay, we can go get your things."

As he left the room, Jacob gazed down at his devastated daughter. "Honey, you're not going to be alone, are you? Because, I'm sure the Tok'ra can do without me for a few weeks–"

Sam raised her hand, gently interrupting him. "It's okay, Dad. Daniel has offered me his spare room. I'll be staying there until the babies come. And once the new house is finished, I can move back out on my own. I'm just stopping by Jack's house to collect some things. Eventually, I'll go through everything there, but I just don't think I can right now." She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "There's no need for you to stay here. Really, I'll be okay."

Jacob looked uncertain. "I'm glad you're not going to be alone. But if something comes up, just get word through the gate. I'll stay nearby, in case you need anything."

She patted her father's hand. "Don't worry Dad. I'm tougher than I look. And I have to be strong for the twins."

Sighing, Jacob took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. "Sweetheart, I know you're strong. But don't be afraid to let yourself grieve. Only by letting yourself feel the pain can you begin to heal."

Sam nodded, trying to reassure her father. Perhaps his words were true, but she had no intention of following his advice. If she allowed herself to feel the mountain of anguish bearing down on her soul, she thought she might forget to breathe. And at the moment, there was just one thought keeping her going. The babies wiggling inside her were going to need a strong, capable mother; not one overrun by grief and pain. So, healthy or not, she was fully prepared to hide from her heartache for as long as it took.

Even if it took forever.

* * *

Standing on the doorstep of Jack's quiet, suburban home, Sam felt a wave of unreality wash over her. It did not seem possible that this peaceful little house was going to be forever deprived of its owner. Sam half expected to find Jack standing in the living room when she entered. 

Taking a deep breath, she put the key into the lock and briskly opened the door. She'd asked Daniel to wait in the car. This was a journey she had to make on her own.

The familiar sights and smells of Jack's home hit her like a fist in the stomach. The subtle scents of the leather furniture, combined with the understated colors of Jack's decorating were almost too much to bear. It was like being surrounded by him.

Grief, like a wild animal, clawed its way into her throat. Everyplace she looked, Sam saw him. He was standing in the kitchen, pondering the contents of his refrigerator. He was lounging on the sofa, watching football and eating pizza. And he was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, beckoning her to join him for the night. Before she knew it, Sam was on her knees, sobbing in uncontrolled oblivion.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in that position, but eventually, the cold, ceramic tile beneath her knees began to create enough discomfort to filter through her emotional pain. Slowly, she fought back the waves of grief and tried to concentrate on something that might anchor her to reality. Abruptly, her eyes and mind fixed on a tiny, blinking red light. With each flash, she pushed her pain back onto a dark, deserted corner of her mind. Within a few moments, she had collected herself enough to unsteadily pull herself to her feet.

Still a bit wobbly from her time on the floor, Sam slowly returned to the present. She realized that the flashing light was coming from the answering machine on the hall table. She hesitated for a moment before pressing the button on the machine. If Jack's voice was on the recording, she didn't think she'd be able to keep from completely breaking down again. Then she realized that she'd checked the messages before leaving for the wedding, and that Jack wouldn't have had access to a phone while offworld. Certain that someone else had left the message, Sam pushed the message button and listened.

"Hi Jack." The voice on the tape was soft and feminine. "It's Sarah. Just wanted to wish you and Sam a happy wedding. Hope your honeymoon was nice. And make sure Sam sends me pictures of the ceremony. I'm sure she was lovely. Anyway, take care. Goodbye."

A quiet beep from the speaker announced that there were no further messages. Sam stared at the machine mutely.

Sarah.

She wondered if anyone had thought to call and explain things to the sweet, elegant woman. Sam sincerely doubted it. Jack's accident had occurred less than twenty hours ago. He had added Sam as his emergency contact/next-of-kin on his service records just before leaving for his last mission. He'd wanted to tie up all those loose ends before the wedding, so his return would be smooth and worry-free. Since he had no other family, and was an extremely private person, Sam was relatively certain that no one had thought to call his ex-wife.

Taking a deep breath, Sam decided to get back to the business that brought her here. She quickly walked to the bedroom, concentrating on the task at hand. Keeping her eyes away from their bed, she marched to the dresser and pulled out a drawer full of her clothes. Trying to remain as unemotional as possible, she pulled her duffle bag from the closet and began transferring her belongings into it. After another quick trip into the master bathroom for her toiletries, Sam was ready to leave.

By the time she was on the front porch, her hands were shaking. When she caught Daniel's eyes from across the driveway, she began to feel the hot swell of tears rise up to choke her again. Daniel quickly opened the car door and rushed out to take her bags. Wordlessly, he ushered her to the vehicle, making sure she was settled before depositing her belongings in the trunk.

When he climbed into the driver's side and started the car, Sam reached over and placed a hand on his. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop before going to your house?"

Daniel looked surprised, but didn't object. "Sure, Sam. Whatever you want."

She nodded. "Good. There's something I need to do."

* * *

Sarah O'Neill sang softly along with the radio as she finished mopping the kitchen floor. She'd almost expected to feel distraught this weekend, knowing that Jack was marrying someone else. But she was pleasantly surprised to discover she did not. Instead, she was filled with a quiet warmth – happiness that Jack had been able to move on with his life. It was something she might do herself someday soon. 

When the doorbell rang, She looked down at her dusty clothes and made a face. She hoped it was no one important. She'd been cleaning all morning, and was not feeling particularly glamorous. Resigned to being a mess, she ran a quick hand over her hair and went to the door.

When she opened it, she was completely taken aback. "Samantha? What brings you here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

Sam looked at the lovely woman, who still managed to look elegant in her cleaning clothes, and felt a wave of regret pass over her. She'd never had to give this sort of news to a loved one before. The whole process was even more surreal because of her own barely-constrained suffering that simmered below the surface. She wondered for a moment if she might have been better off letting Daniel deliver the news, as he'd suggested on the ride over.

Sarah examined the young, pregnant woman carefully. As she interpreted what she saw, she felt the blood drain from her face. Sam's expression could only be described as grim, and the swollen, red eyes were a clear giveaway that something was very wrong.

Considering the situation, any other woman might assume that her ex-husband had broken his new fianc's heart and left her standing at the altar because of old feelings for his former wife. That would certainly explain Sam's grim demeanor and tear-streaked face. But Sarah knew better. She'd seen Jack at the grocery store, and had known in an instant that her former spouse was thoroughly besotted with his new bride-to-be. Nothing within his control would have kept him from marrying this woman. Which left only those things outside of his control. And Sarah knew from horrifying experience that the list of those factors was long and deadly when the man involved was a special ops agent of the US military.

Sam watched helplessly as Sarah's face began to transform into a look of fear and understanding. "Sarah–" she began quietly, before being interrupted.

"What's happened, Sam? Is he okay?" Her voice was a strained whisper. Seeing Sam's face change slowly into a weary, grief-stricken expression, she felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh, God." Her knees began to tremble. "He's not okay, is he?"

Wordlessly, Sam shook her head. Tears of her own began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Unable to speak, she took Sarah's hand and squeezed it gently.

Forcing herself to say the words, Sarah gripped the younger woman's hand ferociously. "He's dead?" The question was little more than a painful gasp.

Holding Sarah's trembling fingers with hands that were just as unsteady, Sam could only nod. The emotional agony that ripped through the air between the two women was almost palpable.

It was impossible to say who moved first, but in a matter of heartbeats, the two loves of Jack O'Neill's life reached out to each other in a tearful embrace. Ever since she'd gotten the news, Sam had been surrounded by people claiming to understand her pain. Only now, fiercely hugging a woman she'd only met twice in her life, did she finally feel like she was sharing her grief.

In the minutes that followed, a strange and powerful bond was forged between the two women. Sam was sure that Jack would have been very uncomfortable with a friendship between his former and future wife. That thought made her smile. She hoped that wherever he was, Jack understood her need to be close to Sarah.

A forceful kick from one of her twins had both women pulling away in surprise. Sniffling, Sarah placed her hand on Sam's belly and smiled through her tears. "You've got a couple of strong babies in there."

Sam returned Sarah's smile with a watery one of her own. "What else would you expect? They're future O'Neills."

Sarah nodded, feeling the vigorous movement beneath her hand. Slowly, she looked up, meeting Sam's eyes with a bittersweet expression. "As long as these babies are around, we'll always have a piece of Jack."

Sam placed her hand over Sarah's and nodded. The lives within her were completely unplanned, and had been totally unexpected. But she thanked fate for sending them to her.

If a piece of Jack O'Neill was all she was ever going to have, then she'd cherish it from now until the day she stopped drawing breath.


	23. The Dry Season

A/N: I'm currently running a 102-degree temperature, am suffering from a raging sore throat, and have absolutely no voice whatsoever. In spite of this, I'm dragging myself to my keyboard to add an update, lest any of you do something rash after the shock and despair of the last 2 chapters. This is a very, very, VERY short update, but I hope it will tide you over until I have the fortitude to write more. Thanks, as always, for sticking with me and the story. We're coming down the home stretch now!

One word about this chapter… I can find no reference in SG-1 to our current war in Iraq. This is a peculiar facet of the issues that arise when we put a reality-based-yet-still-fictitious military on TV. I assume that the SG-1 writers have chosen to avoid writing about this real-life conflict to prevent trivializing or dramatizing those men and women who are engaged in genuine military service. However, since my story takes us to the part of Earth that was once Mesopotamia, I'm forced to set part of this story in modern-day Iraq. I've done my best to exclude any reference to actual occurrences, and have been deliberately vague with the geography in an effort to keep reality from intruding on my story. Hope this doesn't bother any of you.

I think I'd better shut up before the author's note becomes longer than the chapter.

One last thing on a totally non-related topic. To all of you Americans over age 18 who are not convicted felons…

REMEMBER TO VOTE!!!

* * *

Chapter 23

Scorching heat rose up from the earth in shimmering waves. The unpaved road was whitened and hard as packed concrete, though cracked and uneven enough to prevent easy passage across it. Of course, this did not present much of a problem, because few people had wanted to rapidly cross this particular stretch of road in some time. Much of Iraq was in a state of unrest, but here, near the deltas of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers, life was much as it always had been. The local nomadic tribes lived in small reed houses during the mild, wet winters and migrated closer to the rivers during the scorching, dry summer months. Military caravans were sometimes seen on the major roadways, but here in the southeast, travel was difficult and little traffic ventured away from the cities. The rivers made the soil too saline for much farming, and in places drainage was so poor that marshes prevented easy travel.

Hassan was the lone human on the horizon today. Returning from a neighboring village, he walked slowly across the marshy plains that bordered the birthplace of human civilization. There were a few places where modern technology had intruded, such as his neighbor's jeep that sometimes made the extensive journey into Basra for trading. For the most part, however, his village and culture had changed little in hundreds of years.

Glancing out over the grazing lands that provided his income, Hassan noted with some satisfaction that the herds of water buffalo were thriving. Soon, the rainy seasons would be upon them, and the tribesmen would congregate into their larger, winter villages. For now, however, there was little to do but tend the herds and wait for the floods.

Since the day was so quiet and ordinary, it came as something of a surprise to the young herder when he heard an eerie groan float over the horizon. Hassan's first instinct was to ignore the sound. Even here in the quiet marshlands, people knew to that staying away from the unknown was the safest way to avoid attracting the attention of armed militants. Hassan was just about to hurry on to his destination when a thought occurred to him.

He had been little more than a boy when his father had guided the Western scientists to an area outside his village known only as "Rock Fields." This section of land was generally left alone by his tribesmen, because the relatively high elevation of the site kept it too dry to sustain the buffalo herds. The giant, square boulders that littered the field made it an undesirable location for a reed village. Therefore, the chunk of land had remained undisturbed for countless years.

One of Hassan's earliest memories was accompanying his father to Rock Fields with a small group of American scientists. Not speaking a word of English, Hassan was unable to understand any of what the men had said. However, it was clear by their bright expressions and loud exclamations that they had been pleased with their discoveries. The men had not stayed long, much to his family's dismay. He remembered that the money his father had earned in a week of assisting the Americans was more than the rest of the year's income from tending the buffalo. His father had spoken excitedly of the scientist's return for many years, until it became apparent that they had been unable or uninterested in coming back to the area.

Now, however, Hassan was intrigued. There was no doubt in his mind that the low moans were coming from Rock Fields. The odd way that noises carried across the marshes may have fooled a less-experienced man, but Hassan had been born and raised on these plains. He was certain of the noises' origins, and that they were being made by a human. He paused for a moment, considering his options. It was possible that the unfortunate person was an armed militant who might shoot first and ask questions later. However, it was also very unlikely. No military factions had claimed any interest in this swampy, inhospitable stretch of land in a very long time. There was nothing to be gained from controlling the region. Hassan was also certain that none of the locals would have ventured to Rock Fields this deep in the dry season. It would have been a waste of resources.

In Hassan's mind, there was only one good explanation for the noises, and that was the return of the Western scientists. If a small party of Westerners had ventured unassisted into the area, they could easily have gotten misdirected or fallen ill in the relentless heat. His father had stumbled upon the first group of scientists as they had argued over which region they should next move into. That lucky break had supplemented the family's income for the year, boosting their status in the village. Hassan calculated that a similar stroke of luck could help him towards his goal of someday buying his own jeep.

Knowing that he risked at least an afternoon of lost work, and at most his very life, Hassan decided to take his chances. Changing courses, he expertly picked his way across the low spongy ground in the direction of Rock Fields.

It took the better part of three hours to reach the low rise of hills. By that time, the noises had become faint and feeble. Hassan pushed himself harder, fearing that he might arrive too late to help.

Trudging up the hill, he wiped sweat out of his eyes and glanced around for some sign of the distressed individual he'd come to find. As he crested the first hill, he stopped dead in his tracks, jaw falling slack with disbelief and fear.

On the side of the next hill, where there had once been only an irregular pattern of boulders on a grassy slope, now sat something truly remarkable. A perfectly circular pad of paving stones was embedded in the hillside. More remarkable was the giant, blackened scorch pattern in the grass, which was also eerily marked in a perfect circle, extending a few hundred feet around the area of paving stones.

But, by far the most shocking and frightening feature of all was the lone figure that lay in the center of the stone circle. The man was undeniably armed and dressed in combat fatigues, which alone was enough to frighten Hassan. However, what really sent a chill through his body was the small, embroidered patch on the man's right sleeve. Hassan was admittedly not a worldly or educated young man, but there were some things that fathers in this area of the world taught their sons at a very young age in order to keep them safe. Knowing the difference between an enemy and an ally at a glance meant understanding military insignia.

And, much to Hassan's terror and dismay, the man lying half-dead in the field below him was unquestionably wearing the symbol of the mighty United States Air Force.


	24. Roads to Recovery

A/N: I'm thrilled to report that the germs which held me hostage last week are finally backing down. You'll be happy to know that as I was sniffling miserably in my sickbed, I was also brainstorming the next installment of this story. I've gotta tell you, I'm still amazed by the excitement and anticipation in your reviews. So, thanks everyone! Whether you've been with me from the beginning, or you've just discovered the story, I can't tell you how much your feedback motivates me.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

Soft, warm fingers of pleasure wove their way through Sam's heart. Disconnected and floating, she reveled in the faint, masculine scent that surrounded her. It was a smell that triggered memories of sheer bliss. Nothing could possibly be wrong when she was so snugly wrapped in his essence – _Jack's_ essence.

Jack.

All at once, her eyes flew open. The spacious guest room in Daniel's modest, suburban home was tasteful and understated in its decorating. The comforter on the queen-sized bed was warm and downy, and her night-shirt was freshly laundered. In a disoriented state of sleepiness, she struggled to put her thoughts together.

And then, as it always did, the pain crashed down on her like a pile of bricks. For a moment, she forgot to breathe. In her lifetime, she'd witnessed the possible destruction of her entire planet, been held captive by more than one hostile alien, and had even weathered the death of her beloved mother. But nothing, to her recollection, had ever hurt like this.

When her breath returned, it was in great, painful gasps that eventually turned into sobs of grief. More than a week had passed since the accident, and the wound was still too raw for her to probe with any depth. She remembered grieving the death of her mother in one, ragged process that had pounded her relentlessly. Now, however, Sam couldn't do much more than process a few seconds of anguish before her subconscious slammed the door on the pain, leaving her numb and exhausted. Perhaps, when her mother had died, her inexperienced heart had plunged through the grieving process without pause because it was blissfully unaware of how difficult loss really was. Now, however, she was wise to the grueling agony that accompanied the healing process, and her soul was simply unwilling to go down that road in one, long trip. She could only process the grief in tiny spurts.

In some ways, this inability to feel the pain was a blessing. The despair and horror she felt in those moments of release was almost unbearable. And yet, part of her longed to just push through it and be past it. She wanted to click her ruby slippers together three times and zip to a time when it didn't hurt to breathe.

Unfortunately, heartache didn't work that way. And so, she found herself frequently waking in the middle of the night, expecting to find Jack beside her, and feeling utterly crushed when she realized he was not.

For about the billionth time, she wondered how this had come to be. How had her life been swept away from her so carelessly? In one cruel instant, all her dreams and hopes had been picked up and dashed against the stones of harsh reality.

A sharp movement in her abdomen seemed to protest that reasoning. And, as she had done on the other billion occasions she'd followed this path of thought, she silently amended that not _all _her hopes were lost. Two tiny, precious little dreams were quietly growing inside her, just waiting to fill her empty, ragged heart with fresh inspiration for the future.

A sad smile touched her lips as Sam settled back into the mattress. As her face touched the soft bed-linens, she was again surrounded by Jack's achingly familiar scent. Initially, she'd resisted the idea of sleeping on the pillows she'd shared with him, because she feared the scent would bring back painful memories. After one night, however, she decided that the memories would be there with or without the pillows, so she gave in and surrounded herself with the scent of him for as long as it still lingered.

Hot tears sprang up in her throat at that thought. How long would it be before even his scent was gone? Could there really be a world without her precious Jack in it? She knew with grim certainty that time would wipe away the physical evidence of his presence on this earth much more quickly than it would erase his memory from her heart. And one day very soon, she'd be left with no trace of him but sweet remembrances.

Another swift kick made her smile through her tears. Again, she revised her assessment of the situation. Because, unlike the others who mourned him, Sam had two, living pieces of Jack O'Neill to hold tightly to. And that, she understood, was nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

Hassan trudged wearily into the reed village. With a blanket and some rope he'd planned to use for a goat tether, he'd managed to craft a crude litter for the frighteningly weak man he'd found on the hillside this afternoon. Though it wasn't more than four miles from his home, the hike had been agonizing. Uneven terrain and damp, marshy lowlands had forced Hassan to take a very long, circuitous route home. What had taken only three hours by himself had grown into more than six with his patient. Hassan's shoulders ached from the makeshift harness it bore, and his feet were blistered and sore with fatigue.

Silently, Hassan thanked Allah for placing his hut on the outskirts of the tiny village. This late at night, no one would hear him return home unless he made a great deal of noise. He feared that the villagers would be unsupportive or worse if they learned he was bringing an American soldier into their midst. However, Hassan hadn't deliberated long before deciding to care for the man. Far beyond any monetary incentive he might have for rescuing the American, his faith dictated that he step in and help however he could. The Prophet himself had declared that charity toward the needy was of utmost importance. And Hassan did not think he'd run across a more needy person in his life.

The man was frighteningly dehydrated and racked with fever. Hassan was certain that without his aid, the man would have expired by nightfall. Even now, his survival was quite uncertain. In truth, Hassan was astonished by the man's fortitude. Lesser soldiers would have long since given up.

As quietly as possible, the young buffalo-herder opened the door to his hut and gently dragged his living cargo inside. His aged mother, who lay sleeping on a pallet across the room, stirred from her slumber and sat up.

"Son," she said, a clear note of worry in her voice, "you are late in returning. Is all not well?"

Hassan stepped aside and let his mother see the man who lay on the floor behind him. The moonlight streamed in through the open door, making the black and white Air Force emblem seem to leap from his arm. He heard his mother's startled gasp.

"Allah preserve us!" Her whispered prayer was accompanied by a surprisingly nimble flurry of activity as she launched off the bed. In an instant, she was at the man's side, feeling his dry skin and listening to his labored breathing. "Son, why have you brought this American to us?"

Quickly, Hassan recounted the events of the afternoon. He felt oddly ridiculous explaining the strange stone circle and accompanying scorch marks on the hillside. There was no logical explanation for the features he'd discovered, nor for the man who'd been lying in their center. The story sounded crazy to his own ears, so he could only imagine what his mother would think.

To his surprise, however, she merely nodded sagely. "I do not know what magic brought him here, but there are very, very old tales of such things happening on Rock Fields. When your father took those scientists to that place years ago, I begged him not to, for fear of the old stories. He assured me they were superstitions and nothing more, but this man is living proof of their accuracy. Allah has chosen us, Hassan, to care for him. I pray he recovers, for the wrath of the Americans is nothing to take lightly. However, whether he lives or dies, we shall have to reunite him with his Western brethren."

Hassan nodded. He was not sure he believed his mother's stories of ancient magic, but her assessment of the rest of the situation was correct. They were this man's only hope.

With that thought in mind, Hassan and his mother began the task of nursing this man back to health.

* * *

Three days later, Hassan sat in his hut, quietly reading the Koran, when a hoarse voice startled him from his prayers. Since rescuing the American from the hillside, life for Hassan and his mother had been trying, to say the least. They had quickly discovered that attempting to keep anything secret in the reed village was a waste of time. Privacy was a foreign concept to his people, and it hadn't taken half a morning for someone to discover his patient. At that point, there had been an uproar of epic proportions amongst the tribesmen. Luckily, cool heads had eventually prevailed, and everyone had finally, if somewhat grudgingly, agreed with his decision to care for the soldier. In spite of this, every person who entered his hut stared at the loaded assault rifle in the corner as though it were an angry viper ready to strike.

When the man spoke again, Hassan instantly rushed to the man's pallet. Much to his surprise, the delirious haze of fever had lifted, leaving the man looking exhausted, yet startlingly lucid. In a gesture he hoped was comforting, Hassan patted the soldier's hand and called out for his mother.

She peeked in through the doorway, pulled by the urgency in her son's voice. When she saw that the man on the pallet was now awake and aware, she smiled with delight and rushed over to him.

"Hassan," she directed, "go fetch Kahlil. He speaks a few words of English." As her son obediently left the tent, she reached down and gently took her patient's hand. "How fortunate you are, my Western friend. Allah must have many plans for your life, for nothing but his intervention could have saved you." She smiled. "We will reunite you with your countrymen as soon as we can."

Clearly, the man on the bed understood none of her words. He looked at her, and began speaking in the odd, chopped language that she instantly recognized as English. When he saw the lack of comprehension on her own face, he looked supremely frustrated.

Just then, the door to the hut opened again, and her son entered, accompanied by a middle-aged man of distinguished features. Kahlil was highly respected in the village. Though he had been born here, he'd spent several years in Basra working in a factory that made fabric dyes. During that time, he managed to save enough money to buy the only jeep in his entire village, and had picked up some fragmented English from the humanitarian UN workers in the city.

Seeing the soldier awake in bed, Kahlil regarded the man warily. Then, as the clearly frustrated Westerner continued to talk, Kahlil's face registered surprise, then humor. In moments, he was chuckling loudly.

Seeing that Hassan and his mother were completely taken aback by his unexpected laughter, Kahlil hastened to explain himself. "I know my English is not very good," he said with a grin, "but if I'm not mistaken that man is very upset. Not over losing his army or his weapon, but because he fears being late for his wedding!"

* * *

Jack looked around at his dimly lit surroundings. He had no idea how he'd gotten here. Or, for that matter, where, exactly, _here_ was. All he knew was that he appeared to be in some sort of bamboo house surrounded by people who spoke an oddly familiar foreign tongue. Could he be on some formerly visited stargate planet?

Blinking, he tried to shake off the blinding fatigue that seemed to have crept into his very bones. He got the feeling that he'd been here for some time. By the looks of things, nobody else from the site had been transported here with him.

Great. He was alone on some godforsaken planet with no way of communicating with the natives. Worse than that, he had no idea how he was going to get home to Carter.

Carter. Wincing, he realized she would be worried sick about him. And knowing her, she'd be working overtime to find a way to rescue him, when she should be putting her feet up and resting until those babies were born.

The elderly woman above his bed was speaking with quiet soothing tones. Well, he thought, at least she's not trying to kill me. A quick glance around the room showed his P-90 propped up in a corner. Assuming he ever regained enough strength to actually walk over and pick it up, he could feel some comfort in knowing he wasn't totally defenseless.

Maybe, Jack thought desperately, she understands English. Clearing his throat, he gave it a shot. "I really hate to bug you, but you wouldn't happen to know how I got here, or how I might get back home?" Seeing the blank look on her face, Jack grit his teeth in frustration. At this moment, he sincerely wished he had either Teal'c's patience or Daniel's knack with languages. Lacking either, however, he sighed in disgust.

Just then, two men entered the hut. Feeling his helplessness rise to new levels, Jack glared at the new arrivals and spoke his mind. The one nice thing about the current situation is that nobody was going to understand enough of his words to be offended. "Damn it!" he vented, trying to get control of his exasperation, "I need to get home! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

Just then, the older of the two men in the room looked very startled, and began laughing. He spoke a few words to his companions, who also began to chuckle.

Much to Jack's amazement, the man walked over to him, crouched down, and began speaking in broken, heavily-accented phrases. "You very sick. We…" he paused, searching for words, "We drive you home soon."

Instantly, Jack perked up. "Home? You know how to get me home?" Seeing a confused look on the man's face, he tried again. "You know where I live?" At that, the man's face brightened.

"Yes," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "Hassan–" he pointed to the younger man, "finds you sick three yesterday." He then poked a finger at his own chest. "I, Kahlil, drive you to army soon."

Jack tried to digest the information. Three days? He'd been out for three days? Oh, hell. Carter was never going to forgive him for missing the wedding. But beyond that, he was confused – and a little concerned – about the idea of driving to an army. He tried to see if he'd understood correctly. "You drive me to the army?" Seeing Kahlil's enthusiastic and smiling nod, Jack could only assume he was supposed to be happy for this. "And where are we now?" The man rattled off an unknown, foreign-sounding name. Jack sighed. That didn't help at all. Deciding on a different tack, he tried again. "How far are we from the stargate?" Seeing his confused look, he fumbled for a simpler translation. "The stone circle?"

Kahlil's eyes brightened, and he turned to converse with the other man in the room. After a brief exchange, Kahlil responded to Jack's question in his broken English. "Hassan find you on six kilometer." 

For a moment, Jack simply accepted the information. Then, his eyes widened. "Kilometers?" How did an alien culture know about kilometers?

Kahlil looked apologetic. "I know not mile. Only kilometer."

Suddenly, Jack's head was spinning. Not only did the man speak of Earth's two most standard units of measure, but he knew that Jack was more inclined to understand miles than kilometers. Where _exactly_ was he? Trying to remain calm, he asked another question. "And how far is the army?"

Again, Kahlil and Hassan spoke for a moment, seeming to debate the distance. After some argument, Kahlil shrugged. Turning to Jack, he spoke uncertainly. "I know not how far. It take 2 day to reach Basra by jeep."

_Basra_ Jack felt the breath whoosh from his lungs. "You mean I'm on–" he bit his tongue. He'd almost said 'on Earth,' before realizing how incriminating that would sound. Quickly, he tried again. "I'm in Iraq?"

Kahlil looked surprised by the question. Nodding curiously, he replied with a question of his own. "You are not in Iraq before you are sick?"

Thinking quickly, Jack did a quick appraisal of the local geography. His past trips to Iraq had all been disastrous. One had ended in a late-opening parachute and a skull fracture, while another had landed him four months in an Iraqi prison. Knowing what he did about this part of the world, he was reluctant to give up too much information. Still, he needed some logical explanation for his appearance here. "I don't know where I was before."

Kahlil either accepted this information, or was reluctant to push Jack any further. Clearly, the men understood him to be a member of the US military, and were anxious to shuttle him back to his comrades. Jack had no idea how it was possible, but he was apparently back on Earth.

And then, a thought struck him. The two men had easily understood his reference to a stone ring. Could there be another stargate, here in remote Iraq? The thought sent chills down his spine. Kahlil looked ready to get up and leave, but Jack stopped him with a hand on his arm. "When you drive me to Basra, can you show me the stone ring?" Kahlil looked at Hassan, chatted with him for a second, and then looked back at Jack, nodding.

"We take you to stone ring. We next take you to army at Basra." There was a question in his voice, as if he awaited Jack's approval.

Feeling relieved, Jack nodded. "When do we leave?"

Kahlil patted his hand patiently. "Arahmad go for petrol with his camel. He return in another 2 week. Then we go to Basra."

Jack winced. Two _weeks_? "Do you have a telephone?" Seeing the other man's eyes darken with pity, he knew the answer before it was spoken.

"Telephone in Basra." To his credit, he looked supremely apologetic.

Sighing, Jack gave in to the inevitable. Sam would _really_ kill him if he missed the birth of their twins. Still, it couldn't be helped. He just prayed she wasn't too worried about him in the meantime.

Kahlil's face had softened, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "You get married?"

Jack smiled back. "Yes. And my fiancé –" he paused when he saw the man's expression grow confused. Trying again, he chose a different phrase. "My future wife –" this time there was understanding "– is pregnant." Suddenly, Jack wondered if he ought to be proclaiming that he'd had relations with a woman outside the vows of wedlock. These middle-easterners could be touchy about those sorts of things.

Instead, however, Kahlil's eyes lit up with delight. He turned to the two other people in the room and spoke with great animation. The elderly woman smiled widely and clapped her hands, while Hassan grinned broadly. Kahlil returned his attention to Jack. "When is baby come?"

He couldn't help grimacing. It killed him that he might miss the birth of his twins. Still, he supposed he should be grateful for the friendly company he'd stumbled into. Were it not for these men, he might be dead. Pushing past his disappointment, he replied. "Samantha, my future wife, is due in less than three weeks. And she's going to have two babies, not one."

Kahlil's eyes widened. "Two baby?" Then he paused, looking alarmed. "Three week?" When Jack nodded, he again turned to the others in the room and spoke rapidly. The woman clapped a hand to her mouth, looking amazed and worried at the same time.

Turning to Jack's pallet, Kahlil spoke gravely. "We pray. Ask Allah for Arahmad come back soon."

Jack had never been a religious man, but in this instance, he wholeheartedly agreed with Kahlil's intentions. The faster that camel returned with its precious cargo of gasoline, the sooner Jack could be back in the US with the other half of his heart.


	25. Stars and Stripes forever

A/N: I can see I've thoroughly confused some of you. I know, I know… how the heck did he end up in Iraq? Patience, my friends. There is an explanation for all this, I promise. (If you really, really need a hint, then refer to the end of chapter 13, and recall that Iraq is located exactly where Ancient Mesopotamia used to be.)

As for this chapter, I did a LOT of research in trying to get the details right. As always, if I've goofed any of the official military stuff, please let me know. I had to use Navy guidelines in some instances, because I couldn't find Air Force documents online. (By the end of this, I ought to be a wiz at military protocol!)

And, much as I hate to admit it, this story, which I've delighted in writing, is rapidly drawing to a close. A few more chapters and it'll be finished. I'm open to suggestions for my next project… ? Can't really see me writing a sequel to this one, since the whole Sam/Jack dynamic is really what inspires me, and I plan on resolving it before this concludes. (One way or another… evil grin) However, I must have at least nine thousand other plot hooks floating around in my head, if no one minds going back to square one and reading a whole other set of possible romantic/angst-ridden encounters between everyone's favorite General and Lieutenant Colonel. In any event, I'd love to hear your suggestions.

With that in mind, let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 25

Brilliant sunshine streamed through early autumn trees, making soft dappled patterns on the thick, green grass. The warm Virginia day could not have been more beautiful. A gentle breeze stirred the hair on the back of Sam's neck, causing the soft fragrance of her shampoo to drift out into the fresh air.

Sam, however, felt none of it.

Nine days after Jack's death, Sam stood rigidly in a maternity dress uniform, watching General Hammond approach her. The neatly folded flag in his hand represented the years of military service that Jack had faithfully executed. Though the rest of the day had passed in a blur, this final, time-honored tradition seemed to register in her mind with absolute clarity.

The military funeral at Arlington National Cemetery had been a profoundly moving experience. Though Jack's remains consisted of nothing more than a tiny pile of dust and ashes, they had nonetheless been neatly swept into a small mahogany box and handled with the same reverence as a full casket. The horse-drawn caisson carried the box and the folded flag to the burial site, preceded by the US Air Force band and troop escort. Due to Jack's rank and service record, his remains had been escorted by the "Old Guard," or 3rd US Infantry division, which was the oldest active-duty infantry unit in the Army and the official honor guard for the President. Sam's heart had swelled with anguished pride at the sight of those fine men escorting her beloved Jack to his final resting place. The firing party and color guard had also marched in strict cadence ahead of Jack's ashes, each step echoing hollowly in Sam's broken heart.

At the burial site, Sam and Sarah had been escorted by the US Air Force Chief of Staff, General Roger Farrier. In all full-honor Air Force burials at Arlington, there was someone to _represent_ the Chief of Staff, but, for obvious reasons, he was not generally present himself. Sam had been both awed and humbled when she'd been informed of General Farrier's intention to be part of Jack's funeral.

Once she and Sarah had been escorted to their positions in front of the other mourners, four uniformed SGC airmen had taken position at the gravesite. Sam insisted on standing, in order to present salutes with the other servicemen, while Sarah chose to sit numbly in a hard, wooden chair. Teal'c and Daniel were also seated in the first row, at Sam's request. Since there was no coffin to bear, only two men were required to carry the box of ashes and flag. In a haze, she'd watched as the box had been set at the grave. The flag had then been unfolded and held taught over the small box, as was dictated by tradition and protocol.

Though the chaplain's prayers were meant to provide mourners with comfort, Sam wasn't certain she'd heard any of them. Over and over, she'd kept thinking, _This__ can't be happening_. But it was happening. General Hammond had brought the firing detail to attention, and, by sheer reflex, she'd snapped a hand salute with all the other uniformed men at the grave. The order was given to fire, resulting in three sharp reports that had seemed to pierce Sam's very soul.

When the bugler took his position and sounded "Taps," it had taken every fiber of military training and willpower in her body to keep from sobbing aloud. She had been unable to keep silent tears from streaming down her face, and she'd been dimly aware of Sarah weeping softly from the chair beside her. With a few, final words of prayer, the chaplain had offered the benediction that committed Jack's remains to the same earth he'd given his life protecting. Then, as if in slow motion, the airmen standing over Jack's ashes began refolding the flag with all the sharp precision that distinguished a military funeral. General Hammond had stepped forward, accepted the flag, and turned to Sam.

And now, here she stood, facing the general with a mix of pride, honor, and gut-wrenching anguish. She could see tears in the eyes of her commanding officer as he gently placed the triangular bundle in her hands and said, "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Department of the Air Force, and a grateful nation, we offer this flag for the faithful and dedicated service of Brigadier General Jonathan J. O'Neill." He then took one, precise step backward and snapped a perfect salute. Clutching the flag to her chest as though her life depended on it, Sam returned the salute as precisely as she could with her vision clouded by unshed tears.

And then it was over.

Dimly, Sam responded appropriately to all those who expressed their condolences to her. She felt the sympathy and pity swell in their gazes when they examined her huge, rounded abdomen. Feeling as though the world was breaking in half, she woodenly allowed Daniel to lead her to an awaiting limousine.

As she climbed into the car, Sam placed a hand on her belly. Seconds later, Sarah slid onto the seat beside her. The elegantly-dressed woman wordlessly reached over and placed her hand atop Sam's. When their eyes met, Sam was finally overcome by the sobs she'd been restraining all morning. Without hesitation, Sarah leaned over and embraced her while she wept.

Once Daniel and Teal'c were seated, the sleek, black car slowly pulled out of the cemetery. Sam's pitiful sobs echoed the grief that they all felt.

* * *

"I've never been one to notice irony, but this one even bothers me." Jack muttered under his breath, frustration clearly echoing in his voice. "We're in one of the most oil-rich countries on Earth, and yet it still took _two weeks_ to get a single damn tank of gas."

Kahlil glanced over to his traveling companion, trying to repress a smile. The beat-up jeep, which was his prized possession, was just wheeling into the outskirts of Basra. Though he had made fairly good time on the two-day journey from his village, his American passenger had bristled with the impatience during the entire drive. "We arrive at Army very soon," he said soothingly.

Jack, who had apparently forgotten he was not alone in the vehicle, glanced over at his escort and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kahlil. I know you got me here as fast as possible." In his impatience to return home, Jack had even forgone his previously-scheduled trip to the "stone circle" where Hassan had found him. He figured he could send a team by to examine it once he was safe-and-sound in the US. If there really was some sort of stargate out in the marshes of the Euphrates delta, it was unlikely to be discovered in the week or two it would take to secure it. Besides which, there was little Jack could do about _anything_ in his current situation.

Kahlil seemed to accept Jack's apology readily. "S'okay, Mister Jack. I know you want to get home for wife and two baby."

Jack smiled in spite of his frustration. During the weeks he'd spent amongst the tribesmen, he'd tried repeatedly - and unsuccessfully – to have them stop calling him "Mister Jack." He'd finally given up on the drive into Basra, figuring that there was little point in correcting the man now.

Just as Jack was returning to his irritated musings, Kahlil pointed out the window of the jeep, drawing his attention. "There it is, Mister Jack. I take you to army."

It was a sight that instantly soothed all his frustrations. A heavily barricaded and fortified set of tents and buildings stuck out prominently from the rest of the city. Men in US Marine uniforms stood fiercely in front of the entrance to the compound, examining the world around them with a wary attention to detail that identified them as active soldiers. But perhaps the most comforting sight of all was the unmistakable symbol of freedom and liberty which flew overhead. Old Glory seemed to call out to Jack and invite him to return home. "God bless America," he murmured, for once completely removing all sarcasm from his voice.

Kahlil heard the comment and nodded sagely. "You very happy to go home, Mister Jack." It was a statement, not a question.

As the middle-aged buffalo-herder steered the jeep toward the compound, Jack felt his heart constrict with anticipation. He could almost smell the fresh scent of Sam's shampoo and feel the warm softness of her body snuggled up against him. Kahlil pulled into a vacant lot far enough from the marines to avoid looking threatening. When the jeep finally stopped, Jack leaned over and grasped his hand. "I can't thank you enough, Kahlil. You and Hassan saved my life."

The dark-skinned man merely shook his head. "No, Mister Jack. Allah save your life. Hassan and I simply serve Allah."

Shaking his head at the man's humble nature, Jack found himself thinking that he might actually miss the soft-spoken tribesman and his fellow villagers. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Kahlil, if I come back and decide to have a look at that stone circle, is there any way I might get in touch with you or Hassan? You'd make great guides."

Kahlil pondered Jacks words, and then nodded. "I come to Basra every month for trade. I have friend named Oshara who work at dye factory. He find me for you, Mister Jack."

Jack made a mental note. Oshara. Dye factory. Basra. Once the information was secure in his brain, he smiled one last time at Kahlil. "Thanks again, friend."

The tribesman returned his smile as he restarted the jeep. "Send me picture of two baby!" he called out, steering the vehicle back onto the road. With a last wave in Jack's direction, Kahlil drove into the city.

Taking a deep breath, Jack strode purposefully toward the compound. When he was close enough to be observed by the marines stationed out front, he carefully made a show of removing his P-90 and placing it on the ground. "I'm an American!" he shouted, hoping the men understood him.

Apparently, they had, because moments later, a lean, muscular young man with gleaming, Ebony skin approached him rapidly, followed by two of his comrades. The first marine immediately kicked Jack's rifle out of his reach, where one of the other men picked it up and examined it carefully. With one quick look of appraisal, the leader caught sight of the Air Force patch on Jack's BDUs. "What's your business here?" he asked, looking calm but suspicious.

Jack tried smiling reassuringly. "I'm Brigadier General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, and I've had a bit of a mishap. Through circumstances that I can't explain without seeing proper military clearances, I wound up in the backwaters of this godforsaken country. A local villager was kind enough to drive me here, but I'm looking to get home in a bad way. You have no idea how glad I am to finally see some fellow Americans. It's been a long three weeks."

The three men exchanged nervous and surprised glances. It was not everyday that commissioned generals dropped into their small, dusty outpost. Furthermore, if a general _was_ to drop in, he'd certainly be expected to travel with a distinguished military escort, _not_ a rural tribesman in a battered jeep. Still, these men were sterling examples of military protocol. The three saluted in unison, and the leader nodded toward the complex. "If you'll follow me, sir, I'll take you to my CO."

Jack sighed in relief. Finally, he was on his way home.

* * *

It was all Jack could do to keep from screaming in frustration. The CO of this outpost, Lieutenant Colonel Stan Raker, was clearly a stickler for the rules. Jack could appreciate the need for that sort of thing here in the hostile Middle East. Still, all the irritation he'd felt trying to get to this compound paled in comparison to the mountain of annoyance he was currently experiencing.

The colonel, a fit middle-aged man with closely-cropped brown hair, tried unsuccessfully to calm Jack. "Sir, I'm sure you're anxious to return home, but I can't allow you to do _anything_, until I figure out exactly who you are."

Jack felt like throttling the man. "Colonel, we've been over this a few dozen times. I _told_ you who I am!"

Raker sighed loudly. "And I've got someone checking out your credentials as we speak. Surely, General, you can't expect to walk in here without any form of identification other than a USAF patch and think you'll be cheerfully obeyed without question! You can't even tell me how you got here, because I supposedly don't have the right military clearance. I'm afraid you could be anyone, sir. And I need to ensure the security of this base first and foremost."

Jack clenched his teeth until his jaw cracked, in an effort to hold his temper. "I understand that, Colonel. But I'm not asking for access to your weapons locker, just a _telephone_."

The colonel shook his head. "How could I be sure you wouldn't send encoded messages to a terror cell? For all I know, you're taking stock of this facility in order to identify its weaknesses for an attack."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack exclaimed loudly. "I'm not a terrorist! I just want to tell my _very _pregnant fiancé that I'm fine, and she can stop worrying about me. I don't even have to speak to her. I'll happily give _you_ the phone number and you can tell her for me!" Seeing the marine's face remain stern and unmoved, Jack exhaled harshly.

Just then, a young private entered the room and handed Colonel Raker a piece of paper. The colonel took a long look at the piece of paper and blinked in surprise.

The sheet, which Jack could not see, was a printout of a military personnel summary.

_United States Air Force Officer Information Sheet   
__Name: O'Neill, Jonathan J.   
__Rank: Brigadier General   
__Status: Deceased_

Taking a deep breath, Colonel Raker shook his head. "I'm afraid, General, that I'm going to have to contact my superior officer on this one."

With a burst of unrestrained fury, Jack slammed his fist on the table, making everyone else in the room jump nervously. "Listen here, Colonel. You're damned right that you're going to get your butt on that phone and talk to a high-ranking officer. But you're not going to waste my time or yours by talking to someone who isn't going to know me from Adam. Just to make this simple for you, I've got a whole list of people who you can call instead.

"Major General George Hammond is my commanding officer, and he'll certainly be willing to vouch for me. Or, if you don't want to talk to an Air Force man, Marine Corps Commandant General Martin Falterman will know who I am. He's not fond of me, but I'm sure I made enough of an impression to stick in his memory. If that's not good enough, then try General Francis Maynard. You know who he is, right? I'm sure that the word of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs should carry some weight around here!" Jack stood from his chair and loomed over the Lieutenant Colonel, yelling loudly as he continued. "But if none of that works for you, then go ahead and pick up your red phone and dial the President himself!" Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you want to do this your way, Colonel, be my guest, but be prepared for the wrath of some _very_ important people. I've just spent three very long weeks recovering from a near-death experience while being surrounded by water buffalo and salt marshes. I've already missed my wedding, which royally pisses me off. And, let me assure you, if I also end up missing the birth of my twins because of a goody-two-shoes Lieutenant Colonel with a stick up his ass, _I will not be happy about it!_"

Swallowing nervously, Colonel Raker turned to the young private who'd just handed him the sheet and said, "Please get General George Hammond on the phone for me, and find General O'Neill a comfortable place to wait until I'm finished."

* * *

General Hammond walked out of his old office at the SGC, looking like he'd just been poleaxed. He'd temporarily resumed command of the SGC until a qualified replacement for Jack could be found, and he'd spent the last few days catching up with the day-to-day business of the facility. Things had been fairly unremarkable since he'd returned.

Until now.

Taking a deep breath, he strode purposefully down the corridors of the SGC until he reached the section of the base which housed personal staff quarters. It was after midnight, and he'd been just about ready to retire to his own on-base accommodations, when the phone on his desk had rung. The results of the ensuing conversation now had him thoroughly flabbergasted.

Hammond approached one of the doors and firmly knocked. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing an ever-sober and unruffled Teal'c. Seeing the General standing in the doorway, the large Jaffa quirked an eyebrow. "Can I help you, General Hammond?""

Hammond nodded. "I hate to drag you off on short notice, but I'm afraid we're going on a trip. We'll leave just as soon as you can be ready."

If Teal'c was startled by this proclamation, he did not show it. He did however, bow his head somberly. "General, I do not wish to sound uncooperative, but Colonel Carter has been told by her doctors to expect labor to begin at any moment. I would very much like to be here when her twins are born. Is this something that you absolutely require my assistance on?"

Again, Hammond nodded at the Jaffa. "Trust me on this, son. You'll want to come along. I won't elaborate on the details, but if the phone call I just received has any basis in fact, you'll be very glad I dragged you along with me."

Teal'c must have seen the uncharacteristic dazed expression on the general's face, because he quickly nodded. "I will pack some clothing immediately. Should I call Samantha and Doctor Jackson to inform them of my plans?"

Hammond inhaled slowly, holding the breath for a moment before releasing it in a whoosh. "I don't think that would be a good idea. They'd want to know what was going on, and I'm not willing to discuss it until I have more facts. If this turns out to be what I'm hoping for, then a few more days won't matter. And if my information is wrong, then I won't have raised anyone's hopes needlessly."

Teal'c accepted this explanation without comment, and quickly set out to ready himself for a journey.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch in Daniel's tastefully-decorated living room. The days since Jack's funeral had passed in a sad, somber blur. Sarah visited her frequently, and Daniel often tried to cheer her by bringing home baby clothes and accessories, but Sam was afraid most of it didn't help much. There were just too many depressing reminders of her loss to shake them off completely.

The only bright spot in her life was her pregnancy. Two days ago, she'd gone to the doctor with Sarah for a routine checkup. Now that her pregnancy was nearing an end, these regular visits with her obstetrician were taking place weekly. The doctor had noted with a smile that, though she was not having regular contractions, Sam had begun to dilate slightly. She'd been told to go home, stay off her feet, and get ready for the arrival of her twins.

This morning, she was planning on leafing through catalogs in search of a sturdy double-stroller. Thanks to Daniel and Teal'c, all of her other baby necessities were taken care of. In an effort to distract her from her grief, the two men had conspired with Sarah to keep Sam in "baby mode" as much as possible. They could all see the depression recede when Sam focused on her twins, and so she'd been repeatedly dragged to every infant store in a fifty-mile radius.

There was a nursery set up in one of Daniel's spare bedrooms. Sam had joked that she was now occupying more space in his house than _he_ was, but Daniel, naturally, insisted that he didn't care. Sam's guilt was eased by the fact that her friend was also less depressed when focused on the upcoming arrivals.

She'd tried calling Teal'c for his opinion on her stroller choices this morning, but had been unable to get in touch with him. She'd had him paged at the SGC, but he hadn't responded. She assumed, therefore, that he was probably out running errands, or, more likely, shopping for more baby items. Much to Sam's amusement, Teal'c had taken an extreme liking to the infants' departments of all the local department stores. He looked so very out of place amongst all the tiny outfits and pastel-colored blankets that even in her worst moods, Sam had to smile at the sight.

Daniel had decided to take time off from his work at the SGC until the babies arrived. He had been the most supportive friend a person could ask for. More than once, she'd recalled his earlier promise to fill in for Jack if she'd needed him to. Back then, the offer had been made to save Jack and Sam's careers. Now, however, it was clear that Daniel was willing to fulfill his promise, no matter what the circumstances were.

Today he was sitting in his den, reading old archeological journals. When the doorbell rang, he shouted from across the house for her to stay sitting. He'd been so overprotective of her, it made her smile. She might not have Jack to get her through these last, uncomfortable days of her pregnancy, but she couldn't complain about being left alone. The attention being showered on her was a balm to her shattered soul.

"Hi Sarah," she heard Daniel call out cheerfully. A few moments later, the lovely woman was striding into the living room with Daniel behind her.

"Hey, Sam. How are you and those babies feeling today?" Sarah took a spot beside Sam on the couch before reaching over to rub her belly.

Sam shrugged. "I'm okay. Got a bit of a backache, but otherwise, I feel fine. How's everything with you?"

The two women began engaging in idle chit-chat, each glad to pass the time with someone who expected nothing from them. Daniel joined in cheerfully, also glad for the diversion from a dull, unremarkable day. None of them looked forward to down-time these days. Unfilled hours had a tendency to become occupied with chronic sadness and gloom.

After a few minutes of chatting, Sarah's face slowly changed from a welcoming smile to a look of concern. "Sam, your belly is getting rock hard on a fairly regular basis." Glancing up at her friend, she started to appear alarmed. "When did that backache start?"

Exchanging a startled look with Daniel, she paused a moment before answering. "I guess about an hour ago. It's not severe, just nagging."

Sarah, however, did not seem to be appeased by Sam's words. "Sweetie, I think we'd better get you to the hospital. I'd say those two contractions I just felt were about ten minutes apart. You remember what the doctor said, right?"

Sam paled. "More than four contractions in an hour means I should go in and get checked out."

Sarah nodded. "I remember that the doctor told me to stay home until the contractions were five minutes apart, but with twins, I suppose they don't want to take any chances."

Daniel interrupted. "Ah, excuse me… Are you saying Sam's in labor?"

Looking as calm and elegant as she always did, Sarah smiled back at Daniel. "We won't know for sure until she's checked by a doctor, but I'd say it's a good possibility."

* * *

Impatiently tapping his foot on the tiled floor of the hospital hallway, Daniel waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Sergeant Harriman." The voice on the other end of the line was crisp and businesslike.

"Hi Walter, it's Daniel. Is General Hammond there?"

Sergeant Harriman replied immediately. "No, Doctor. He and Teal'c headed out of here just after midnight last night. I have no idea what the rush was, but it must have been something important, because they headed out with barely a word to anyone."

Daniel digested this with astonishment. Teal'c had up and left in the middle of the night, even though he'd known Sam was likely to be giving birth at any moment? And he'd left with General Hammond? Daniel had no idea what was going on, but it had to be something big. "Are they off-world?" he asked, sounding baffled.

"No, Doctor. They actually took a flight someplace." Sergeant Harriman was apparently as puzzled as Daniel. "The General told me they'd be back by tomorrow evening."

Running a hand through his hair, Daniel sighed impatiently. "Well, I hope so. Sam's in early labor. The doctors have said that it's likely to take a while before the babies actually arrive, but they're keeping her here. Her obstetrician said she'd be seeing her twins sometime in the next 48 hours."

Sergeant Harriman's voice clearly held a smile. "That's great news! I'll be sure to let everyone know. Please tell Colonel Carter that we're all thinking of her."

"I'll do that, Walter." And, in the meantime, he'd keep his fingers crossed that Teal'c didn't take his time on his clandestine mission.

* * *

General Hammond stepped out of the sturdy military transport vehicle with Teal'c close behind him. The marines posted in front of the compound were too well-trained to gape, but they all were astonished by the appearance of a _second_ Air Force general at their outpost in as many days.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and saluted sharply. "Sir! I've been instructed to take you to Colonel Raker immediately."

Hammond nodded. "Thank you, Son. This man," he said, gesturing to Teal'c, "is with me. He is not military, so you need not salute him, but he's essential to my mission here, so I'd appreciate it if you'd show him every courtesy."

The young man nodded briskly. "Yes, sir!" Then, gesturing to the buildings behind him, he started walking briskly toward the compound. "Right this way, sir."

Hammond followed the soldier, steeling himself for the approaching encounter. He hadn't told Teal'c what to expect, only that he wanted a member of SG-1 along with him on this excursion. Teal'c, unsurprisingly, had asked few questions, trusting the General's judgment implicitly.

They were led into a building and seated in what appeared to be a small conference room. The soldier who'd escorted them spoke respectfully to General Hammond. "Sir, I'll go find Colonel Raker for you."

Nodding, Hammond watched the soldier leave. Looking at Teal'c, he felt his heart pounding with nervous energy. He'd not wanted any kernel of hope to take root in his mind, but he knew he'd be vastly disappointed if this turned out to be some sort of mix-up.

When the door opened, Hammond stood and turned, expecting to meet the Marine Lieutenant Colonel he'd spoken to yesterday. Instead, he was faced with a vision he would have deemed impossible just twenty-four hours prior. Teal'c's sharp intake of breath reassured him that he was not seeing things.

"General! Teal'c! You have no idea how glad I am to - _oof_" Jack's words were cut off sharply when Teal'c's very powerful arms encased his friend in a giant bear-hug. After a moment, the Jaffa apparently realized he was smothering Jack, because he relaxed his grip enough to let the silver-haired man breathe. "Easy, there, T!" Pulling away slightly, Jack was astounded to see tears forming in the warrior's eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" Then, glancing at General Hammond, he noticed for the first time how the older man looked totally overwhelmed and pale as a sheet. "Man," Jack remarked casually, "You two look like you just saw a ghost."

As Teal'c reluctantly released his comrade, he and Hammond exchanged startled looks. The balding general looked Jack in the eye and took a deep breath. "Funny you should put it that way," Hammond said faintly. "Fact is, son, we _are_ looking at a ghost. After your accident on P3X-812, the evidence all pointed to one unbending conclusion. I don't know how to tell you this, but for the last three weeks…" Hammond trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Teal'c saw the general's hesitation and swiftly stepped in. "O'Neill." As always, he was simple and direct. "We are overwhelmed to see you my friend, because we had given up hope of ever doing so again." He took a deep breath and explained himself quickly. "We thought you were dead."

As Teal'c's words hung in the air, it was hard to say who looked most overwhelmed.


	26. Better late than never

A/N: Whew, that last chapter was a marathon. Once it started flowing, though, I just couldn't shut it off. I'm on a roll now, so don't be surprised if the end to this saga appears within the week.

One of my dear readers pointed out that there was no way a very pregnant Sam was going to make the journey from Cheyenne Mountain to Arlington, either by plane or over land. Honestly, I hadn't even considered that. I suppose, upon reflection, I just figured Sam would find _some_ way to get to Jack's funeral, even if it meant employing an Asgard transport device! (C'mon, if the SGC can get an entire team to the Pegasus Galaxy, certainly they can get Sam to Jack's funeral!) But, thanks, as always, for thinking about the details!

As for this chapter, I'd like to think of it as a nod to all those real-life people engaged in military service who are far away from their loved ones. Life, unfortunately, does not stop during these periods of service, and all members involved often have to make due with long-distance communications until the happy day they are reunited. To those fine, dedicated individuals, I'd like to say, "Thank you for your sacrifices."

Finally, I really would have loved to use Sam's mother's name, but I could not find it mentioned in the show, and didn't want to make something up, for fear of sounding lame.

Okay. Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming…

* * *

Chapter 26 

"Dead?" Jack's eyes widened in shock. "C'mon, you're pulling my leg. In all my years of service, I've been classified as 'missing in action' more times than I can count, but dead?" He examined the faces of his comrades for some sign that they were joking. Teal'c's moist eyes and Hammond's flustered expression clearly told him all he needed to know. They were quite serious. "You thought I was _dead?_"

Hammond nodded. "We buried your remains at Arlington less than two weeks ago."

Jack's jaw dropped open. "You _buried_ me?" Then he blinked in confusion. "Wait. Remains? What remains?"

Teal'c and Hammond exchanged another uneasy glance. The general took a deep breath and attempted to explain. "An airman videotaped your last mission on P3X-812. His camera caught the entire series of events which started when you placed the metallic key into the ground, and ended with something that can only be described as a high-energy bolt of lightning striking your last observed location. The force of the blast knocked over everyone within a hundred feet. As for you…" Hammond trailed off, trying to formulate the appropriate words. "Well, son, all that was left was a smoking pile of dust and ashes. Everyone who witnessed the event or saw the tape agreed – there was no way you could have survived that blast."

Rubbing his forehead in disbelief, Jack walked to a chair and heavily sat down. "I'm buried at Arlington." He gazed numbly at the general. "Was it a nice service?" Then, all at once, he seemed to be struck by a thought. Leaping from his chair, he took two bounding steps to Hammond and grabbed him by the arms. "Are you telling me that Sam thinks I'm _dead?_" Gripping his CO desperately, he began to look quite frantic. "She got news of my death on _our wedding day?_"

Hammond winced, closing his eyes for a moment. Any official objection he might have to being manhandled by a subordinate officer was washed away in a torrent of pained remorse. "I'm afraid so. Daniel was the one who told her. It wasn't pretty."

Jack looked like he might be sick. "Good God! She must be living in hell!" Releasing Hammond, he turned to Teal'c. "How… how is she?"

The large warrior pondered the question. "She has been stronger than anyone I've ever known, O'Neill. She is residing with Daniel until the babies arrive."

That seemed to ease Jack's overwhelming anxiety somewhat. "Thank God she's not alone, but still…" He trailed off, looking lost. Then, his eyes snapped back to General Hammond. "You've got to call her. _Now_. These bozos haven't let me near a telephone, which I suppose has turned out to be a good thing. I'm sure if she'd gotten a call from her dead fiancé, she'd have been ready to commit herself."

Hammond was already walking across the room. Opening the door, he signaled a young marine who was walking by. "Son, I need the immediate use of a telephone. And please get Colonel Raker in here."

The marine nodded crisply. "Sir, there's a telephone in the Colonel's office. I can take you there, if you'd like."

Turning to Jack and Teal'c, Hammond gestured to the conference table. "You two sit tight. I'll see what I can do about getting in touch with Colonel Carter. And, Jack, I know you don't want to hear this, but we'll need to get you checked out by the base physician before you can go home. I want at least a preliminary examination performed to ensure nothing is drastically wrong."

Much as Jack wanted to argue, he held his tongue. From past experience, he knew that cooperating was often the best way to get things accomplished quickly. And, in this instance, he was primarily concerned with speed.

* * *

Sam ground her teeth against the overwhelming pain in her abdomen and lower back. She'd been at the hospital almost twelve hours now, and her labor was still inching along at a grueling crawl. The anesthesiologist had finally been called for an epidural, but had not yet arrived to do the procedure. In the meantime, Sam lay in bed, huddled miserably against the exhausting pain that intermittently washed over her. As the contraction faded, she exhaled deeply. 

Sarah sat on one side of her, and Daniel on the other. Much as she tried concentrating on the task at hand, she couldn't help being a little worried about Teal'c. Daniel's report that their friend had been whisked away with General Hammond on a secretive mission did little to ease her mind.

Sarah noticed the far-away look on Sam's face. "What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

Sam smiled in spite of her discomfort. How had this woman gotten to know her so well in such a short period of time? Traumatic experiences tended to cause the formation of strong, unique bonds between people. Apparently her new friendship with Sarah was no exception. "Just worried about Teal'c. It's so unlike him to run off without telling anyone."

Daniel reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Teal'c can take care of himself. I'm sure General Hammond will have him back in no time."

The big-brother protectiveness that Daniel had shown in the past few weeks could easily rival the attentions of her _actual_ big brother. Sam glanced at her friend, grateful for his unbending support. "I know, Daniel. It's just that I really want him here."

He nodded. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Sergeant Harriman said that he could be back anytime in the next day. And, not to point out a sore subject," he said, wincing with his appraisal, "but your labor is moving at a snail's pace. He may well make it back before you give birth."

Sam sighed. "I hope so, Daniel. I guess I'm not as worried about him missing the delivery as I am about his safety. I hate to think he's in any danger. I couldn't take it if…" she trailed off, her voice thickening with anxiety and grief.

Sarah squeezed her hand. "Don't you worry about a thing, Sam. General Hammond wouldn't put Teal'c in any danger. I'm sure it was just a quick errand that couldn't be delayed. While I won't pretend to understand half of what you do, I know how dedicated Teal'c is to you and your twins. He'll get here safe and sound. If you're lucky, he'll be here before the big event, but if not, he'll still be able to meet your little ones as soon as he arrives."

Breathing deeply, Sam nodded. Her confidence in the balance and justice of the universe was deeply shaken. Since Jack's death, she'd been repeatedly racked by gut-wrenching fears of random things going wrong in her life. She understood the irrationality of these fears, and tried to not let them rule her emotions, but it was an uphill battle at times. Still, Sarah's words made sense, and she tried to focus on them in her uncertainty.

If only Teal'c would hurry up and arrive.

* * *

Jack pulled the t-shirt over his head, impatiently waiting for the doctor to finish his assessment. "Well," he asked briskly, "am I healthy?" Instead of wasting time while General Hammond conversed Colonel Raker and attempted to call Sam, Jack had put the moments to good use. His physical was just wrapping up, complete with x-rays to rule out symbiote infestation. The doctor, of course, did not know he was looking for a possible alien intruder in Jack's body, but he certainly could check for anything unusual. 

The middle-aged marine looked over Jack's chart and nodded. "Yes, sir. Everything here appears to be in order." He shrugged. "Except for your persistent knee problems, you appear to be in perfect health."

Jack nodded. "Good. Now where's General Hammond? No offense, but I want to get the hell off this base and back to my pregnant fiancé."

The doctor laughed. "No offense taken, sir. I'm sure I'd be just as anxious." The man got a far-off look in his eyes as he continued speaking. "I missed the birth of my middle son when I was serving in the Gulf War. Didn't get to see him until he was four months old." Focusing again on Jack, he smiled. "Still, when we did finally meet, it was love at first sight. And my wife likes to joke that her labor was much easier without me there fussing over her."

O'Neill couldn't suppress a smile at that. "Yeah, I can hear Carter saying something like that."

The doctor looked mildly surprised. "Carter?" he asked, sounding curious. "You call your fiancé by her last name?"

Chuckling, Jack explained. "She and I served together for years before we were finally in a position that fraternization rules didn't keep us apart. And now it's just habit. Calling her 'Carter' isn't so bad, but she gets pretty ticked when I only refer to her as Colonel."

Looking vastly amused, the marine shook his head. "You two must be quite a pair."

Jack gazed off into space with a bemused expression. "I suppose we are." He sighed. "I just hope she forgives me for putting her through all this."

The doctor tilted his head thoughtfully. "If she's a soldier, she'll understand. My wife never served, so she doesn't always identify with why I put myself in such dangerous situations. But I suspect, sir, that your Carter will not only forgive you for your dedication to your country, she'll probably respect you more for it."

Eyeing the marine carefully, Jack nodded. "You're probably right. Carter is one hell of an officer." He sighed. "And, assuming I finally get the hell out of here, I'll be happy to tell her that in person."

As if on cue, the door to the field-hospital exam room swung open. Hammond walked in with Teal'c right behind him. "Well, son, I've got some news."

Jack felt his shoulders tense. "Good or bad?"

The older general considered a moment before answering. "Both, I suppose. The bad news is that I couldn't get in touch with Colonel Carter. The good news is that Sergeant Harriman knew exactly where she was, and why she was unavailable."

Gesturing impatiently, O'Neill waited for Hammond to continue. "Well? What's the problem?"

Hammond spoke as calmly as possible. "Not exactly a problem…" Seeing the anxious gleam in the younger man's eye, he hesitated before continuing. "She's just gone into labor."

Jack made a noise that fell somewhere between a growl of anger and a sigh of defeat. "Well, of COURSE she did! Because if she'd waited another twenty damn hours, I could have BEEN THERE." He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Clearly, some higher power is trying to make this as hellish as possible for both of us!" The disgust in his voice was nearly physical.

Teal'c approached him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, my friend. According to Sergeant Harriman, her labor is progressing very slowly. If we leave now, we may still arrive before the delivery."

Jack seemed to jump out of his chair. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

General Hammond held up a hand. "We still need to get your physical –"

The marine doctor swiftly interrupted. "It's finished. He's healthy as a horse. The requested scan of his spinal column revealed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary."

Tapping his foot impatiently, Jack glared at Hammond. "Can we go now? I'm assuming that the combined pull of a Brigadier and Major General ought to get that plane off the ground immediately?"

Hammond glanced quickly at Jack, and finally gave up trying to restrain him. "I'm sure you're right son." Looking at the marine, he quickly formulated a plan. "Could you get on the phone and tell Colonel Raker that I won't be able to talk to him before I leave? And would you let the folks at the airstrip know that –"

Seeing that O'Neill and Teal'c were already out the door, the doctor waved at Hammond. "Consider it done, sir. Good luck getting back in time!"

With a final nod at the doctor, Hammond rushed out to follow his comrades.

* * *

"That's it, Sam! You're doing great. Deep breath and _push!"_Daniel stood at the head of Sam's bed, supporting her shoulders and trying to offer any words of encouragement that might sink into her pain-clouded consciousness. Sarah stood on the other side of the bed, counting off slowly while Sam pushed with all the might in her small body. 

The obstetrician suddenly looked up with great excitement. "I can see your daughter's head, Sam! A few more good pushes and she'll be out!"

In spite of the joyous pronouncement, Sam could only grind her teeth and issue a low scream. As the next contraction hit, she dimly heard Sarah resume counting, and Sam bore down with every fiber of strength she could muster. Then, despite the numbing-effects of the epidural, Sam felt an incredible buildup of pressure followed by an odd, shifting sensation. She could hear Daniel and Sarah both exclaiming loudly, but what really got her attention was the next, magical sound that filled the room.

The high-pitched, angry cries of Janelle Sha're O'Neill split the air with enough force to make hearing anything else difficult. The name she and Jack had chosen was meant to honor a whole host of people. "Janelle" was the best cross between "Janet" and "Shinsall" that they could come up with, and obviously "Sha're" was a tribute to Daniel's late wife. He'd been both touched and honored when they'd asked for permission to use the lovely name. Now, as Sam listened to the enthusiastic wailing, she felt tears spill down her face in mute joy and awe. When the nurse held up the gooey, squawking baby, she swore she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Okay, mom," the doctor instructed, "you're not done yet. Nurse Jennifer will clean up your daughter, but you've still got to push her brother out. He's already dropped down. If we're really good, we can get him out before your cervix starts to close."

Sam, still reeling from the emotional high of seeing her daughter for the first time, was a bit staggered. Still, when the next contraction hit, she started pushing again with all her might.

Less than ten minutes later, another set of angry cries filled the delivery room. This time, Sam didn't even try restraining the sobs that rose unbidden in her throat. Daniel and Sarah, too, found themselves wiping moisture from their eyes. The incredible journey that had brought them to this point had connected them in a deep and profound way. In the last month, they'd shared the agony of death. Now it was time to share the joy of life.

Throat thick with emotion, Daniel leaned forward and kissed Sam gently on the forehead. As the nurse held up a second sticky baby, he looked at his friend questioningly. "What did you decide to name him?"

The name of their son had been something of a bone of contention between Sam and Jack. Both had agreed that they wanted their children's names to mean something, but with so many important male role-models to honor, choosing the right one had been next-to impossible. Sam, however, didn't hesitate with her reply. "It was actually pretty easy. He's named for the bravest men in the entire universe." As the nurse finished toweling off her son, she gently wrapped him in a light blue blanket and brought him to rest in Sam's left arm. Sarah, who had been holding Janelle, stepped up to Sam's other side and set her daughter into her right arm.

Tearfully holding the most precious gifts in all the world, Sam beamed with joy. Leaning over, she kissed her daughter's tiny nose and smiled. "Janelle, I'd like you to meet your brother, Jonathan Daniel Teal'c O'Neill. But, you can just call him 'Jack' for short."

* * *

An hour later, Sam's room was quiet and peaceful. The doctors had finished their examinations of both mother and babies, and everyone checked out perfectly. Daniel now stood in the dimly lit room holding little Jack, while Sam gently cradled baby Janelle. 

"He's got Jack's eyes," Sarah whispered, leaning over the tiny, sleeping infant in Daniel's arms.

Sam had to agree. In the few moments when her son had been awake, she'd managed to get a good look at his delicate features. His eyes, though currently blue, had a decidedly dark, gray-brown cast to them. Sam would be willing to bet that as time went by, they'd darken into the startling cocoa hue of his father's eyes. By contrast, little Janelle's eyes were the brightest, crystal-clear blue of a mid-summer sky. She blinked quietly at her mama, content to stay warm and bundled against her chest.

Gazing adoringly at her children, Sam couldn't suppress another wave of tears. When Sarah glanced over and saw her sniffling again, she quickly rushed over and handed her friend a tissue.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered thickly. "I just can't help it. This has to be the strangest feeling in the world. I've never been so happy or so sad in my life." Wiping away another river of tears, she glanced at Daniel and her son. "Jack would have been so proud right now. I'd give anything to have him here…" she trailed off as emotion overtook her.

Sarah patted her gently on the shoulder. "I know, sweetie. But, try to remember, as long as you have your babies, Jack will always be with you. His son is a spitting image of him, and little Janelle certainly seems to have his 'mad face' down pat."

Laughing through her tears, Sam nodded. "I know, and I can't imagine loving anything in the world more than these babies. It just would have been nice if Jack could have seen them at least once."

Daniel walked closer to the bed and shared a sad smile with his friend. "Sam, I feel very strongly that wherever Jack is, he can still see his little ones." Unspoken communication passed between the two. While Daniel couldn't speak of the specifics of his ascension in front of Sarah, Sam knew he was basing his comments on personal experience. As he continued, he blinked moisture out of his own eyes. "He's here with us, Sam. I can feel it."

A gentle knock at the door cut off Sam's reply. Looking up, she was overjoyed to see Teal'c and General Hammond entering her small hospital room. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it!"

Teal'c beamed as he saw the two, tiny bundles. "When the nurse told us you were in a post-partum room, we knew we had missed the delivery. I am very sorry that I was not here for you, Samantha."

Sam waved dismissively. "Honestly, you didn't miss much. With the exception of the last five minutes, the labor and delivery process was slow, excruciating, and entirely unpleasant. This is the good part, I promise." Gesturing for them to enter, she was a little surprised to see General Hammond hanging back in the doorway. "You can come in, General," she said warmly.

Hammond just shook his head. "It's a little crowded. I'll just wait here until Teal'c has had a chance to meet your babies."

Shrugging, Sam returned her attention to the large Jaffa. He walked in, looking happier than she'd ever remembered seeing him. As he approached, he nodded to Janelle. "May I hold your daughter?"

Sam smiled and happily held her up to him. As the huge warrior bent down and gently lifted the tiny, pink bundle, Janelle regarded him with a wide-eyed, serious expression. "She looks very much like you, Samantha. What is her name?"

Swallowing back the persistent lump of emotion in her throat, she spoke as evenly as possible. "That's Janelle. And her brother is named Jonathan. Jonathan Danilel Teal'c O'Neill." With that pronouncement, Teal'c's head lifted sharply in surprise.

"You do me a great honor, Colonel Carter." For a moment, he seemed overcome with emotion. However, when General Hammond quietly cleared his throat from the doorway, he seemed to snap back to the present. Looking at Daniel across the room, he nodded at the archaeologist. "Daniel Jackson, would you not be more comfortable sitting down?"

Daniel shrugged. "No, not really. The baby actually seems to like it when I –"

"Sit." Teal'c interrupted his rambling explanation with a firm command. Seeing the serious look on his face, Daniel immediately snapped his mouth shut and wordlessly obeyed.

Sensing something odd was going on, Sam glanced from Daniel to Teal'c to Hammond. "Is everything okay?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone. Sarah, too, seemed to notice the strange undercurrents as she quietly slid into a second chair across the room from Daniel.

Teal'c smiled reassuringly. "Indeed it is, Samantha." Taking a deep breath, he looked at the General briefly. Then, clearing his throat, he continued. "I understand that it is tradition to bring a gift to the new mother when visiting her in the hospital."

Sam nodded. The standard cover story for Teal'c's somewhat abnormal behavior was that he was from Africa and therefore unfamiliar with American customs. Sarah had been told this, and she had apparently accepted it, as she didn't look suspicious in the least. Smiling at the large warrior, Sam lifted her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Teal'c. I know you came right from your business with General Hammond, so I didn't really expect you to bring me anything."

Shaking his head, Teal'c spoke quickly. "You misunderstand me, Samantha. I _did_ bring you a gift."

Looking puzzled, she glanced at the Jaffa, who carried nothing but her daughter. She also examined General Hammond, who was completely empty-handed. "Um, Teal'c…" she said gently, "not to sound ungrateful, but I don't see anything."

Teal'c and General Hammond locked gazes for a moment before the general turned his attention to the hallway. With a slight nod, he stepped backwards in order to allow a well-muscled figure to move past him.

Time seemed to stop in the small hospital room. The sharp hiss of three identical gasps was followed by a silence so compete, it was nearly spiritual. Then, quietly, Jack's voice pierced the stillness.

"Sorry I'm late."


	27. Family

A/N Well, here it is. The LAST chapter before the epilogue. I can't believe I'm almost finished. In any event, thanks for sticking with me. It's been a blast all the way around.

And, yeah, I know. He didn't make it back in time for the birth. Sorry, folks, but that's how the characters in my head commanded me to write it, LOL!

Now, without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 27 

In the years since Daniel had first solved the mystery of the stargate, the members of SG-1 had experienced all manner of traumatic and emotional moments. Death, rebirth, hallucinations, parallel universes, near-apocalypses, true love, and even time travel. Tears had been spilled, laughter shared, and the very deepest bonds of friendship had been forged.

All of it paled in comparison to this moment.

For a few, breathless seconds, Sam's enormous blue eyes darted around the room, as if to confirm that the vision before her was real. Apparently, the dumbstruck looks on both Daniel's and Sarah's faces were enough to convince her. When her gaze finally returned to the rugged, familiar face in the doorway, one constricted word was torn from her throat.

"_Jack?_"

Their eyes locked, and the rest of the world ceased to exist. The raw, overwhelming emotions in Sam's shaken gaze were enough to break Jack's heart into a million pieces. He knew, without a doubt, that she had been through the worst kind of hell imaginable. He could see it all in the expressions that flickered over her features – grief, loneliness, terror, even guilt. He could sense that she wasn't willing to believe in his existence just yet, because to hope for the impossible, even for a second, would drive a stake through her heart if it turned out to be an illusion. Jack's jaw clenched as her misery washed over him. He couldn't do anything about the trauma already inflicted on his cherished, remarkable Samantha. But he most certainly could make her believe in miracles.

Never breaking eye contact with her, he crossed the room in three steps. Before she could formulate a coherent thought, his arms were wrapped around her, and she was enveloped in the perfect security of his embrace. Timidly, her own arms wound their way around his mid-section. Her hands hesitantly came to rest on his back, as if she was afraid he'd disappear as soon as she touched him. When, instead, he remained solid and real, she began to clutch his chest with all her might. Her eyes, which had remained open in mute disbelief the whole time, suddenly squeezed shut. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and was instantly filled with the comforting, familiar scent of him. It was that sweet breath, touched with the essence of the man she loved, which finally convinced her.

He was real.

Wrenching, silent sobs began to shake her entire body with uncontrolled emotion. All the restrained anguish that she'd fought into a barricaded corner of her soul was released as the floodgates of her grief broke open. She clung to him like a leaf in a hurricane, weeping freely.

As he held her, Jack felt tears of his own streaming down his rugged face. He buried his nose in her hair and rocked her gently, absorbing the untamed force of her emotional torrent. For him, it was a reunion after three long weeks of separation. For her, however, it was a gift of the blessedly impossible, sent straight from the heavens. He couldn't even begin to imagine the nightmare she'd been living. With every shuddering sob, he whispered sweet, meaningless words of comfort in her ear, reassuring her that it was all over.

After a while, Sam's sobs quieted into soft sniffles, and she slowly pulled back far enough to look at her beloved's face. She placed her hand on his cheek, reverently tracing the contours of his tear-streaked features. "You're alive," she murmured in stunned disbelief

He reached up and gently grasped the hand that was caressing his face. With sweet tenderness, he brought it to his mouth and gently kissed her trembling fingertips. "I'm alive," he agreed softly.

As if to prove it to herself one more time, she hesitantly leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. The kiss was heartbreakingly tender, full of all the emotions she'd wept into her pillow for the last three weeks. As he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, she was filled with the sweet taste of him. For a moment, she lost herself in his embrace. Joy, sweeter than any she'd ever experienced, filled her heart to overflowing, and she was forced to pull away as fresh sobs broke free from her throat. Burying her head in his neck, she allowed her tears to wash away the misery she'd been immersed in since his accident. As she wept, a simple, silent prayer of thanks flew from her heart on the wings of sweet, exhilarating bliss. Finally, all was right with the world.

Holding her securely in his warm embrace, Jack allowed his gaze to wander around the room. Hammond had wandered back in from the hallway, and was quietly wiping moisture from his eyes. Teal'c stood nearby, holding a tiny, pink bundle. Tears streamed unashamedly down his strong, distinguished face. Daniel, from his seat beside the bed, was using a corner of the blue blanket covering the baby in his arms to wipe away tears of his own. And, much to Jack's surprise and astonishment, his ex-wife sat in the room's other chair, crying softly into a tissue. With typical O'Neill humor, Jack noted that the only two people in the room who weren't crying like babies were, well… the babies.

When Sam again regained control of her tears, she leaned back and smiled brilliantly at him. Sensing that she was finally ready to accept his presence as reality, Jack returned her smile with one of his own. "So," he asked dryly, "did I miss much?"

Sam laughed past the tears in her throat. "Oh, you know. A wedding. A funeral." She paused, glancing at the bundles snuggled up against Teal'c and Daniel's chests. "A couple of babies." She shrugged. "Nothing major."

Reluctantly releasing her, Jack turned around on the bed. "Yeah, about those babies…" he trailed off, looking expectantly at the two men across the room. Teal'c mobilized first, stepping quickly to the bedside. Gently, he held out the sleeping infant.

With excruciating carefulness, Jack took the tiny baby into his arms. Still awake, she blinked up at him with wide, blue, trusting eyes. Something between a sniffle and a laugh erupted in Jack's throat. "Hello there, little one. You look just like your mama," he said, sounding completely awestruck. After a moment, he glanced up at Sam. "Did we name her yet?"

Smiling tearfully, she nodded. "That's Janelle Sha're, just as we planned."

As she spoke, Daniel approached Jack and carefully deposited his fragile bundle into Jack's other arm. Once both infants were securely tucked into their daddy's embrace, Daniel placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed it gently. An emotional, wordless communication took place between the two men when their eyes locked. Daniel's face expressed how happy he was to see his old, unlikely friend, and Jack's sent his gratitude for the swift, unwavering support that had gotten Sam through her ordeal. Both men smiled in recognition of the exchange before Jack returned his attention to his babies.

His son, who had been asleep, must have been jostled awake in the transfer from Daniel's arms. His tiny chin trembled as he prepared to cry.

"Oh, hey there buddy!" Jack gently bounced the arm holding the blue bundle. "Shhhh. It's okay!" Apparently, the soothing motion did the trick, because in a moment, the baby was blinking sleepily. Still gazing at the tiny face, Jack spoke quietly to Sam. "Did you name him too?"

The scene before her was almost too much to comprehend. Minutes earlier, her fondest wish had been to see Jack holding their babies, just once, just for a moment. Now that her wish had miraculously been granted, she was almost struck mute by the intense gratitude that washed over her. Without thinking, she reached over and brushed her fingertips along her fiancé's brow. "I named him after the three best men in the entire universe. Jonathan Daniel Teal'c O'Neill."

Jack laughed in spite of himself. "I thought we decided not to name him after his father."

Shaking her head, Sam smiled. "No, _you_ decided not to name him after his father." Letting her fingers trail down his cheek, she spoke softly. "And you weren't around to argue with me anymore."

He looked up from the babies in his arms and met her gaze. "I'm so sorry for all you've been through, Sam."

Her features drifted into an expression of serene calm. "It's okay. You're alive." Looking him over, she laughed giddily. "You're alive!" she repeated ecstatically. Then, her brow quirked in puzzlement. "And you're dressed in marine BDUs. How'd that happen?"

Jack smiled. "It's a long story, and I'll happily tell you all about it. But first, I'd like you to explain something for me." Tilting his head slightly, his tone changed to one of teasing amusement. "How, exactly, did my ex-wife end up being present at the birth of our children?"

Sarah immediately straightened in her chair. A soft "Oh!" of surprise flew from her lips. As everyone in the room, including Jack and Sam, turned to look at her, she started to stand up. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I can go if you want…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was a joke, Sarah. Surely you haven't forgotten my lousy O'Neill sense of humor so quickly?"

Sam shook her head at him. "Jack, so help me, you'd better be nice to her. Sarah has been my rock through all of this. I don't know what I would have done without her." The two women shared a look of quiet understanding, which Jack found both remarkable and unsettling.

Sounding remorseful, he tried to smooth things over. "I'm sorry, Sarah. In no way did I mean to imply you shouldn't be here. I think it's great that you and Sam befriended each other."

Exchanging another quick look with Sam, Sarah burst out laughing. "No, you don't," she said cheerfully, "but we forgive you anyway." Then, growing more serious, she smiled sincerely at Jack. "I'm very glad you're all right."

From the door, General Hammond cleared his throat. "Jack, would you like us to give you a few minutes alone with your family?"

Looking quickly into Sam's eyes, Jack easily confirmed his own thoughts on that matter. Slowly, he shook his head. "Not necessary, General." Allowing his gaze to wander over the many, dear faces in the room, Jack felt a contented smile creep over his face.

"I'm already alone with my family."


	28. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. (And waiting for. And WAITING for!!!) I'm so, so, SO sorry for the incredibly long delay – I fell into "Holiday Hell," but I'm finally resurfacing. So, here it is. The Epilogue. I think part of me was putting it off because I didn't want to admit it was finally over. In any event, this has been one of the most amazing, exciting experiences I've ever had as a writer. Over 400 reviews, and a host of faithful readers… it's almost too much for me to absorb! Thanks, all, for your comments, inspiration, and attentiveness.

Never fear, I've still got lots of stories up my sleeve. Be prepared for new material soon.

* * *

Epilogue 

Dressed in simple peasant robes, High Councilor Shinsall smiled warmly at the many people assembled in the Council Palace's Great Hall. Raising her arms in a gesture of celebration, she took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Friends, Colonists, guests. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to our annual Harvest Celebration. In a tradition as old as the Colonies themselves, we come together to give thanks for all that our Creator has given us.

"Though Harvest is generally a time to gather our crops and partake in the fruits of our labor, it is also a time to sew new seeds for future generations. This is how it has been with us for ages, and in many ways, we cannot imagine our lives following any other path. Fall brings the Harvest, and spring brings the babes. For as long as we can remember, the circle of life has continued unbroken and unchanged.

"However, time always brings change, and even our Colonies are not immune to it. We have grown from a society of farmers and craftsmen into an advanced, technological people. And in growing, we have come into a new era of fruitfulness. This era promises to bring us peace, prosperity, and, most importantly, new relationships with valued allies. This, perhaps, is the greatest achievement of our times. The Colonies have emerged from centuries of isolation into the bright light of the Universal Community.

"Last year, at our Harvest Celebration, it was my pleasure to introduce you to our new allies in the war against universal oppression. The Tauri, our ancestors from the distant planet of Earth, had located us through the Stargate, and were eager to pursue a friendly relationship with us. Last year, I was excited for the opportunity to explore a new culture and gain new technology. Much to my surprise, these expected rewards would actually be the smallest benefits we would receive through the Stargate.

"Indeed, in one short harvest cycle, I have come to know some of the finest individuals that my heart could imagine meeting. And, much to my delight, not only have I been warmed by their personalities, but I have also been in a position to make their lives better.

"One year ago, Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter came to us in an official capacity to participate in a summit between the Colonists and the Tauri. And, thanks to some good, old-fashioned Colonist formality–" A chuckle rippled through the Great Hall as those assembled took a moment to laugh at their notorious adherence to etiquette, "-I managed to make a rather _momentous_ error. Relying upon my proven and, ehm, _unfailing_ sense of people and their relationships," Shinsall rolled her eyes, "I mistakenly assumed that the General and the Colonel were just one more married couple participating in our annual Harvest Celebration." At that, a collective gasp arose from the crowd, followed by scandalized murmurs and some nervous laughter. Shinsall waved a hand in an effort to regain silence. "Yes, yes," she continued. The crowd again grew quiet, eagerly awaiting the conclusion to her shocking story. "It was perhaps the biggest mistake of my entire professional career, and you cannot imagine my profound mortification when I realized the error."

Taking a deep breath, she let her gaze wander over the people assembled in the Great Hall. "As you may have guessed, the extent of my blunder wasn't fully realized for, oh, about a month. Moreover, it seemed our Ka'Shakk worked doubly well, since Colonel Carter was expecting twins." At that pronouncement, another shocked ripple of laughter tore through the crowd, as the adults in the crowd began to absorb the High Councilor's words and their meaning. Shinsall winced visibly. "Unfortunately, the situation was compounded by a Tauri law that prohibits military fraternization. Not only were General O'Neill and Colonel Carter abruptly thrown into the path of approaching parenthood, but they were also jeopardy of losing their careers. Imagine my chagrin when I was made aware of the details."

Taking a sip of water, Shinsall allowed the crowd to digest her words before continuing. "Thankfully, the Tauri officials in charge of dispensing justice were reasonable men, who heard my shameful confession and accepted my pleas for mercy on the behalf of their fine military officers. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were allowed to keep their esteemed positions, and were given commendations for their dedicated service to their world."

A playful gleam entered the High Councilor's eyes as she continued. "More importantly, though, was the fact that my unfailing sense of people had actually _not_ misfired. In short order, I was happy to see that the biggest mistake of my life had not caused the total ruination and chaos that I feared, but instead, had brought together two people who had desperately needed each other for some time. My innocent, albeit mistaken, assumption over time was turned into true fact. As spring drew near, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill prepared to exchange their vows of matrimony right here in the Colonies."

The crowd again grew noisy, but this time with happy chatter and wistful sighs. Holding up a hand for silence, Shinsall grew serious. "I wish I could end my tale here, but alas, Fate had other plans for the fine couple. On the very afternoon of their wedding, one day before Birthmonth began, dreadful news reached Colonel Carter as she prepared for the ceremony. General O'Neill had been killed in a horrific accident on another far-off planet, and would never be coming back."

Silence filled the Great Hall. As Shinsall gazed at the faces in the room, she saw shock, sadness, and disbelief reflected in the eyes of her people. "I wept with Colonel Carter, and attended the beautiful military funeral held for General O'Neill on Earth. In the dark weeks that followed, Colonel Carter thanked me for, of all things, making such a colossal blunder. She was profoundly comforted to still have two tiny bits of her beloved growing inside her." Unable to restrain her emotions, Shinsall wiped a tear from her eye as she recalled those sorrowful conversations with Sam.

Hers was not the only moist eye in the Hall. Seeing the effect of her words, the High Councilor took a deep breath and pushed ahead. "But wait, the story does not end there, either. Shortly after my last communication with the Colonel, I received word of what can only be called a miracle… or, I suppose, _three_ miracles.

"The first miracle was a tiny angel named Janelle Sha're, a delicate little girl with her momma's big blue eyes." Shinsall paused while a cheer went up from the crowd. When it was again quiet, she continued. "The second miracle was a pudgy cherub named Jonathan Daniel Teal'c O'Neill, who, I'm told, had his daddy's knack for letting the world know when he was unhappy." Again, the crowd laughed and cheered, and again Shinsall paused. After a moment, she gazed dramatically around the room, drawing every eye to her as she took a deep breath. "The _third_ miracle was as magnificent as it was impossible. It took the form of a mighty, though somewhat battered General in the Tauri's United States Air Force. Apparently, Someone was listening to the fervent prayers being mournfully whispered on two planets, for, despite the sheer hopelessness of the situation, General Jack O'Neill appeared at his beloved's bedside within an hour of her giving birth to his children."

At once, the room erupted in a wild roar of disbelief and happiness. The normally calm, reserved Colonists laughed applauded passionately, completely appreciating the wondrous tale they'd just heard. Shinsall allowed the chaos to continue for a few moments before she again raised her hand. "Clearly," she said as quiet once again settled over the room, "I can see that some of you think I've invented this story for the benefit of our Harvest Celebration. Let me assure you, that is not the case. However, in case the word of a politician is not good enough to convince you," she said, smiling dryly, "I take great pleasure in introducing those individuals whose living presence bears witness to the truth of my story. May I present General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, and little Janelle and Jonathan!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, admitting the two proud parents and their tiny bundles. The colonists applauded with unrestrained delight, and stood in unison as Sam and Jack entered the Hall. Following the family into the massive room were Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Jacob.

Sam felt the festive cheers of the Colonists wash over her in an almost physical sensation of pleasure. Beaming, she looked at the man beside her, and felt her eyes fill with blissful tears. Jack looked mildly uncomfortable at all the attention being directed at him, but one look into his eyes convinced her that he was just as content as she was. When their gazes met, the world disappeared for a moment, and everything seemed utterly right with the world.

Behind them, Daniel and Teal'c saw the obvious affection pass between their two closest friends. The men exchanged a knowing look, and Daniel smiled happily. His past experiences had taught him to believe in the balance of the universe, but nothing confirmed those beliefs more than the events unfolding today. Sam and Jack's happy ending was _right_ in a profoundly cosmic way. They had both suffered so much and gone to such heroic lengths to save billions of innocent people, it only seemed fair that they were finally able to be rewarded with such intense happiness.

Jack's gaze swept over his two perfect children and his amazing, smart, gorgeous fiancé. Unlike Daniel, he failed to see how he deserved any of the blessings being heaped upon him. However, he'd never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he'd take his second chance and pray that he might someday be worthy of it. He could hardly tear his eyes off of Sam. Three months after giving birth to twins, she looked better than any woman had a right to. Though her figure seemed to fill out her lovely, flowing, white gown a bit more than it might have a year ago, it was almost impossible to tell she'd ever been pregnant at all. The daisies woven into her short, blonde hair gave her an ethereal presence that was only heightened by her wide, luminous, crystal-blue eyes. A beam of late-afternoon sunlight streamed in through one of the Hall's giant windows, bathing her in sheer radiance. It caught her mid-laugh, sparkling off her full, red lips and dancing through her golden hair. In that moment, Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as he witnessed what could only be described as perfection. When her enormous cornflower eyes met his, he paused in the middle of the Hall, and in a tremendously uncharacteristic moment of spontenatity, leaned forward and kissed her swiftly on the lips. When the crowd witnessed this honest, unplanned act of love, the cheering in the room intensified tenfold.

As his lips left hers, Sam clutched little Janelle to her chest and gaped at Jack. Somewhat unhinged by his public display of affection, she blinked in shock. "What was that for?" she asked, trying to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

Jack shrugged and smiled. Shifting Jonathan into a more comfortable position, he leaned close to Sam's ear and spoke with enough volume to be heard only by her. "I love you, Samantha." When he pulled back, she blushed happily. Jack winked at her before resuming his purposeful steps to the front of the room.

When the party finally reached Shinsall, she raised her hands and again waited for the room to grow quiet. Clearing her throat, she gestured to the couple in front of her. On cue, they turned and handed their precious bundles to the waiting arms of Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c. Then, in unison, they returned to their initial positions.

When the High Councilor spoke, it was with a note of joyous exultation. "Colonists, before me stands a couple wishing to unite in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. They ask for your blessing and the support of your community. And so, I ask you: do you approve of this union?"

A sharp, boisterous, "_Aye!_" resounded through the Hall.

Smiling, Shinsall returned her attention to Sam and Jack. Gently, she reached forward and placed Sam's hands into Jack's strong grasp. With a soft squeeze of Sam's fingers, she continued. "The Colony gives their blessing. The rest, my friends is up to you. Speak your hearts and be joined together as one soul for eternity."

Sam took a deep breath. For all their pomp and tradition, the Colonist's wedding ceremony was tremendously simple. First, the community was asked for their blessing. Then, the couple exchanged vows of their own creation. Once that was complete, the officiant gave a final blessing of the union. The whole affair wouldn't take more than ten minutes. Of course, when Jack had heard that he'd actually have to speak in front of an entire crowd of strangers, he'd almost changed his mind about the nature of the ceremony. However, Sam's heartfelt pleas had somehow managed to sway him. The simple honesty of the service appealed to Sam in a way that she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the too-recent memories of the complicated military funeral rituals, but in any case, Sam was thoroughly pleased at the beautiful, unadorned marriage rites.

"Jack," she said softly, squeezing his warm hand affectionately, "when you came into my life all those years ago, I thought you were an arrogant, rash, self-centered jerk." At her first words, laughter resounded through the Hall, especially from Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond. Seeing Jack's eyes lighten with humor, she smiled into his warm, sparkling gaze. "As I served with you, I discovered that while you are, indeed, arrogant and rash, you couldn't be farther from self-centered, and you're only a jerk to people who really deserve it." This time, as the room filled with chuckles, Jack's was the loudest of them all. "However," she continued, a note of seriousness creeping into her voice, "I also came to see many other facets of your personality that I feel honored to have witnessed. Your competence as a commanding officer was only outshone by your unfailing dedication to your world. The sacrifices you made in the service of your people gave me a level of respect for you that I'd never before experienced. It was this unrelenting service that kept us apart for so long, and, ironically, what ultimately drew us together."

Swallowing, she stared into his deep, coffee-colored eyes and poured her soul out to him. "The moment I discovered I was having your babies, Jack, my first reaction wasn't fear or dread. It wasn't even shock. It was pure, simple joy. Somehow, my heart had always known what my mind had not. We were meant to be together. Our beautiful children were just a physical expression of the love I'd been holding for so very long."

As she spoke, tears welled up in her blue eyes. Jack's hand's tightened around hers in mute support, giving her the power to clear her throat and continue. "When I thought I'd lost you," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I didn't know how I could possibly go on. I thought I'd never be able to live with such a gaping hole in my heart. Much to my surprise, however, I found a well of strength deep inside me. It was a well that had been filled through years of following your example as a soldier, and through months of feeling your support as a lover. It was only because of _your_ strength, Jack, that I found the will to survive your loss." Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes for a moment as tears ran down her cheeks. When she reopened them, the joy in her gaze was breathtaking. "Amazingly, it turns out I don't have to live without you. I can keep you close to me for a future I'd almost given up on. And so, here I am today, holding your hands in mine. It seems impossible that we're actually here, and at the same time, impossible that it took us so long to get here. Jack, before another moment passes, I want to make it official. I, Samantha Carter, want nothing more in this life than to be your wife."

For a long moment, silence hung in the room as Jack collected himself. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the woman before him. Much to his surprise, the rest of the world seemed to fade away as he began speaking. "You, more than anyone, know that talking has never been one of my strong points. In fact, if I recall correctly, Daniel and Teal'c actually sent you to supervise me during last year's Harvest Celebration because they thought I might screw up and say something that would cause an interplanetary incident." Laughter from both the Colonists and the members of SG-1 punctuated his statement. "I guess," he said dryly, "we owe an awful lot to my total inability to communicate." Sam gazed tenderly into his eyes and chuckled warmly.

Humbled by her dazzling smile, Jack felt strong emotions grip his heart. "Samantha, I'll never be able to _say_ what you mean to me. Luckily, you seem to hear it in spite of me. God knows, I don't deserve a woman like you." He paused, just looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand the depth of his emotions in the only way he knew how. After a few, perfect heartbeats, he saw the love that he felt reflected in her gaze, and he knew she'd heard the volumes of love and passion that were trapped in his chest. When he continued, his eyes took on a playful glint. "But, being the self-centered jerk that I am, I'm going to take you anyway." A tearful laugh erupted from Sam's throat, and she squeezed his hands gently. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. Then, replacing his hand over hers, he spoke the formal statement that would complete his vows. "I, Jonathan O'Neill, want nothing more in this life than to be your husband."

With a brilliant smile, Shinsall placed her hands over the couple's. "Dear friends, your words have sealed what your hearts have created. It is my pleasure to bless your union. With the authority given to me by the community gathered here, I happily pronounce you wed." Then, borrowing a phrase from the traditional American ceremony, she grinned and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling impishly, Jack swooped down and captured his bride's lips in a searing kiss of possession.

Behind them, Jacob turned to General Hammond and spoke over the noise of the cheering crowd. "I think I see more grandchildren in my very near future."

Clapping his hand on the other man's back, Hammond laughed jovially. "I think you're right, Jacob. I think you're right."

* * *

Sand pelted the thick canvas of the military-issued tent. Gas lanterns burned brightly, giving light in spite of the fierce, choking sandstorm that raged outside. Two men stood over a circular set of paving stones set into the earth, intently examining the instrumentation spread out before them. 

"Well, I'll be damned," one of them muttered. The SGC emblem on his sleeve gleamed in the lamplight. "Captain, come have a look at this."

The other man was older and wore both the SGC badge and the Air Force insignia. Leaning over, he examined the digital readout in his colleague's hand. "Son of a gun," he murmured. "Is that correct?" His eyes shot up and met the gaze of the other scientist.

The first man nodded. "Yes, sir. I've checked it twice."

The officer took a deep breath. "Guess we'd better get Colonel Carter over here right away."

"Ah, sir," the younger man said with a smile, "She's getting married today."

Clapping a hand to his forehead, the captain looked mildly embarrassed. "Of course. I can't believe I forgot." He glanced again at the instrument in the younger man's hand. "That reading just threw me for a loop."

Nodding, the young man grew serious. "Yes, sir. I completely understand."

The officer shook his head. "Well, I hope Colonel Carter and General O'Neill enjoy their honeymoon. Because I suspect it's going to get very busy around here when they get back."

The two men exchanged eager, yet anxious glances with each other before returning their attention to the red LCD screen in question.

The captain sighed again.

"Very, _very_ busy."


End file.
